Le Seigneur des Anneaux au féminin
by Miriel
Summary: CETTE FAN FIC A ÉTÉ ÉDITÉE ET RÉÉCRITE DE MANIÈRE PLUS ORIGINALE ET PLUS POÉTIQUE SOUS LE TITRE DE LA DAME DES ANNEAUX. PRIÈRE DE LIRE LA DAME DES ANNEAUX PLUTÔT QUE CELLE-CI, MERCI -
1. prologue: Comment tout commença

Bon, avant tout, je vais faire une page de pub……… pour mon amie Frodouette! Alors…….. eeeeeeee………….. aller lire _GRAND-PÈRE_, ou je ne fais plus de suite pour les histoires! (mais tout le monde sais que je suis pas aussi méchante) alors, aller lire son histoire! ^^ ça lui ferait plaisir, et à moi aussi! ^^

Histoire qui m'est venue à l'idée………. En se moment même! ^__^ je chattais _« gentiment » avec la vache et la dinde, quand ça m'est venu à l'idée! Alors, voici ma __« super » histoire!_

Avec la collaboration de………… **roulement de tambour** LA DINDE! ^____^ **apparition spectaculaire de LA DINDE dans un nuage ROSE!** LA VACHE! POMME-REINETTE, SIRIA, pis MOA! (si vous voulez faire une apparition, demandez! ^_____^ mais il me faut une description de vous! ^ ^) 

Voici une présentation détaillée des persos……… c'est des descendants des hobbits de la Comté………. Les quatre de la communauté (disons que frodon est po resté puceau toute sa vie, pis qu'il a eu une aventure à 22 ans (age prit comme ça) et que la fille est tombée enceinte (je me demande si ça fait mal, TOMBER enceinte………)). Eeeeeeeeee…….. et c'est comme ça que frodon eu des descendants……… les autres ben on sait comment! ^______^

Persos :

**Hanna Sacquet : hobbites aux yeux bleus flashs (que voulez-vous, c'est une descendante de Frodon!) , cheveux bruns foncés et quelque peu ondulée. 19 ans et……………. ÉTUDIE EN HISTOIRE ET EN LITTÉRATURE!!!!!!! (si vous avez revoler en bas de votre chaise et vous êtes casser la jambe, c'est pas de ma faute!) **

**Salvia**** Gamegie : hobbites aux yeux bruns, cheveux bruns-blonds……… TOUJOURS ATTACHÉS! (pourquoi j'écris en gros, moi?) et……… son père est jardinier, et elle se pratique à tailler les branches des buissons de Cul-de-Sac……… faut dire que c'est pas toujours beau. Elle a 19 ans. **

**Rosemary**** Brandebouc : ok, mirou, je n'ai pas réussi a te contactée, alors tu m'envois une description physique de toi, et je rajoute! ^____^ pour l'instant, voilà! : hobbite de 20 ans, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus foncés.**

**Elanor** Touque** : d'après les dires de Bob, elle a les yeux diarrhée (je prends ça pour vert). Elle a les cheveux blonds cendrés (VIVE LES FEUX! Ok, ma geule) et elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut faire, alors elle espionne son père, le Touque (pas Pippin, un de ses descendants) pendant qu'il travail. En fait, elle voudrait être le Thain et le Touque, mais elle est une fille……… (SEXISTE!) elle a 20 ans.**

**Celandine**** Soucolline** : hobbite BEN normale : cheveux bruns, yeux bruns. Elle étudie en théâtre, et à 19 ans. (à shit! J'ai rien trouver à dire, pour celle-là!) 

Alors, commençons!

Chapitre 1

Chaque fin est un commencement

Sam, Merry et Pippin regardaient tristement partir le bateau qui emmenait leur ami, Frodon, vers Valinor. Triste et douloureuse était cette séparation. Frodon fit illuminer sa fiole pour leur dire adieu.

À ce moment, _« Frodon » (disons Frodonne) tomba en bas du bateau._

-COUPEZ! Cria Celandine Soucollinne. Hanna, combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas trop te penchée par dessus bord! Tu tombes à chaque fois! Ça en devint agaçant!

-Mais c'est pas ma faut! Protesta Hanna Sacquet. Il y a juste une échelle, derrière moi! Ça me fait tomber! 

-ça va, Hanna? Demanda Salvia Gamegie.

-ouais, ça va, dit Hanna. Et toi, tu te met trop dans ton rôle de Sam Gamegie!

-c'est vrai! Lança Elanor Touque. Un peu plus, Salvi, et tu l'appel demoiselle Sacquet!

-je vois ça d'ici! Ricana Rosemary Brandebouc.

-mais c'est très bien, au contraire! Dit Celandine. Elle se met bien dans son rôle, et cela fait qu'elle est bien plus crédible que vous trois!

-ouais, dit Rosemary. Mais elle est une Gamegie, et elle traite tout les Sacquet avec le même respect que Sam avait envers Frodon.

-ça en devint agaçant, dit Elanor.

-c'est vrai, dit Hanna. Salvi, je suis peut-être plus vieille que toi de quelques mois, mais si tu commence à me vouvoyer, je te jure que je te tu!

-comme tu l'as fait avec la grenouille? Demanda Elanor.

-non, ça, c'était Salvi.

-elle a fait ça, ELLE! Cria Rosemary.

-tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit Celandine. Salvia ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!

-na! Dit Rosemary. Elle a tuer une mouche, la semaine dernière!

-non! dit Salvia. C'était un moustique!

-mouche, moustique, c'est la même chose! Dit Elanor.

Elles éclatèrent toute de rire, sauf Celandine, qui se facha, et hurla qu'elle allait se trouver d'autres hobbits plus compétents pour sa pièce de théâtre. Hanna, Salvia, Rosemary et Elanor sortirent de la pièce en ricanant.

-c'était trop drôle! dit Salvia.

-tu parles! dit Elanor. Un peu plus, et je m'étouffe avec l'air!

-hé! Dit Rosemary. Vous voulez aller fumer de l'herbe à pipe? Après, un ira prendre une bière au Dragon Vert!

-je croyais que c'était les hommes qui prenaient de l'herbe à pipe, dit Hanna.

-Non, répliqua Elanor. Pas vraiment. Nous, on faisons exception à la règle!

-et en plus, tu oublies tout les soucis! Dit Rosemary. Alors, vous venez?

-non, dit Salvia. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Mon père m'attend. Il veut ENCORE m'enseigner l'art du jardinage. Mais c'est ça, ou rien. Il ne veut pas me payer des cours. Je suis son unique enfant, alors que dois suivre la lignée des jardiniers.

-dommage, dit Rosemary. Et toi, Hann? (ça se prononce comme anne)

-je rentre chez moi, dit Hanna. Je dois aller étudier.

-ça doit être difficile, de vivre seule, dit Salvia, tandis que Rosemary et Elanor s'éloignaient.

-non, pas vraiment, répondit Hanna. Ma mère m'a tout léguer, dans son testament. Et puis, j'ai 19 ans. C'est jeune, pour un hobbit, mais, si tu passes ton test de responsabilité et que tu réussis, et bien tu peux vivre seul.

-j'aimerais bien, dit Salvia. Mais mon père ne veut pas que je parte de la maison avant 33 ans.

-oui, ton père est assez sticte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Pour lui, tu es encore une petite fille. Les pères ont toujours de la difficulté à voir grandir leur fille. Bien que mon père n'ai pas eu cette difficulté. Il ne m'a même pas vu! Il est mort à ma naissance.

-mais Frodon et Sam sont encore vivants, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Salvia. Ainsi que monsieur Bilbon?

-oui, répondit Hanna. Ils sont cependant à Valinor. C'est bizarre, penser que son arrière-arrière-grand-père est encore vivants, non?

-certainement! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient encore vivant. Quel age ont-ils?

-Bilbon a 330 ans, Frodon 250 et Sam 249. C'est assez vieux.

-et nous qui somme si jeunes!

-C'est vraiment bizarre.

-c'est ici que je vous laisse.

Hanna leva la tête. La noirceur lui avait empêcher de voir qu'elles étaient arrivées devant Cul-de-Sac.

-à demain, Salvi, dit Hanna, en montant les marches.

-oui, à demain, dit à son tour Salvia. Mais peut-être aurais-je le temps de venir? Je dois bien me pratiquer de nuit, ce soir, non?

-en effet. Alors, si tu as le temps, passe me dire bonjour.

-d'accord.

Hanna entra chez elle. Aussitôt, elle y trouva quelque chose de bizarre : la porte était débarrée. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée. Il y avait quelqu'un. Un homme, vu sa grandeur. Il avait un grand manteau gris, et de long cheveux de la même couleur.

-qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna………

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

ahah! Non c'est pas fini! C'est à suivre! MWAHA!

Je cherche des filles qui aimeraient jouer le rôle des compagnons de l'Anneau. Il me faut quelqu'un pour Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Boromir.

Alors, siria, c'est un peu inspirer de ta fic. Peut-être que maintenant, on ne dirait pas, mais plus tard, peut-être!


	2. première partie: l'arrivée de Rowen

Bonjour, bonjour! Me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore choisi de legolas, parce que j'ai eu quelques review pour lui (beaucoup, pour être franche)……… alors, si y'en a que ça ne dérange pas de ne pas l'être, dit-le moi, vous me faciliterez la tache. Même chose pour aragorn. Et plus la peine de demander pour boromir, j'ai quelqu'un.

**Ladindequichante**__: alors c'est pour ça que j'arrivais pas à te rejoindre! MAGIE! Ouais, moi aussi, je suis forte en math (un joli 95%) mais je DÉTESTE ça comme c'est pas croyable! Enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir, dans la vie. Écoute, mirou, tout le monde déteste ne pas avoir raison (mon frère, lui, il pique des crises, même quand il sais qu'il n'a pas raison………) et pour le monsieur, t'es certaine que ce soit un monsieur? Héhé

**Siria **: oui, t'as l'air tarte……… mais c'est pas grave! ^^

**Lasgalina **: ô merde! Je sais que tu veux être Legolas, mais là, je ne sais plus. Il faut que je prenne les premiers……… enfin, j'ai encore quelques chapitres pour choisir.

**Elanor** : pourquoi tu penses que j'ai choisi ce nom là, hein? Non, pour être sérieuse, c'est Camille qui a choisi son prénom hobbit. Enfin, peut-être que tu te répète, et alors? héhé

**Eleclya111** : Boromir? Ok! Tu es la première, et personne d'autre n'a demandé. Ça marche! Mais es-tu consciente de ta mort?

**Légolia **: salut! Pour être franche, je crois que tu es la première à avoir envoyer une review pour être Legolas. Mwaha! les filles au pouvoir! VIVE HANNA, LA PORTEUSE DE L'ANNEAU! T_T je n'en dit pas un peu trop, sur la suite? Les filles de la version originale, des gars? Meuh non! (a, merde! Comment elle a deviner!?)

**Pomme-reinette-hop-la** : et, ho! tu dis que les noms mêlent, alors que je t'avais prévenue? Franchement, Salvi! Tu me décourages! Héhé

**Eryna Khan** : mais bien sur qu'elles vont être plus intelligente que les hommes! Personne n'en doute! Lol! Pour aragorn, t'es la première, ET PAS BESOIN DE MANACES! **sort sa tapette à mouche**

**La vache** : ben……… camille……… si tu veux être un elfe……… FAUT M'LE DIRE! sinon, pas d'elfe pour toi, ma grande! (AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! JE-SAIS-QUI AGIT SUR MOI!!!!!!!!!!!) VEUX DES ENTS!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST TROP BON À FUMER! 

**Waterlily** : ouais, les perso sont mélangeant……… mais une fois que tu les connais, plus de problème! mwaha! **sourire diabolique** je suis désolée, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour aragorn……… mais j'espère que tu vas lire quand même! Sinon, j'aurais de la peine! Snif

**Eriol **: salut! Première fois que j'ai une review de toi! En passant, eriol, c'est pas le nom du petit gars au cheveux noirs, dans sakura?

**Note** : 11 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **s'évanouie**

**Note2** : A MERDE! Cette fois, les menaces vont peut-être être vrai : si mon %*?! de genoux gauche ne s'arrange pas d'ici deux semaines, je suis bonne pour des béquilles durant au moins deux mois! **regard meurtrier sur je sais pas trop qui** AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est pas juste! Heureusement que j'ai mon histoire et des reviews des gentils lecteurs pour me remonter le moral! MERCI À VOUS TOUS QUI M'EN ENVOYÉES! CONTINUEZ, ÇA ME FAIT VRAIMENT PLAISIR!

J'ai une annonce pour **Gimli** en fille : ce ne sera pas une perso comme gimli, parce que même si c'est une naine, les hommes nains sont laids, et les femmes très jolies (on va dire) alors, je tiens à décrire tout de suite le perso de gimli : ce sera une jolie fille rousse foncées, alors les cheveux peignés et attachés en tresse. Pas de gros nez, ni rien de tout ça. Plutôt une elfe de la grandeur d'un nain. Ça vous va? Alors j'espère avoir quelqu'un bientôt pour jouer gimli! Sinon, je ne peux pas continuer ma fic.

 @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapitre 2

La vérité

Hanna entra chez elle. Aussitôt, elle y trouva quelque chose de bizarre : la porte était débarrée. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée. Il y avait quelqu'un. Un homme, vu sa grandeur. Il avait un grand manteau gris, et de longs cheveux de la même couleur.

  
-qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle.

  
L'homme se retourna...

  
C'était une femme. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Gandalf, sans la barbe, bien sur.

-bonjour, mademoiselle Sacquet, dit-elle.

-qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous chez moi? demanda Hanna.

-je dois vous expliquer certaine chose.

-quel genre de chose?

-au sujet de votre ancêtre, Frodon Sacquet.

-il est mort?

-oui, et non.

-expliquez-moi!

-au sujet de la quête de l'Anneau. Et bien, cet objet maléfique n'a jamais été détruit, dit la vieille femme.

-votre nom?

-Rowan. Je suis une Magicienne. Envoyée des Valar.

-et maintenant, dites-moi, madame Rowan, dit Hanna. Que voulez-vous dire par : l'Anneau n'a jamais été détruit? Frodon est mort dans la tâche, ou bien a-t-il garder l'Unique?

-aucun des deux.

-mais alors, il est à Valinor.

-non, il est avec nous, dans cette pièce.

Les yeux bleus d'Hanna s'agrandirent. Frodon Sacquet, ici? C'était impossible.

-oui est-il? Demanda-t-elle.

-trouvez-le, dit simplement Rowen.

Pendant une heure, Hanna chercha, sous les yeux amusés de la Magicienne. La hobbite se retourna vers elle, l'air furieuse.

-vous vous êtes jouer de moi! dit-elle, les yeux plein de colère. Il n'y a personne sauf nous, dans cette pièce!

-en effet, répondit calmement Rowen. Personne, sauf nous.

-que voulez-vous dire?

-n'avez vous donc pas comprit?    

-qu'aie-je à comprendre?

-ma pauvre enfant, _VOUS_ êtes Frodon Sacquet.

Hanna la regarda un moment, puis éclata de rire.

-c'est quoi, cette plaisanterie ?! Dit-elle.

-c'est pourtant la vérité, dit Rowen. Vous êtes Frodon Sacquet. Et vous n'êtes pas dans un vrai monde. Vous êtes dans un monde créé de toute pièce pour vous protégée.

-je ne vous comprends pas.

-Sauriel, la Maîtresse des Ténèbres, a trouver peut avant votre naissance un parchemin, annonçant l'arrivé d'un hobbit qui serait le Porteur. Elle a essayé de vous trouvée. Mais les Valar vous on trouver avant elle. Nous avons créé un monde pour vous protéger de Sauriel. Mais maintenant, vous devez retourner d'où vous venez.

-mais, les autres? Dit Hanna d'une voix faible. Les autres? Tout ceux qui étaient avec moi? et mes parents?

-tout ceux qui étaient avec vous n'étaient pas vivants. Ils n'étaient pas réels. Pour ce qui est de vos parents, ils sont morts alors que vous aviez 8 ans. C'est à partir de ce moment que vous êtes arrivée ici. Cette histoire, sur la Quête de l'Anneau n'était que mensonge. Maintenant, il vous faut retourner sur la Terre du Milieu.

-et Salvi? Rose? Ela? Que fait-on d'elle? Demanda Hanna.

-ce n'était que les images, Hanna. Bien entendu, elles existent toute pour vrai.

-cela me rassure. Alors, raconter moi ma vie, comment elle est, là bas?

-comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Rowen. Vos parents sont morts alors que vous aviez 8 ans. Vous avez habité chez votre famille maternelle jusqu'à l'age de 15 ans. Ensuite, vôtre tante Belladonna, mon amie, vous a adoptée. Maintenant, alors que vous avez 19 ans, elle est âgé de 111 ans, ou presque.

-mais ma fête, c'est bien le 12 avril? (note : j'ai changer pour la date d'anniversaire. Ce n'est pas la même que Frodon)

-oui.

-mais que va-t-il advenir de ce monde?

-il s'auto détruira, que vous partiez ou non.

-alors je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Hanna.

-vous n'avez pas le choix, en effet, dit Rowen.

Soudain, le monde ce mit à tourner autour d'Hanna. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle n'était plus chez elle. Elle était dehors, dans une forêt. Elle entendit alors une voix connue.

_-__Down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road as gone,   
And I must follow if I can........._

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Elle vit alors Rowen, qui chantait.

-vous voilà donc, dit Hanna. Je me demandais quand vous alliez arrivée, et où vous étiez passée.

-je n'étais pas bien loin, dit Rowen, en lui souriant.

-c'est tout de même bon de vous revoir, dit Hanna. Je me sentais seule, ici.

-vous ne tarderez pas à revoir vos amis, et tout deviendra comme il aurait toujours dû être.

-mais l'autre monde dans lequel j'ai vécu, dit Hanna. Qu'adviendra-t-il de mes souvenirs? Pour la quête de l'Anneau, et tout?

-d'ici quelques secondes, vous aurez tout oublier.

-mais pourqu………

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler, ne se rappelant plus de sa question. Elle se secoua, et regarda la Magicienne, qui lui sourit.

-madame Rowen, dit-elle après un moment. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous deviez arriver il y a une heure?

-et dois-je vous rappeler qu'une Magicienne n'est jamais en retard, Hanna Sacquet? Demanda Rowen. Votre tante vous a-t-elle informée que j'avais modifié l'heure de mon arrivée?

-elle a sûrement omis ce détail, dit Hanna. Du mois, pour moi, vous êtes en retard.

Rowen éclata de rire. Hanna, qui ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, fit de même.

-c'est tout de même bon de vous revoir de nouveau dans la Comté, dit la jeune fille.

-ça suffit les bavardages, dit Rowen. Vous sautez ou pas?

-mais vous êtes folle? C'est des histoires pour que je me retrouve avec une jambe cassée le jour de l'anniversaire de ma tante!

-alors montez dans la charrette, ou pas de nouvelle du monde!

-bon, d'accord, d'accord, dit Hanna, en montant sur le siège. Alors, qu'avez-vous à me dire?

-avant parlez moi de vitre tante, Belladonna. Elle a aujourd'hui 111 ans, si je ne me trompe pas.

-vous ne vous trompée pas, dit Hanna, avec un petit sourire. Que puis-je vous raconter? Elle a invité la moitié de la Comté, et, à connaître ses habitants, je suis certaine que l'autre moitié viendra quand même.

Rowen éclata de rire.

-quelle vieille folle! Dit-elle.

-pas aussi folle que vous, j'en ai bien peur! Répliqua Hanna avec un sourire malicieux.

-vous voulez que je vous expulse dans l'arbre le plus près? Demanda Rowen, essayant d'avoir l'air sérieuse.

-non merci, répondit Hanna. Cela ne ferait que faire croire encore plus aux hobbits ce qu'ils pensent déjà de vous : la trouble fête, voilà votre surnom.

-et bien, c'est décidément la première fois que j'entends pareille chose! Dit Rowen, quelque peut insultée.

-ne le prenez pas mal, dit Hanna. Mais………

Elle fut interrompue par les cris de petits enfants qui réclamaient un feu d'artifice. Rowen ne se fit pas priée pour leur montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle ne remarqua même pas des hobbits qui la regardaient d'un œil noir.

-vous aviez dit que vous me parliez du monde extérieur, dit Hanna.

-quel empressement! Dit la Magicienne. Et bien, que puis-je vous dire?

-parlez-moi de la menace de l'Est.

-comment êtes-vous au courant? 

-voyons! Rowen, réfléchissez un peu! Il y a tellement de nains et d'elfes qui passent par ici, ces derniers temps, que je me suis quelque peu renseignée.

-je ne puis vous en dire plus que ce que vous savez déjà, dit Rowen, l'air sombre.

-bon, alors, ça ne vaut pas le coup de rester, dit Hanna. Et j'ai toujours mon livre à récupérer avant de rentrer. On se revoit plus tard.

-oui, à bientôt, dit la Magicienne, en regardant la jeune fille s'éloignée.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

bon, c'était le chapitre. J'ai fait éviter quelques gaffes à Hanna, que Frodon a sans doute fait, mais je ne peux lui faire éviter la **_GROSSE GAFFE_** : celle d'avoir l'Anneau. Sinon, pas d'histoire, et pas de fun à l'écrire, et pas de reviews! Et moi, je suis triste! Alors, envoyez une petite review! Ou pas de suite! ^____^


	3. première partie: une réception depuis lo...

Voilà : je n'ai rien a dire, alors tout ce que j'ai a dire, c'est que... euh... bon, qui veut sa réponse à sa review???? ^____^  
  
Siria : oooooooo!!!!!!! Tu me fais peur! Non, TU ME FAIS PAS PEUR!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodounette23 : oui! ^___^ Albane m'influence! Que veux-tu, c'est la vie! Mwaha! faudrait que je pense à lui dire! ^___^ voui, ça change de mes fic habituelle, mais j'avais envie de changer! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton chapitre 49? Il est très bien! et si j'avais quelqu'un à frapper, ce serait plutôt pomme-reinette, qui m'a traitée de Frodon plusieurs fois. Mais toi, tu me fais honte! Voyons, oublier l'anniversaire de ton perso favori! Au moins, j'espère que tu vas pas oublier celle d'Elijah Wood! (mais tu peux me rappeler la date, avant?) et, et n'oublie pas le FAMEUX jour : le 6 octobre. Parce que c'est cette nuit là que Frodon a été blessé! Héhé, VIVE LES NARGULS! J'ai même marquer la date dans mon agenda! ^___^  
  
Eryna Khan : ouais, ben faut pas exagérer! Moi, j'ai plutôt hâte de voir autre chose... du genre : embrassage d'arwen au masculin... viou, ze suis dans la bonne voie! ^___^  
  
Waterlily : pas seulement le premier film! LES TROIS FILMS! ^___^ d'accord, tu es Gimli, et d'accord pour un combat à la hache! Et je vois que tu n'aimes pas arwen... ooooooooooo! Une autre! Dites-moi, vous êtes combien, comme ça? Et merci pour tes encouragements! ^__^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : on t'as déjà dit que tu étais aussi lente que Sam? voilà pourquoi c'est ton rôle! ^___^ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eriol : je suis désolée! J'ai déjà quelqu'un pour aragorn! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue! Snif! Et j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic quand même! VIVE LES COMMUNAUTÉS FÉMININE! VIVE LES FILLES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (ça y est, je suis repartie! ^____^)  
  
La dinde : MIREILLE! T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE! Lol! Bon, tu oublies pas de m'avertir quand ton MSN sera de nouveau opérationnel! ^___^  
  
Elanor : na! Je changerais pas le nom! Un point c'est tout! Et je viens de parler à Isilwen, et elle a dit qu'elle ne croyait pas que ça te dérangeait. Alors, t'es foutue! Mwaha! tu trouves qu'elle est chanceuse? J'ai deux mot a de dire, moi!  
  
Deuxième réponse à Elanor : ouais, ouais, ouais! C'est ça! Je commence a bien te connaître, Elanor! Et je sais que tu vas continuer, comme tu sais que je vais moi aussi me venger! Et pas besoin de ta description physique, mais tu peux le dire quand même, si ça t'amuse! Mais puisque c'est pippin au féminin, même couleur de cheveux, même couleur de yeux!  
  
Lisaé : désolée! J'ai déjà dit à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pourrait être Boromir! Encore mille fois désolée! snif  
  
La vache : comme tu veux. Tu seras une elfe. Mais j'aime bien tes review non constructive! Continue! ^____^  
  
Légolia : juste un petit mot : on est pas deux, on est un! C'est seulement moi qui écris cette histoire. Il y a d'autre personne, mais c'est parce qu'il me faut quelqu'un derrière chaque personne!  
  
Note : camille ne voulait plus faire pippin au féminin. Alors, j'ai demander à Elanor (LA VRAI) si elle voulait bien la remplacée. Je vous laisse imaginer sa réaction... je crois qu'une certaine Isilwen sait de quoi je parle! ^___^  
  
Note2 : je commence tout de suite : si y' a du monde qui veulent être Faramir, Denethor, Éomer ou bien un autre gars, dites-les tout de suite! Et s'il y a des gars qui lisent ma fic et qui aimeraient faire Éowyn, Arwen, Galadriel, etc, et bien ça aussi, j'en aurais besoin! Et en passant, les filles, si vous pouvez m'aider à trouver des gars, pour les rôles, AIDEZ- MOI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
Une réception depuis longtemps attendue  
  
La fête avait commencer. Hanna était arrivée un peu en retard, car, en s'en venant, elle avait sauter dans une flaque de boue, et elle s'était toute salie. Elle avait dû retourner rapidement à Cul-de-Sac, où elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec sa tante Belladonna.  
  
Celle-ci l'avait obligée, à sa plus grande horreur, à aller mettre une robe. Résulta, Hanna s'était retrouvée avec sa fameuse chemise blanche, et une jupe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses talons. (j'allais quand même pas lui faire porter l'HORREUR! Je déteste comment les filles hobbites s'habillent! Ça me met hors de moi!)  
  
Comme tout les hobbits, elle n'avait pas de chaussure. (je ne peux pas lui faire éviter les pieds poilus)  
  
Durant au moins une heure, elle était restée seule, puis, ayant aperçu Salvia, elle se dirigea vers elle.  
  
-salut! Dit Hanna. Alors, comment ça va?  
  
-bien, répondit Salvia, d'une voix monotone.  
  
Hanna se rendit tout de suite compte que Salvia Gamegie n'allait pas bien. Puis, suivant son regard, elle s'aperçu que son amie regardait Billy (aller savoir pourquoi j'ai prit ce nom là! Sinon, demandez à Salvi!) Cotton.  
  
-Salvi, dit Hanna, sur un ton espiègle. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à Billy de danser avec toi?  
  
-q... qu... quoi? demanda Salvia. Mais tu es folle! Jamais je n'oserais aller lui demander! Il ne voudra jamais de moi!  
  
-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Dit Hanna. Non mais vraiment! Tu veux de l'aide?  
  
-j'en ai pas besoin! Lui lança Salvia. Je crois que je vais aller me prendre une bière.  
  
-les filles ne boivent pas! Dit Hanna en riant. Excepter Rosemary et Elanor!  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit Billy pour s'approcher d'elle.  
  
-bonjour, dit-il.  
  
-Salut! Lui dit Hanna, sur un ton enjoué.  
  
Salvia, elle, se contenta de rougir.  
  
-Alors, dit Billy. Jolie fête.  
  
-ouais! Dit Hanna. Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser!  
  
-qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Billy.  
  
-c'est un secret! Dit Hanna. Bon, j'y vais!  
  
-euh, Salvia, dit Billy, quand Hanna fut partie. Tu voudrais... danser?  
  
-OUI! dit Salvia.  
  
À ce moment précis, Hanna passa devant eux, une flûte à la main, et le musicien au talon. Elle fit un petit clin d'?il à Salvia, avant de se fondre dans la foule.  
  
*****  
  
Rowen, pour sa part, s'amusait à faire éclater des minis feux d'artifices. Cela faisait rire les enfants. Mais elle ne remarqua pas que deux hobbits s'approchaient sournoisement de sa charrette. Deux filles. L'une aida l'autre à monter. Celle qui était montée dans la charrette prit un feu d'artifice, et le montra à l'autre.  
  
-non! dit Rosemary. Prends la plus grosse fusée!  
  
Elanor lui montra alors une fusée en forme de dragon. Rosemary la regarda, étonnée. Puis, elle fit un sourire espiègle.  
  
Elanor sauta en bas de la charrette, et couru se cachée, pendant que Rosemary faisait à semblant de mander une pomme. Ce qui n'était pas très subtile, avouons-le.  
  
********  
  
Belladonna discutait avec une Sanglebuc, quand elle les entendit.  
  
-Belladonna Sacquet!  
  
La vieille hobbite se retourna, pour tombée face à face avec Hanna, qui avait sagement rendu la flûte à son propriétaire, quelques minutes plutôt. En voyant l'air paniquer de sa tante, elle se posa pourtant quelques questions.  
  
-qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle, mais sa tante lui coupa la parole.  
  
-les Sacquet de Besace! Dit-elle.  
  
Hanna comprit tout de suite qu'il faillait qu'elles aillent se cacher, si elles ne voulaient pas sa faire enterrées six pieds sous terre par leur cousins. Elles finirent par se cacher derrière une tente.  
  
Quand tout danger fut passé, Hanna poussa un soupire, puis sourit, prête à éclater de rire. Mais l'air de sa tante l'en dissuada rapidement.  
  
-merci, ma grande, dit Belladonna. Tu es gentille. Mais moi, je suis une égoïste. Je suis très égoïste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai prise avec moi, après la mort de ton père et ta mère, mais ce n'était pas par charité. Non, je crois que de ma nombreuse famille, tu étais la seule à avoir de l'esprit.  
  
-Moi? demanda Hanna. De l'esprit? Mais je n'arrête pas de faire des choses dont on pourrait se passées, et... (elle regarda sa tante, comprenant qu'elle était sérieuse) êtes-vous allée boire chez la mère de Salvi? Parce qu'à votre âge, ce n'est pas très recommander...  
  
-non, dit Belladonna. Euh, oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important, pour moi, c'est que tu ailles bien.  
  
Hanna la regarda, sans comprendre que sa tante venait de lui faire ses adieux.  
  
****  
  
Rosemary et Elanor s'étaient cachées dans une tente. Elanor alluma la mèche.  
  
-imbécile! Dit Rose. Tu devais la plantée...  
  
-mais elle est plantée! Répliqua Ela.  
  
-mais dehors!  
  
-c'était ton idée! HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La fusée s'envola à cette instant dans les airs, avec le toit de la tante, salissant les deux hobbites, et faisant hurler de terreur Elanor. Les deux filles avaient les cheveux droits dans les airs. (avec Merry et Pippin, c'est correcte, mais avec Rose et Ela, je vous laisse imaginer!)  
  
Tout les hobbits présents regardèrent le feu d'artifice, fascinés. Mais quand la fusée se transforma en dragon, tous se mire à paniquer. Et à courir pour s'abrités. Finalement, le feu d'explosa, faisant rire tout le monde, mais faisant prendre une tente en feu.  
  
-cool! Dit Rose, le sourire au visage.  
  
-aller! dit Ela. On en fait un autre!  
  
Par contre, Rowen les avait vues, et n'était pas contente du tout. Elle leur tira les oreilles.  
  
-Rosemary Brandebouc, et Elanor Touque, j'aurais dû m'en douter! Dit-elle.  
  
-on est fichues! Dit Elanor.  
  
****  
  
Lui punition n'avait pourtant pas été si pénible. Bien sur, elles avaient dû laver la vaisselles, mais chez elle, elles aidaient souvent leur mère à la faire, alors ce n'était pas vraiment une punition. C'est à ce moment là que les cris retentirent dans la foule.  
  
-Un discourt! Criaient les hobbits. Un discourt!  
  
Belladonna monta sur un tabouret, et regarda les invités. Après les avoir tous nommés, et leur dit adieu. Soudain, elle diaparue.  
  
Tout les hobbits se levèrent d'un bon, la cherchant du regard. Hanna, elle, venait de comprendre les mots que se tante lui avait dit, quelques instants plutôt.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
lulululululululu! Avouez que je chante bien! alors, c'était mon « super » chapitre, et voilà. Alors, je m'en vais ecrire la suite de FILS DE L'INTENDANT! Bye! et n'oubliez pas les review! Ou pas de suite! Mwaha!  
  
ps : faites pas attention aux fautes! Je suis trop paresseuse pour... corriger! 


	4. première partie: à l'auberge du Dragon V...

Bonjour, bonjour! Alors, l'horreur qui écrit cette histoire (d'accord, moi, je trouve que je suis laide, mais la plus part du monde disent le contraire.... alors je dois avec besoin de lunette! Ba non! j'en ai déjà! @/?&*% de lunettes!) c'est ENFIN décidée à écrire la suite! (OUF!) alors, maintenant que... je suis revenue de l'école, ba la voici! ... hey! Soyez pas impatients! Laissez-moi le temps d'écrire! ^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews : a, oui, j'aimerais préciser que le chapitre précédant était sûrement l'un des meilleurs, car, au lieu d'avoir 12 review, j'en ai eu au moins 14...bon, la, j'écris les réponses! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire mes autres fic! (y'a ravages en terre du milieu qui est devenu plus populaire, depuis une semaine! Je reçois tellement de review (pas autant que pour celle la) qu'il faut que je publie a tout les jours! O________O)  
  
Aurialie : ouais, ben pour QUAND LES ELFES SE DÉCHAINENT, si tu veux qu'on fasse une suite, ben faudrait que tu décides une date! Je suis pas plus diabolique que toi, mais la plus part du monde me dise que je suis diabolique, sadique, etc... ben voyons! Moi aussi, je sais dire les lettres de l'alphabet à l'envers! ^^  
  
Ladindequichante : ouf! Un peu plus, et Camille et moi, on mangeait de la dinde! ^^  
  
La vache : ouais! Je l'ai! ^^ pis ton père est Sauron? Ben alors, ta tante, c'est Mirou? O______________O  
  
Waterlily : d'accord, va pour Faramir  
  
Eriol : OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'AI BESOIN DE QUELQU'UN! De plusieurs personnes, pour tout dire! et pour boromir, t'inquiète, j'ai déjà quelqu'un! ^^ merci pour ton compliment! ^^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la (ouah! Pour une fois que je l'écris en entier!) : toi, tu m'énerve. Et pis, je voudrais bien savoir tu te déguises en quoi, à l'Halloween? En bouffon, comme l'an passé? Et t'inquiète! Cette année, je serais pas de prise avec un sac de poubelle! ^^  
  
Légolia : ouais! Elrond sera une fille! J'ai hâte de voir ça! ^^  
  
Eleclya111 : des fautes? Partout! Je prends pas le temps de corriger! ^^ et merci!  
  
Elanor : TON RÊVE NO 12! C'est quoi, les 11 avant?? ^^ pourquoi c'est toi qui a hurler? Dit moi, t'as jamais écouter la version anglaise du film? Parce qu'on entend CLAIREMENT (et j'insiste sur le « clairement ») Billy Boyd (ou bien Pippin) hurler comme un dingue quand la tente part dans les airs! ^^ oui, tu as raison : Rose et Ela sont plus vieille que Han et Salvi. Pourquoi? Parce que toi et Mirou avez 14 ans, et Véro et moi avont 13 ans! c'est simple! (d'accord, j'ai pas 13 ans, j'ai 162 mois! À toi de faire les calculs! Mwaha! ^^  
  
Siria : moi, je te demande pourquoi tu as mit : face de patate. Mais maintenant que tu m'as vu, je ne crois plus que tu trouves que j'ai une face de patates! ^^  
  
Frodounette23 : plus tranquille? Attends de voir ce qu'Hanna va faire, avec les narguls! Et je te dirais rien! Même pas sous souffrance! ^^ petites explication à la Miriel? Tu voudrais pas plutôt dire, à la Pascale? ^^ mais tu as raison, certaines fic, mes premières, n'ont ni queue, ni tête. ^^  
  
Eryna Khan : salut, fille d'Arathorn! C'est quoi, de la sauce a la mirielesque? Et pour fils de l'Intendant, j'ai essayer d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, mais faut croire que je suis en manque d'inspiration! (HORREUR!) mais non! tu ne peux pas tombée amoureuse de toi pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne serais PAS ROI de Gondor, mais REINE! ^^  
  
Note : alors, je cherche TOUJOURS quelqu'un pour Gimli. Je vous rappel que Gimli sera une elfe modèle réduit, et que si je n'ai pas quelqu'un avant le Grand Conseil d'ElrondE, et bien je ne pourrais pas continuer. Et aussi, elle sera la meilleure amie de notre LegolasE. Pour plus ample information pour ce perso, allez voir l'une des notes du chapitre d'avant.  
  
Note2 : je commence tout de suite : si y' a du monde qui veulent être Denethor, Éomer ou bien un autre gars, dites-les tout de suite! Et s'il y a des gars qui lisent ma fic et qui aimeraient faire Éowyn, Arwen, Galadriel, etc, et bien ça aussi, j'en aurais besoin! Et en passant, les filles, si vous pouvez m'aider à trouver des gars, pour les rôles, AIDEZ-MOI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note3 : vous remarquerez que je saute quelques bout, historie de ne pas vous ennuyés avec des conversations de vieille, autrement dit, de Belladonna et Rowen.  
  
Note4 : chapitre réarranger : la chanson de merry et pippin  
  
Chapitre 4  
Au Dragon Vert  
  
Belladonna était partie. Pour toujours. Cela avait grandement affectée Hanna, qui était certaine de ne jamais la revoir. Sa tante lui avait tout léguer, même son drôle d'Anneau magique.  
  
Rowen était elle aussi partie le soir même, pour aller faire des choses. Hanna savait que quelque chose tracassait la Magicienne. Et elle aussi, était mal alaise, ayant déjà entendu une histoire du même genre. Mais elle ne savait pas trop où, et quand. Et peut-être était-ce un rêve, fait durant son enfance.  
  
Ce soir là, histoire de se détendre, elle avait accepter l'invitation de Rosemary et Elanor, qui l'invitait à venir festoyer au Dragon Vert. C'est deux là étaient réputées pour s'y rendre au moins quatre fois par semaine boire un coup. Salvia, sa mère, appelée communément l'Ancienne, et Meliot Rouquin étaient aussi venues, mais ne s'était pas mêlées aux festivités.  
  
Hanna avait oublier son ennuie, et chantait maintenant avec Rose et Ela, qui étaient debout sur une table :  
  
-Viens donc, n'aies donc pas peur, Car il faut bien que je soigne mon coeur, Que le vent souffle et que la pluie tombe, Il me faut partir, Plus vite que des trombes  
  
Comme j'aime entendre le son de la pluie, Et comme j'aime regarder la Colline sans bruit, Mais mieux encore que ces éléments!  
  
-C'EST UNE BONNE BIÈRE QUI VOUS RENTEE EN DEDANS! Cria Ela.  
  
À ce moment précis, Elanor fit un faut pas, et tomba en pas de la table, le pot de bière sur elle.  
  
-voilà! Cria Rose. La bière lui est rentrer dedans!  
  
Tout ceux qui était là éclatèrent de rire, avant de reprendre leur conversation. Leur seuls qui étaient restés de marbre furent, bien entendu, Meliot Rouquin et la mère de Salvia.  
  
-vous avez entendu les rumeurs? Demanda l'Ancienne.  
  
-oui, bien sur, répondit Meliot. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.  
  
-maintenant, les montagnes sont plaines de pleines de Goblins, se risqua Salvia.  
  
-ce ne sont que des comptes pour enfants, tout ça! Dit Meliot, ennervée. Tu deviens comme cette vieille Belladonna Sacquet, complètement folle, celle- la!  
  
-c'est comme la jaune Hanna, folle, elle aussi!  
  
À ce moment, Hanna arriva, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-mais j'en suis fière! Dit-elle, avant de déposer des boissons sur la table.  
  
Enfait, déposer n'était pas le mot juste. Le café (pas de la bière, y'a que Ela et Rose qui en boivent) de Meliot frisa partout, aspergeant celle-ci. La jeune fille se releva d'un bon, et, insultée, elle sortie rapidement de l'auberge.  
  
-oups! Dit Hanna.  
  
Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être désolée, car c'est à peine si elle ne se retenait pas de rire.  
  
La soirée terminée, Hanna et Salvia faussèrent compagnie à Rosemary et Elanor, et allèrent se coucher. Billy Cotton leur souhaita bonne nuit. Salvia affichait un sourire fière jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une hobbite faire de l'?il a Billy.  
  
-qu'elle regarde quelqu'un d'autre, celle-là! Dit Salvia, l'air maussade.  
  
-t'inquiète pas! Dit Hanna. Billy, contrairement à tout les garçons, sait reconnaître une idiote. Alors, pas de panique.  
  
-depuis quand, il sait ça? Demanda Salvia.  
  
Elles finirent par arriver devant Cul-de-Sac. Elles se séparèrent, et cette scène fut du déjà vu, pour Hanna. Mais encore une fois, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle avait vécu ça.  
  
Bizarrement, la porte était débarrée (ça vous dit quelque chose? ^^). Hanna entra, mais ne vit personne. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle cria de surprise. Mais ce cri était tellement aigu qu'il aurait pu alerter les voisins. Rowen la fit taire.  
  
-ou l'avez-vous mit? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-mit quoi?  
  
-L'Anneau, pardi!  
  
-bien, je l'ai cacher, comme vous me l'avez dit.  
  
-où?  
  
-vous m'avez dit de m'en parler a personne!  
  
-HANNA SACQUET! Arrêtez de plaisanter si vous ne voulez pas aller dans le jardin.  
  
-je peux y aller, si vous le voulez.  
  
-vous n'avez pas bien saisit ma pensée, je le crains. Je voulais dire que je vous aurait fait passer par la fenêtre.  
  
-ô! dit Hanna. Alors, j'arrête pas plaisanter. Attendez, je vais aller le chercher.  
  
Hanna partie dans sa chambre, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, tenant une enveloppe. Rowen la lui prit des mains et l'envoya au feu.  
  
-mais vous êtes folle! Vous voulez détruire mon héritage ?!  
  
-non, ne soyez pas si impatiente ! Dit Rowen. Êtes-vous donc déjà si attirée par son pouvoir?  
  
-non, dit Hanna, qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous le détruire?  
  
-attendez un peu, dit Rowen. Attendez.  
  
Elle retira l'anneau d'or du feu, avant dire a Hanna de le prendre.  
  
-mais vous êtes folle!? demanda Hanna. Je vais me brûlée, pour sur!  
  
Rowen lui laissa tomber l'Anneau dans la main. Hanna se mit a courir partout, avant de se rendre compte que l'Anneau était totalement froid. Elle s'arrêta, et le regarda, surprise. Elle poussa un cri de stupéfaction en se rendant compte qu'il y avait des symboles autours.  
  
-ouah! C'est génial! il y a de la lumière fluorescente qui en sort! C'est de la magie!?  
  
Rowen fut prise d'une envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus prêt, mais, ayant peur que la maison tombe en ruine, elle s'en abstenue. Elle soupira.  
  
-en language commun, cela signifie : One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darckness, bind them.  
  
-a, oui, dit Hanna. Je comprends. Alors, je dois partir, c'est ça?  
  
-comment avez-vous devinez?  
  
-je n'en sais rien, mon intuition. J'ai déjà entendu pareille histoire.  
  
-où ça?  
  
-pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
  
Rowen soupira. Elle avait craint durant un instant que Hanna ne se remémore des souvenirs, et n'accepte pas son destin. (ba, moi, faut dire que j'aimerais pas bien ça!)  
  
À ce moment, un bruit retentit. Rowen se leva, et découvrit Salvia, qui épiait. La pauvre hobbite dû partir avec Hanna vers Fondcombe.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
bon, alors, c'était le chapitre! Lalalalala! Alors, j'attends vos review, ou pas de suite! ^^ 


	5. première partie: un raccourci vers les c...

SALUT! Alors, comme promit, les réponses aux review! Je pense même ne plus être obligée de les annoncés! Ô MIRACLE!  
  
Eleclya111 : ^^ et bien merci! ^^ oui, j'ai reçu la review de ton ami! ^^ (ARGH! Moi et mes ^^!)  
  
Kristaline : tu aurais pu faire une review plus longue! Lol! Mais c'est pas grave, puisque tu avais eu le « privilège » de savoir à quoi t'attendre! ^^  
  
Mathieumg : OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D'ACCORD! T'ES GALADRIEL! **GROS sourire** et merci pour ton compliment! ^^  
  
Eryna Khan : peut-être que le chapitre est court... en fait, je ne remarque pas trop ça! ^^ ouais, d'accord. Si je trouve personne pour faire Arwen au masculin, ben ça sera un gars qui ressemblera à Aragorn.  
  
Lasgalina : c'est pas grave! T'inquiète, je ne t'en veut pas! ^^ merci de continuer à me soutenir.  
  
Elanor : j'ai pas bousiller la chanson! J'avait bien préciser que ça faisait plus de 6 mois que j'avais pas écouter la version française. (et je l'ai arrangée, en incluant un petit bout) Par contre, je la connais par c?ur en anglais. Merci! Et, au bout des narguls, Hanna va agir... na! Je t'le dit pas! ^^  
  
2e review d'Elanor : pourquoi c'est toi qui recois toute la bière? Parce que ¸a rime avec la chanson! Et je vais te dire, je ne pense pas que tu vas avoir des GROS problèmes... c'est plutôt Hanna qui en aura! ^^ (coup de nargul.... On va dire, ouais! ^^)  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : ouais, GO SALVIA! Et moi je rajoute : GO HANNA! GO ROSEMARY! GO ELANOR! ^^ franchement! Tu penses vraiment que je ne savais pas ce qu'était la Renaissance? Je te rappel que c'est MOI qui avait des cours d'histoire, l'an dernier! Et puis, dans ton e-mail, t'avais pas dit que c'était Moyen Age? C'est que je te suis plus, là... moi aussi, je vais faire mon costume, mais avec de l'aide, parce que MOI, je serais pas femme de ménage, plus tard! Et, même si je peux pas faire de sport jusqu'à Janvier, et bien soit, mais je sais quelle activité je vais faire! ^^  
  
Siria : là, je crois que tu dis ça parce que tu es en manque d'inspiration dans tes review, non? ^^  
  
Frodounette23 : et oui! mais il faut bien que l'histoire diffère un peu du film, non? et il faut que j'ajoute un peu d'humour, si je ne veux pas que ça soit trop sombre. Alors, je fais comme Peter Jackson! Hey, mais c'est vrai ça! Je suis LA Peter Jackson (aucun ressemble physique, pas d'inquiétude!) de cette fic! LOL! Oh que j'en suis fière! ^^  
  
Légolia : de comment, la dernière scène!??????? Je suis toute perdue, là! ^^  
  
La vache : ouais, d'accord, tu vas être gimli. Mais trouve toi un nom mieux qeu gimliette! ^^  
  
Note : NON! ÉMILIE EST MORTE! Snif! (désolée, je viens de finir les filles de Caleb, le cri de l'oie blanche)  
  
Note 2 : pour ceux qui vont faire des perso, est-ce que vous souhaitez changer vos psaudo, (sauf celles qui font Salvi, Rose et Ela) ?  
  
Note 3 : JE CHERCHE TOUJOURS DU MONDE POUR LES PERSO! ALORS VOUS POUVEZ VOUS PROPOSÉ!  
  
Voici la liste des perso : (c'est ceux qui ont demander en premier! Alors, c'est eux que j'ai prit. Désolée pour les autres... vous pouvez toujours vous proposer pour d'autre perso! ^^)  
  
Ps : ceux qui n'ont personne à côté, ça veut dire que je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un pour! Je vais spécifier si c'est un gars, ou une fille don j'ai besoin  
  
Frodon : Hanna (qui n'est pas sur ff.net et que je ne connais pas... Mais en fait, c'est que je prends mon propre caractère, pour ce perso, alors vous pouvez vous attendre au pire! ^^)  
  
Sam : salvia, qui équivaut à pomme-reinette  
  
Merry : Rosemary, qui est la dinde qui chante  
  
Pippin : Elanor, qui est Elanor sur FF.net  
  
Aragorn : Eryna Khan  
  
Legolas : legolia  
  
Gimli : sans nom pour l'instant, la vache anarchique  
  
Boromir : Eleclya111  
  
Gandalf : Rowen, qui est sortie de mon imagination  
  
Galadriel : mathieumg  
  
Faramir : Waterlily  
  
Théoden : (fille)  
  
Eomer : (fille)  
  
Eowyn : (gars)  
  
Denethor : (fille)  
  
Elrond : (fille)  
  
Arwen : (gars qui serait prêt à embrasser virtuellement quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas)  
  
Celeborn : (fille)  
  
Gollum : (fille ou gars... gollum=sexe indéterminé)  
  
Et il va sûrement en avoir d'autre! Mais je vous ai assez fait attendre, place à l'histoire! ^^  
  
Chapitre 5  
Un raccourci vers les chocolats  
  
-Quelques jours de marche, ainsi! Marmonna Salvia. Je n'en peux plus! Et en plus Hanna qui part de la Comté, sans intention de revenir! C'est désespérant!  
  
C'est alors que la jeune hobbite blonde se rendit compte que l'absence de Hanna. Elle s'était laissée distancée! Salvia paniqua : et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Hanna? Que ce passerait-il? Elle se mit désespérément à crier, espérant avoir une réponse :  
  
-Hanna! HANNA!  
  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns foncés apparut alors à l'autre bout de l'allée. Elle aussi avait l'air paniquée.  
  
-Quoi, Salvi? Demanda Hanna. Que ce passe-t-il?  
  
-J'ai cru que je vous avais perdue! Dit Salvi, encore sous le choque. Et puis j'ai promis à Rowen de ne pas vous perdre, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.  
  
Mais Hanna éclata de rire.  
  
-Voyons, Salvi! Dit-elle. Nous sommes dans la Comté! Que peut-il bien se passer d'étrange?  
  
Soudain, les branches de maïs s'écartèrent, pour laisser une hobbite au cheveux pales s'écrasée sur Salvia. Hanna arrêta tout de suite de rire, et les regarda toutes les deux, perplexe. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de se poser trop de question, car une autre hobbite venait de lui tombée dessus.  
  
***  
  
-Rose! Dit Elanor. Tu es certaine que ce soit une bonne idée? La dernière fois, ce n'était pas drôle! On a faillit se faire prendre!  
  
-N'y va pas, si tu as peur! Lui lança Rose. Moi, je ne suis pas peureuse!  
  
-HEY! S'indigna Elanor. Je te rappel que tu parles à la fille du Thain et du Touque!  
  
-Et toi, à la fille du Maître du Pays de Bouc!  
  
-Bon, c'est vrai, dit Ela, souriant soudain. Alors, on y va?  
  
Rosemary se retourna vers elle, avant de faire un sourire complice.  
  
-Oui, dit-elle. On y va!  
  
Elles sortirent lentement des buissons et se dirigèrent vers le potager. Elles tendirent l'oreille : la fermière Maggotte n'était pas dans les parages. Ce fut seulement après quand elles entendirent des aboiements de chien qu'elles décampèrent au plus vite.  
  
-Je te l'avais dit! Dit Ela.  
  
-Oh, toi, la ferme! Lui lança Rose.  
  
Elles coururent pendant un certain temps avant que Elanor ne fut distancée par Rosemary. Celle-ci continua à courir avant de foncé dans une hobbite. Bientôt, ce fut le tour d'Elanor de foncer dans quelqu'un.  
  
La jeune hobbite blonde-châtaigne regarda sur qui elle était tombée avant de lancer à Rose :  
  
-ROSE! C'est Hanna Sacquet!  
  
Rose était entrain de se relevée, et je frotter ses pantalons et sa chemise.  
  
-Je crois avoir remarquer, dit-elle en mettant tout ce qu'elle avait laisser tomber par terre dans les bras de Salvi. Et voilà Salvia Gamegie.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Hanna.  
  
-La même chose que d'habitude, voyons! Dit Elanor.  
  
-N'allez pas me dire que vous avez encore été voler chez la Fermière! Dit Hanna.  
  
-Et bien, en fait... commença Rose avant d'être interrompue par les cris de la fermière.  
  
-SORTEZ DE MON CHAMP! Criait-elle.  
  
Rose, Ela et Hanna firent volte face avant de s'enfuir du côté opposé à la fermière en colère. (OH! ça rime! ^^) Salvi resta pétrifiée sur place durant quelques temps, puis, elle poussa un cri aigu, et se mit à courir elle aussi.  
  
-Mais pourquoi est-elle ainsi!? Demanda Hanna. Il ne s'agit que de carotte!  
  
-En fait, lui répondit Elanor. C'est parce que ça fait plus d'un mois que nous allons lui « emprunter » « quelques » petites choses que nous ne lui ramenons jamais!  
  
-Et si vous voulez mon avis, dit Rosemary, qui suivait. Sa réaction est démesurée!  
  
Elanor s'arrêta brusquement, suivie des deux autres. Elles étaient maintenant devant un ravin.  
  
-On est fichue! Dit-elle.  
  
Mais à ce moment, Salvia leur rentra dedans, et elles se mirent toutes à débouler la colline. Enfin, elles arrivèrent en bas, empilée les unes par dessus les autres. La pauvre Elanor était complètement écrasée par les trois autres, contrairement à Hanna, qui avait eu la chance de tomber sur le dessus.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment qu'Elanor remarqua les excréments qui étaient devant elle. Elle renifla de dégoût.  
  
-Au moins, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas tombée dessus!  
  
Rosemary, qui était sous Hanna, poussa un gémissement.  
  
-Qui a-t-il? Lui demanda Elanor.  
  
-L'horreur! Répondit Rose. Je me suis cassée un ongle!  
  
-Ce n'est pas sérieux!? Dit Elanor, indignée.  
  
-Oui! dit Rose.  
  
-Pauvre toi!  
  
-Dites donc, dit Salvia. Ne serait-ce trop demander à la fille du Maître du Pays de Bouc de ce tassée pour permettre à une simple jardinière d'être libre de respirer?  
  
-Oui, bon, ça va! Dit Rose, avant de se levée.  
  
Elanor remarqua alors quelques choses.  
  
-Des barres de chocolats! Dit-elle. Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu abandonner cela ici? C'est indigne!  
  
Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se levée, Salvia et Rosemary s'était précipitées vers les barres.  
  
-MERCI! Dit Elanor. C'est vraiment gentil! Merci beaucoup!  
  
Mais elles ne l'écoutèrent pas, et continuèrent de remplir leur sac. Pendant ce temps, Hanna s'était levée, et avait marcher un peu. Elle se retourna vers ses amies, leur disant qu'il serait préférable de quitter à route, ce qu'elles ne firent pas, naturellement. On entendit alors un cri.  
  
Les quatre filles se levèrent d'on bon, avant d'aller se cachées. De leur cachette, elles virent un cavalier vêtu entièrement de noirs. C'était là un Nargul, Esprit Servant de l'Anneau, connu aussi sous le nom de Cavalier Noir.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
voilà, voilà, c'était mon chapitre, et je n'attends pas moins de review de votre part que d'habitude! ^^ 


	6. première partie: à l'auberge de la Pouli...

Siria : ouais, je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai changé! ^^  
  
Elanor : je me fou que tu cours vite, crois-moi, Ela, parce qu'il fallait que je trouve un prétexte pour que Rose te dépasse! Oui, oui, oui, tu vas faire des gaffes, je n'en doute pas! Mais en attendant, que dirais-tu de te calmer un peu, hein? Mais continue à jouer des tours à tes amis, c'est bien! En plus, tu déteins sur moi!^^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : comme tu dis, les narguls devraient être des filles. Mais que sont les nazguls, d'après toi? Des anciens Rois qui ont succomber au Pouvoir de l'innomé? Pas exactement. Bien entendu, les Narguls sont des anciens Rois, alors ils seront des Anciennes Reines. Mais un spectre a-t-il un sexe particulier? Je ne crois pas. Les orques, des filles? Non, je crois que se seront les seuls à faire exception à la règle, car jamais je n'oserais changer des filles en horreur pareille. Mais, pourtant, certains orques doivent être des filles, car Morghot avait prit des elfes. Et elfes implique homme, comme femme.  
  
Kristaline : Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire? Non, ta question n'est pas stupide, au contraire. Voilà : en fait, je cherche des gens pour avoir des noms pour mes perso. Et puis, c'est amusant, de savoir qu'on fait parti d'une fic, non? moi, j'ai déjà fait une apparition dans une fic, et tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça m'a fait plaisir! Alors, j'ai décidé d'en faire profiter à d'autre. Et je crois que ceux qui sont mes perso peuvent aussi donner des idées, d'autant que ça ne déroge pas au sujet principal.  
  
Légolia : Oui, en effet, dans la version originale, ce sont des champignons. Mais comme tu dis, c'est bien meilleur les barres de chocolat!  
  
Frodounete23 : c'est les deux. Je ne met plus d'expression québécoise (du moins, je fais attention) et je m'améliore. T'inquiète pas, je vais revenir! ^^  
  
La vache : Non, tu m'as dit l'autre nom que tu voulais! ^^  
  
Eriol : désolée, pour Gollum, j'ai changer d'avis... je ne vois pas comment on pourrait lui donner un autre nom... et puis, Eriol fait cultivé, et Gollum... enfin. Pour les Cavaliers Noirs, désolée aussi! je n'ai pas besoin de gens pour les faire! Sinon, j'aurais des problèmes! J'espère que tu me pardonnes! Snif  
  
Lady Myself : Alors, tant qu'il y en a une, PROFITES-EN!!!!!!! Merci encore pour ta review! ^^ Ça m'a fait plaisir. Ok, va pour Eomer.  
  
Lasgalina : je suis certaine que ça leur fait plaisir. Et pour toi, il n'est pas encore trop tard! Tu peux toujours te reprendre! Et, je te le redit : c'est seulement une personne qui écrit cette fic, en locuranse, moi! ^^  
  
TerenceHill-au-pouvoir : (la fille avec qui j'ai chatter) voui, c'est mon autre chapitre. Et VOUI t'es TRÈS gentille! ^^ aller, à la prochaine! ^^  
  
Ladinquichante : comme je l'ai déjà dit à d'autre, j'ai décidé de ne prendre personne pour Gollum. OH MON DIEU! Ça fait deux personnes, aujourd'hui, qui dise qu'ils préparent quelque chose. JE VEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI!!!!!  
  
@@@  
  
Chapitre 6  
À l'auberge de la Pouliche fringante  
  
« -COURS HANNA! Criaient ses amies. COURS! PLUS VITE!  
  
Tout était comme dans un rêve. Elles avaient tenté d'aller vers le Brandevin, et échapper ainsi aux cavaliers noirs qui rodaient. Mais ce fut sans succès. Peut après avec quitter leur cachette, elles étaient tombées face à face avec l'un de ses spectres de terreur. Rose, Ela et Salvi avaient continuer à courir jusqu'au petit bateau qui était amarré sur la rive, mais Hanna avait été retardée. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait réussi à les rejoindre en sautant dans l'embarcation, qui était déjà partie. Les cavaliers noirs n'arrêteraient sûrement pas de les poursuivre. »  
  
-Hanna, Hanna! Chuchota Rose à sa cousine. Sort des vapes, Hanna! Dis-nous ce que tu as l'intention de faire!  
  
Hanna se secoua. Elle était encore sous le choque de ce qui c'était produit, quelques heures plutôt.  
  
-Nous allons à la Pouliche Fringante, dit-elle, finalement. Rowen m'avait dit de la rejoindre à cet endroit. Peut-être pourrions-nous être renseignées d'avantage sur ces cavaliers.  
  
-Chouette! Dit Elanor, le sourire aux lèvres. Une auberge!  
  
***  
  
Des cordes de pluie tombaient quand elles arrivèrent à l'entrée du village de Bree. Hanna regarda autour, histoire de voir si la route était sure. Puis, les quatre hobbites traversèrent pour ce rendre au portail. Hanna cogna à la porte. Une petite fenêtre fut ouverte.  
  
-qui êtes-vous? demanda la vieille dame (VÉRO!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, non, son nom, c'est Henriette) Que faites-vous ici?  
  
-des hobbites de la Comté, répondit Hanna. Nous venons passez la nuit à l'auberge de la Pouliche Fringante. Mais pourquoi nous venons n'est pas de vos affaires.  
  
-très bien, très bien, dit Henriette. Entrez, vite. Il y a de drôles de créature qui rôdent, ces derniers temps.  
  
Les jeunes filles entrèrent. Le village était peuplé de Grande-Gens et de Hobbits, mais les Grande-Gens semblaient voir qu'elles n'étaient pas de Bree, et les bousculaient sans arrêt. Enfin, Hanna aperçu l'enseigne sur laquelle on pouvait lire : LA POULICHE FRINGUANTE.  
  
Elles entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, histoire de ne pas se faire mouillées encore plus. (Aussi que Rose se plaignait du fait que sa coiffure ne soit plus en état, mais bon, passons). Elles s'approchèrent du comptoir, où elles ne pouvaient voir par dessus, et Hanna parla à la dame qui était derrière.  
  
-Excusez-moi, dit-elle.  
  
La dame échappa le verre qu'elle était entrain de laver, et regarda pour voir la hobbite, par dessus le comptoir.  
  
-Bonjour! Dit-elle d'un voix enjouée. Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle...  
  
Hanna pensa tout de suite à cette chère Celandine, restée dans la calme Comté.  
  
-Soucolline, dit-elle.  
  
-Bonjour, mademoiselle Soucolline.  
  
-Nous sommes des amies de Rowen la Grise. Pouvez-vous lui dire que nous sommes arrivées?  
  
-désolée, dit la femme. Il n'y pas personne qui s'appel Rowen, ici. Il y a bien une Magicienne qui vient ici, parfois, mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis 6 mois.  
  
Le sourire d'Hanna s'effaça. Elle se retourna lentement vers ses amies.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors? demanda Slavia.  
  
***  
  
Deux heures plus tard, elles étaient toujours là, à attendre que Rowen arrive. Elle ne vint pas. Rose arriva avec un bière forma géant, qu'Elanor regarda avec de grands yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce? Demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-C'est une boisson alcoolisé, répondit Rosemary.  
  
-GÉNIAL! dit Elanor. J'en veux une, moi aussi!  
  
Sur ce, elle se leva et se précipita vers le bar, ou elle fut accueillie par des hommes et des femmes déjà ivres. Un frisson parcouru le dos de Hanna : elle sentait qu'on la regardait. Salvia lui toucha l'épaule, signe qu'elle voulait lui faire part de quelque chose.  
  
-Cet homme, là bas, dit Salvi. Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
-Il doit te trouver à son goût, dit Rose, que la bière commença déjà à rendre plus folle que d'habitude.  
  
-Tais-toi! Lui dit Hanna. Le temps n'est pas là la rigolade!  
  
Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait peur. Vraiment peur. Où était dont Rowen? Elle tentait de se faire croire que la vieille femme allait arriver, sans espoir. Soudain, elle entendit son nom.  
  
-Sacquet? Dit une voix féminine. Sur que je connais une Sacquet!  
  
Hanna ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête vers Elanor, qui était entrain de la trahir.  
  
-Elle est là bas! Continua Elanor. Hanna Sacquet! C'est ma cousine! Oui, mesdames et messieurs! Ma cousine!  
  
Hanna se leva d'un bon, et courut vers Elanor. Malheureusement pour elle, elle glissa sur un soulier, et tomba à la renverse. L'Anneau vola dans les airs. Elle tenta de le rattraper, mais il se faufila dans son doigt...  
  
« Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou. Soudain, elle senti qu'un regard mauvais la transperçait. Elle se retourna... l'?il de Sauriel, la maîtresse ténébreuse. Hanna trébucha une seconde fois, avant de penser à enlever l'Anneau... »  
  
Tout redevint clair. Hanna soupira. Quelqu'un l'attrapa soudain par le col de la chemise, et la plaqua contre un mur, hors de la vue de tous.  
  
-Vous attirez bien trop sur vous, mademoiselle Sacquet, dit l'homme.  
  
Hanna ne s'occupa pas du fait que l'homme avait une voix de femme, et qu'il l'avait interpellée par son véritable nom. La peur s'était emparée d'elle.  
  
L'homme l'emmena dans une chambre. Rendu là, il la poussa, et elle tomba sur le plancher dur.  
  
-Que me voulez-vous? Réussi-t-elle à articuler.  
  
-Un peu de prudence de votre part, car vous transporter pas un jouet, répondit l'homme.  
  
-Je ne transporte rien! (je préfère largement le : I carry nothing, mais, bon, c'est une fic française)  
  
-C'est fau, dit l'homme, en éteignant une chandelle avec ses doigts mouillés. Je peux passe inaperçu, si je le désire. Mais disparaître complètement, c'est un don rare.  
  
Sur ces mots, il envoya son capuchon par derrière, et Hanna se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un homme, mais une femme. Ses longs cheveux noirs et quelque peu sale qui lui tombaient sur les épaules (j'ai penser à lui même des cheveux plus long, mais je m'en suis abstenue) encadraient son visage sérieux, et se mariaient parfaitement avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond.  
  
-Qui est-te vous? demanda Hanna, incrédule.  
  
-N'avez-vous pas peur? Demanda la femme.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Pas assez, je dois vous le dire. Bien pire vous poursuit.  
  
Ils entendirent alors des bruits venant du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, et la femme sorti son épée de sa gaine, pour découvrir avec stupéfaction les visages de Salvia, Rosemary et Elanor.  
  
-Vous la laissez! Lança Salvi, sur un ton qu'elle voulait dur. Ou je vous rosse1!  
  
La femme rangea son épée, et lança aux quatre hobbites un regard pénétrant.  
  
-Vous êtes courageuses, dit-elle. Mais ceci ne vous sauvera pas. Car ils arrivent.  
  
-Qui ça? Demanda Elanor.  
  
-Vous le saurez le temps venu, répondit la femme.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave! dit Elanor, avec entrain. Au moins, on sera innocents jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt!  
  
Les quatre autres se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent.  
  
-Qui est-te vous? demanda soudain Rose, brisant le silence.  
  
-On m'appel Grande Touffe2 , répondit la femme.  
  
1 : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, rosser veut dire battre violemment, bien que je croie que vous le savez déjà.  
  
2 : Idée d'Eryna.  
  
@@@  
  
bon, c'était mon chapitre... bon, alors, avant la torture mentale... à, oui, DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. première partie: un poignard dans le noi...

BONJOUR! Alors, comme je suis en congé, j'ai décider d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, et de peut-être le publier, si j'atteints mes 12 review (m'en manque 2) Enfin, voilà les réponses aux review (je commence à comprendre un peu Albane, d'être écoeurée de mettre les réponses au début, surtout quand il y en a beaucoup! ^^)  
  
Elanor : NON! je ne te connais pas beaucoup, tu sais. Et puis, ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER M'SIEUR FRODON! Ouf! Pas de chialage! **air soulagée** enfin! ^^ O_O t'as des cours d'info? Moi, j'en avais l'an dernier, maintenant, j'ai de l'espagnol! (ouais! J'ai eu 11/11, dans mon examen! ^^) oui, bien entendu, c'est toi qui va sortir les plus stupides! Comment passer à côté de ça? ^^  
  
Eriol : DÉSOLÉE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **se met à pleurer** je sais que je suis méchante! Et deux autres personnes m'ont demandé, pour Gollum, mais j'ai refusé aussi! snif snif, parce que c'est ça! J'ai tout expliqué! Sois certaine que je te l'aurais donné, sinon! Snif, snfi! Mais, si tu veux, je peux faire quelque chose : je ne peux pas changer le nom de Gollum, ça n'aurait pas d'allure! Mais je peux dire que c'est toi! Et tu peux faire comme si c'était toi, et ça sera toi... t'es d'accord? T'es plus fâchée? **air piteux**  
  
La vache : oui, je sais. Mais c'est Eryna qui a décidé, et j'y peux rien! ^^ non, non, non, tu m'as déjà dit ton nom, pour Gimli! Mwaha! (on mon Dieu! Mon premier depuis LONGTEMPS) tu avais dit Morwen! Et ça sera ça! ^^  
  
Lady Myself : y'a vraiment pas de quoi. Il te reste juste à te trouver un surnom, enfin, un nom, pour Eomer! ^^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : T'AS FIAT UN FAUTE DANS TON PSAUDO!!!!!!!!!!! **air fière** va pas de dire que t'as encore attraper la grippe! Alors, VIENS PAS ME VOIR! Je ne veux surtout pas l'attrapée! **air effrayé comme je les fait SI mal** ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit, même s'il fait jour et que les oiseaux chantent! Oups, erreur, les oiseaux sont partis....^^  
  
Lasgalina : oui, je suis toute seule! Ça t'en a prit, du temps! LOL! Mais je te pardonne! Bon, oui, d'accord, ça va! Arrête d'imiter gollum! ^^  
  
Eryna Khan : WACK! Révérance à la Jack Sparrow! Je te vois mal faire ça, mais, bon, cela va de soit! ^^ non, elle n'est pas sensé vous ressembler... JE TE RAPPEL QUE J'AI PAS LES YEUX BLEUS MOI NON PLUS, ET QUE J'AI PAS LES CHEVEUX SI FONCÉS! LOL! ^^ non, je ne pense pas! ^^ je sais, ça ressemble un peu au film, mais je t'ai dit que j'allais y remédier... enfin, c'est comme ça! ^^ bien que je vais devoir attendre la sortie de la version longue des 2 tours pour continuer... T_T  
  
Kristaline : ouais, va pour Elrond! ^^  
  
Eleclya111 : TRON CHAT FAIT ÇA!!!!!!!! O_________________________O  
  
Siria : t'as vraiment rien a dire, hein, gaby? ^^  
  
Anonyme : a, ben... MERCI! ^^  
  
Andrée-anne : merci! ^^  
  
Légolia : comment, plein de sous entendus? LOL! Oui, tu as raison : LES FILLES AU POUVOIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@  
  
Les rôles :  
  
Frodon : Hanna (qui n'est pas sur ff.net et que je ne connais pas... Mais en fait, c'est que je prends mon propre caractère, pour ce perso, alors vous pouvez vous attendre au pire! ^^)  
  
Sam : salvia, qui équivaut à pomme-reinette  
  
Merry : Rosemary, qui est la dinde qui chante  
  
Pippin : Elanor, qui est Elanor sur FF.net  
  
Aragorn : Eryna Khan  
  
Legolas : legolia  
  
Gimli : Morwen, la vache anarchique  
  
Boromir : Eleclya111  
  
Gandalf : Rowen, qui est sortie de mon imagination  
  
Galadriel : mathieumg  
  
Faramir : Waterlily  
  
Théoden : (fille)  
  
Eomer : Lady Myself  
  
Eowyn : (gars)  
  
Denethor : (fille)  
  
Elrond : Kristaline  
  
Arwen : (gars qui serait prêt à embrasser virtuellement quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas) DERNIÈRE CHANCE POUR ARWEN!  
  
Celeborn : (fille)  
  
Gollum : Eriol (contente?)  
  
Note : A MERDE! BIENTÔT UN MOIS! V'la deux trois jour, je ne disais : ooooooo!!!!!!!! C'est cool! Mon genou ne me fait plus mal! ^^ et MAINTENANT, en art dram, je me fais accrocher le genou de SAIS PAS COMBIEN DE FOIS, et ça me fait ENCORE PLUS MAL QU'AVANT! (je l'ai pas encore dit à ma mère... elle va être découragée!) **envies de meurtre sur : Stéphanie, Frédérique (une fille), Philippe, Pierre-Louis, Félix-Antoine, moi, et LA CHAISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@  
  
Chapitre 7  
Un poignard dans le noir (ça rime! ^^)  
  
-C'est D-É-G-O-U-T-A-N-T! dit Elanor. Je déteste ça comme ce n'est pas possible! Comment t'as pu en arriver à faire confiance à cette femme, Hanna?  
  
-Ce n'est pas vous qui devriez lui dire quoi faire! Répliqua Salvia. Nous sommes toutes dans le même bateau!  
  
-Ce n'est pas juste! Dit Rosemary. Mes cheveux! J'avais eu tant de mal à les coiffés! Et maintenant, ils sont tout sales!  
  
-Arrêtez de geindre! Leur dit Grande-Touffe, sur un ton sévère. C'est ça, ou bien les Cavaliers Noirs!  
  
-Je préfère largement ces Cavaliers! Dit Elanor. Au moins, ils ne sont pas sales!  
  
-Mais ils empestent le danger, dit Hanna, qui avait fini par rejoindre Grande-Touffe sur une motte de terre.  
  
-Et puis, c'est sales bestioles nous dévore au complet! Dit Salvia.  
  
-Vous savez ce qu'ils mangent, quand elles n'ont pas de Hobbits à leur disposition? Demanda Rose.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien! Dit Elanor. Mais je ne veux SURTOUT pas le savoir!  
  
À ce moment, elle trébucha et se retrouva la tête la première dans la boue.  
  
***  
  
La nuit tomba bientôt, et nos cinq amies durent trouver un endroit où dormir. Grande-Touffe leur montra une vieille tour brûlée.  
  
-Ceci était la tour d'Amon Sul, dit-elle. Cela signifie : la Colline du Vent, ou Mont Venteux.  
  
-Quel nom sinistre! Dit Elanor. Nous ne pourrions pas aller ailleurs?  
  
-Non, dit simplement Grande-Touffe. Et arrêtez de vous plaindre, mademoiselle Touque.  
  
***  
  
Les quatre hobbites s'assirent par terre, épuisées. Seule Grande-Touffe ne semblait pas épuisée. Après leur avoir donner des épées, elle partie monter la garde dehors.  
  
***  
  
Durant la nuit, Hanna fut réveillée par le grésillement d'un feu de camp. Elle se redressa, et s'aperçu avec horreur que ses trois amies avaient allumer un feu, et que celui-ci brillait avec force. Elle éteignit le feu, mais c'était trop tard : les Cavaliers Noirs les avaient déjà repérées. Elles coururent jusqu'au sommet de l'Amon Sul, ou elles furent prises au piège.  
  
Les Cavaliers Noirs avançaient, cherchant qui d'entre les quatre filles avait l'Anneau en sa possession. Hanna, cette fois, obéit à l'Anneau, et disparue.  
  
« Quelle surprise eut-elle, en voyant que ce n'était pas des hommes, mais des femmes, sous ces capes noirs. Mais c'était l'horreur. Leur visage blanc, leur mains squelettiques... Hanna poussa elle-même un petit cri de surprise.  
  
Celle qui avait une grande couronne la vit. C'était l'un de leur nombreux pouvoir, la jeune hobbites s'en rendit bientôt compte. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, que déjà, la Reine la souleva de terre, tentant de lui prendre l'Anneau.  
  
Hanna se refendit à petits coups de point, mais ces efforts furent vains. Car elle senti bientôt une affreuse douleur, lui transpercer l'épaule gauche. Elle hurla. La Reine la jeta par terre, furieuse.  
  
À ce moment, la jeune fille distingua la forme de Grande-Touffe, qui faisait fuir les cavaliers avec un bâton enflammé. Hanna enleva l'Anneau... »  
  
Elle vit que Grande-Touffe se battait réellement avec ses Cavaliers. Elle se releva péniblement. Salvia s'aperçu tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et se précipita vers elle.  
  
-Hanna! Dit Salvia. Vous allez bien?  
  
Mais Hanna ne répondit pas. Elle regardait les Cavaliers fuir. Puis, Grande- Touffe se précipita vers elle.  
  
-Vous allez bien? s'enquit la Rôdeuse. Ils ne vous on rien fait?  
  
-Non, rien, répondit faiblement Hanna. J'ai seulement un peu mal au dos.  
  
-Il faut partir, dit Gande-Touffe. Ils peuvent revenir.  
  
-C'est ma faute! Dit Elanor, en pleurant. C'est moi qui aie proposé d'allumer un feu!  
  
-Non, dit Rose, tentant de réconforter sa cousine. C'est notre faute à nous toutes.  
  
Elanor la regarda, le menton tremblant sous l'effet de la peur, et réussi à sourire.  
  
-Partons, dit Salvia.  
  
Elles descendirent en bas de l'Amon Sul, pour continuer leur route.  
  
***  
  
Cela faisait une heure qu'elles marchaient quand Hanna senti ses forces l'abandonnée. Était-elle fatiguée? Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras. Elle tata son épaule gauche, pour se rendre compte que du sang en coulait... elle fuit prise d'une nausée. Elle ne remarqua pas que Salvia, qui marchait à côté d'elle, la regardait anxieusement. Elle tomba sur le sol.  
  
-HANNA, HANNA! Cria Salvia. GRANDE-TOUFFE, ELANOR, ROSE! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS!  
  
Grande-Touffe, Elanor et Rosemary se précipitèrent vers les deux autres hobbites. Hanna n'eut que le temps d'entre apercevoir le visage de ses amies avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...  
  
@@@  
  
oui, je sais, c'est DÉTESTABLE, un chapitre qui se termine de cette manière. Mais que voulez-vous! ^^ une dernière chose : REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ^^ 


	8. première partie: fuite vers le Guet

Kristaline : Non, tu ne le sais pas vraiment! Si tu penses le savoir, c'est que tu ne me connais pas très bien! Je peux vous surprendre à tout moment! ^^  
  
Lasgalina : Ailleuh! J'ai eu une conversation de toi.... comme dirait pomme- reinette, t'es certaine que tu ne t'es pas droguée au liquid paper?  
  
Siria : ben, raison de plus pour faire des fins comme ça! Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs, tu fais ça! lol!  
  
Eleclya111 : oui, en effet, Hanna est plus résistante que Frodon. Mais peut- être va-t-elle avoir du liquide vert... trop coooooooooooool! ^^ Oui, tu vas mourir... et tout le monde va te pleurer! Snif! Même moi! voui, même moi!  
  
Isilwen Took : oui, honte à toi, madame! Lol! Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas! ^^  
  
Elanor : Non, je n'ai rien contre toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Et appel moi m'sieur Frodon, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Si tu veux faire des bêtises, il faut payer! Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'aimes pas beaucoup l'école? Lol! Bon, oui, tu n'as pas à être désolée, parce qu'elle va s'en sortir!......... en tout cas, j'espère! ^^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : bof, si tu avais vu à quel heure je me suis couchée mardi dernier... tu ne te plaindrais pas! 1 heure du matin, réveillée à 6 heure! Et je connais quelqu'un qui se couche vers minuit, et se lève tout les matins à 5 heure! Alors, arrête de chialer, fille en pleine crise d'adolescence! (oui, oui, je ne sais pas si tu le remarque, mais tu es toujours entrain de chialer sur quelque chose! Et si tu continus... héhé, je publies ta photo sur internet! MWAHA! ^^) Ben, tu diras à ton frère bonjour de ma part, en même temps que je le trouve très gentil.  
  
Clem : Merci! ^^ Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit aux autres, je n'ai besoin de personne pour les narguls. Par contre, tu peux faire un autre méchant, si tu veux! lol!  
  
Lady Myself : t'inquiète pas, le sucre, tout le monde a été sous son emprise au moins un fois dans sa vie! (moi, quand j'étais petite, j'en mangeais à la peltée! ^^) Oui, bonne idée pour Ellenn! Ça commence par « e » alors, ça va très bien avec Eomund! (même plus certaine de l'orthographe!)  
  
Legolia : Non, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre-ci, mais dans l'autre. Et toi, tu apparais avec Morwen (Gimli) dans deux chapitres.  
  
Eriol : ^_____________________________^ oui, attends patiemment ton apparition... **image de Gollum entrain de se rouler par terre** O______________o  
  
Eryna Khan : Oui, moi aussi, je parle parfois bizarrement... tout le monde dit que je suis folle, de lire des grosse briques.... alors, je rentre dans le jeu! ^^ Je vais attendre la version longue des deux tours, et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas le temps de finir la première partie, avant que celle des deux tours sorte (dans deux semaines, environs). Donc, il n'y aura pas de tour! LOL! Et pour celle du retour du roi, je prendrais sûrement la version courte pour écrire, en rajoutant quelques petites choses, mais la troisième partie ne sera certainement pas drôle... j'ai aussi l'intention d'écrire le nettoyage de la Comté.  
  
La vache : ne serais-tu pas encore entrain de perdre ta dernière cellule grise?  
  
Frodounette23 : peut-être que tu n'as pas remarquer, mais au moins la moitié du chapitre précédent était de moi. Seulement, je ne leur ai pas fait faire de bêtise. Le moins de bêtises possible, et ça fait le plus sérieux que je puisse faire. Bref, ce chapitre a un peu de mon moi-même, entre ½ et ¾.  
  
Note : j'ai encore besoin de personne pour : Théoden (fille), Denethor (fille) et Eowyn (gars). Alors, les filles, si vous avec des ami(e)s qui voudraient peut-être faire l'un des trois de ses personnages, dites-leur de m'envoyer un review.  
  
Chapitre 8  
Fuite vers le Guet  
  
Quand Hanna se réveilla, elle vit que Salvia, Elanor et Rosemary était à côté d'elle, et que sa chemise avait été détachée (avis à ceux qui pense croche : elle a un autre vêtement en dessous que ses sous-vêtements). Elle gémit, et se redressa sur son séant. Ses amies se retournèrent vers elle, et Salvia la força à ce recouchée.  
  
-Vous êtes blessée, dit-elle. Reposez-vous.  
  
-Mais je... commença Hanna.  
  
-Dormez, si vous le pouvez! Ordonna Grande-Touffe, en forçant la jeune hobbite à se recouchée.  
  
Puis, elle parti dans les bois. Elle était inquiète. Hanna avait été blessée par les Nazguls. Un homme normal succombait à l'Ombre seulement au bout de quelques jours. Mais elle savait qu'Hanna avait la force de résister au moins deux semaines, peut-être plus. Elle erra tout la nuit, surveillant quand même les hobbites. Quand elle revint au matin, Hanna dormait encore, mais les trois autres s'affairaient à faire les bagages.  
  
-Que faites-vous donc? Demanda la Rôdeuse.  
  
-Nous avons penser que partir tout de suite serait une bonne idée, répondit Rosemary. Les Cavaliers pourraient revenir.  
  
-C'est une excellente idée, dit Grande-Touffe. Mais Hanna peut-elle marcher, voilà la question.  
  
-Je ne crois pas, répondit une petite voix claire de hobbit venant de l'endroit ou Hanna était allongée.  
  
Celle-ci s'était redressée cahin-caha, et les regardait. Pourtant, son regard n'avait pas l'air déranger par quoi de ce soit, et n'était pas perdu dans les ténèbres, du moins, pas encore.  
  
Quand elles se mirent en route, Grande-Touffe su qu'il était évident qu'Hanna ne pouvait marcher, mais elles devaient être rapides, et atteindre le Guet de Fondcombe aussi vite que possible.  
  
Hanna fut donc placée sur le poney de Salvia, Bill (c'était une femelle, mais elle l'avait appelée ainsi en l'honneur de vous savez qui) et les autres se partagèrent les bagages. (oui, oui, comment dans le livre)  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'Hanna ne recommence à avoir de la difficulté à tenir sa tête droite. La nuit, elles étaient deux à maintenir la garde. Aussi, alors que les autres n'avaient besoins que d'une couverture pour se tenir au chaud, deux ne suffisait pas, pour la jeune hobbite.  
  
-Je m'inquiète pour elle, dit Elanor à Grande-Touffe. Plus les jours avancent, et plus son état empire. Ne pouvons-nous donc pas passez par les collines, pour se rendre au nord de Fondcombe?  
  
-Le chemin est trop ardu! Dit Rosemary.  
  
-Mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, dit Salvia.  
  
-Soit, dit Grande-Touffe. Nous passerons par les collines.  
  
Mais ce soi-disant raccourci ce révéla désastreux, car la pluie récemment tombée n'avait qu'empirer l'état du terrain. Elles escaladaient péniblement la colline, quand Bill le poney commença à glisser.  
  
Hanna se réveilla en sursaut, et tenta de s'accrocher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à sa monture, mais avec un bras valide, ce n'est pas très facile. Elle tomba en bas du poney, laissant échapper un petit cri. Celui-ci, allégé de sa charge, arrêta de débouler, mais Hanna roula sur le gazon mouillé, avant de tomber dans un fossé peu profond.  
  
Les autres, alertées par le cri de leur amie, se retournèrent, et eurent à peine le temps de voir Hanna tomber, puis débouler, et finalement, elle disparue de leur vue.  
  
Salvi, Ela et Rose précipitèrent, mais Grande-Touffe les retint.  
  
-Attendez, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas encore sur. Laissez-moi faire, car je connais mieux que vous ces terres.  
  
Sur ces mots, la Rôdeuse se mit à descendre lentement, avant de sauter dans le ravin ou était tombée Hanna. Elle retrouva celle-ci dans l'obscurité à la lueur de ses yeux. La jeune hobbite était dans un état lamentable et s'était coupée à la joue droite. Grande-Touffe la prit dans ses bras, et l'aida à remonter.  
  
Après cela, il en fut convenu qu'Hanna serait forcée de marcher. (cette partie fait parti du livre, en ce qui concerne le fait que Frodon fut contraint de marcher durant une certaine partie du voyage). Elle était soutenue parfois par Salvi, Ela, Rose, et même Grande-Touffe, quand les jeunes hobbites étaient trop lasses pour cela.  
  
***  
  
La nuit était tombée. Soudain, les cris des Narguls retentirent au loin. Hanna se redressa en hurlant, de douleur, de surprise et de peur. Les trois hobbites se précipitèrent vers elle, tandis que Grande-Touffe écoutait attentivement. Mais rien de plus n'était audible que les cris de douleur de la hobbite.  
  
-GRANDE-TOUFFE! Hurla Salvia.  
  
Grande-Touffe se rendit enfin aux côtés d'Hanna, et l'observa attentivement.  
  
-Je croyais pouvoir peut-être la guérir, mais maintenant, ce qu'il lui faut est la médecine elfique, dit-elle.  
  
Elle prit Hanna dans ses bras, et fit signe aux autres de la suivre.  
  
-Nous sommes à 6 jours de Fondcombe! Dit Salvia.  
  
-Elle ne tiendra pas! Dit Elanor, qui pleurait tout en courant.  
  
-Hann! Dit Rosemary. Tiens bon!  
  
***  
  
-Des Trolls! S'écria Elanor, avant de se cacher derrière Rose. Ils nous attendent dans la clairière pour nous dévorées!  
  
-du calme, Ela! Lui dit Rosemary. Calme toi!  
  
-Ce sont des Trolls, en effet, dit Grande-Touffe. Mais changés en pierre.  
  
-Comme dans l'histoire de madame Belladonna! Dit Salvia.  
  
-Ce sont eux, dit Grande-Touffe. Mais allons, restons ici pour prendre un peu de repos.  
  
Elle déposa Hanna par terre, et lui ouvrit la chemise. (encore une fois, je spécifies qu'il y a autre chose comme VÊTEMENT en dessous, sauf les sous- vêtements).  
  
-Tenez bon! Dit Salvia. Regardez, c'est les drôles de l'histoire de vôtre tante!  
  
Hanna cria, et à ce même moment retenti un cri de Narguls.  
  
-Ils arrivent! Dit Rose, tremblante.  
  
Grande-Touffe appela Salvia.  
  
-Je croyais qu'elle resterait stable encore quelques jours, lui dit-elle. Mais il n'en est pas ainsi. Je pars chercher des herbes. Je ne devrais pas être longue. Mais veillez sur elle.  
  
La Rôdeuse s'enfonça alors dans les bois. Il ne ce passa pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne trouve de l'Athelas, ou Feuille des Reines. Au moment ou elle en coupait les racines, une épée se glissa sous sa gorge.  
  
-C'est bien la première fois que je vois une Rôdeuse ne pas porter attention aux alentours.  
  
-Glorfindel! S'exclama Grande-Touffe, se tourna vivement vers la jeune elfe blonde qui l'avait interpellée.  
  
-Et bien, dit Glorfindel. Cela faut au moins une semaine que je suis à votre recherche, et je vous trouve maintenant, avec une hobbite blessée.  
  
-Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour l'aidée?  
  
-Mon pouvoir n'est pas assez grand. Celui de Kristaline et de ses trois enfants le serait, mais pas le miens.  
  
-Venez, dit Grande-Touffe.  
  
Elle la conduisit jusqu'à Hanna, qui gémissait encore. Glorfindel soupira, avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille.  
  
-Hanna, Im Glorfindel. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad.  
  
Hanna n'eut aucune réaction, et continua ses gémissements, qui s'intensifiaient.  
  
-Je l'emmène, dit Glorfindel. Je vais le porte à Dame Kristaline. La pauvre hobbite ne tiendra plus longtemps. Elle commence à disparaître.  
  
Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras (elle était à peine plus lourde qu'un enfant de 6 ans) et le mit sur son cheval.  
  
-Cinq spectres sont à vos trousses. Où sont les quatre autres, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il faut que je me rende au Guet. Sinon, nous la perdrons.  
  
-Be iest lîn, dit Grande-Touffe, donnant son consentement. Chevauchez le plus rapidement possible!  
  
-C'est promit, dit Glorfindel, avant d'ordonner à son cheval de filer tel une flèche.  
  
-Bonne chance, dit tout bas Grande-Touffe. Que les Valars vous protègent.  
  
***  
  
Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que les Cavaliers Noirs retrouvent leurs traces. Et, cette fois, ils étaient neuf. Glorfindel chevaucha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Arrivées au Guet, elle n'eut pas le choix. Elle sauta en bas de son cheval, le poussant pour traverser la rivière, et alla se cacher dans les buissons.  
  
Le cheval blanc traversa, mais s'arrête. Hanna leva lentement la tête. Elle ne voyait Glorfindel nul part. Lentement, elle glissa en bas du cheval, n'ayant personne pour la retenir.  
  
Les Cavaliers s'engagèrent dans le lit de la rivière. Soudain, alors qu'ils avaient presque terminer leur traversée, l'eau dirigée sans doute par la Dame Kristaline gicla de partout, les emportant.  
  
Hanna leva la tête. Seulement pour voir qu'une elfe traverser la rivière. Puis, elle perdit conscience.  
  
Glorfindel avait empêcher les Narguls de revenir sur leurs pas. Et elle venait de trouver Hanna par terre. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et remonta sur son cheval. Ella arriva à Fondcombe la nuit tombée. Rowen était là, avec la Dame Kristaline. Elles prirent Hanna sous leur charge, Glorfindel retourna chercher Grande-Touffe, Slavia, Rosemary et Elanor.  
  
@@@@@  
  
^^ c'était là mon chapitre! Oui, oui! et n'oubliez pas les reviews! ^^ 


	9. première partie: nombreuses rencontres

Eleclya111 : qu'as-tu contre Arwen? Ouais, ouach, du liquide vert! lol!  
  
Lady Myself : Oui, moi aussi, je suis sous l'effet du sucre, ces derniers temps! ^^  
  
Lasgalina : tiens, bizarre! Toi aussi, tu n'es pas de ton age? Moi : age mental de 14-15 ans, et age physique (d'après ce que les gens me disent) de 15-16 ans. Bref, je n'ai qu'un peu plus de 13 ans et demi! ^^  
  
Eryna Khan : Tu veux de la sauce mirilesque? Et bien, il y en aura, dans ce chapitre, fais-moi confiance! ^^  
  
Kristaline : et tu n'as pas finie d'être étonnée, Elrond en fille! Car ce chapitre réserve des surprises.... Héhéhéhéhéhé! ^^  
  
Mathieumg : Maintenant, t'as encore 4 chapitre à lire! Mais fais vite pour lire les autres, ou sinon, tu seras VRAIMENT en retard!  
  
Elanor : non, en fait, pour être franche, ça me dérange, que tu m'appels monsieur Frodon! J'ai seulement dit ça pour que tu arrêtes de le dire, et ça a marcher! ^^ Que veux-tu, tu ne peux pas toujours être le centre d'attraction! Et il ne faut pas oublier que le perso principale, c'est Hanna!  
  
La dinde, première review : O_________________o tu sais que tu me fais peur?  
  
La dinde, deuxième review : Ouais, je vais bien savoir un jour ce que tu prépares! En attendant, faut attendre! lol!  
  
Frodounette23 : et bien, merci! ^^ HEY! Mais c'est vrai! J'écris vite, moi! lol!  
  
Clem : Oui, à vos ordres, Clem le Balrog! ^^  
  
Légolia : toi, tu n'as pas lu le lire! Lol! Dans le livre, c'est Glorfindel, qui va porter Frodon à Fondcombe.  
  
Note : allez voir ma nouvelle fic, l'Appel de la Mer! Si vous plait!  
  
Note2 : encore deux mois sans édu... je vous emmerde, avec ça, hein?  
  
Chapitre 9  
Nombreuses rencontres  
  
Salvia tournait en rond. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de Hanna. Elle s'inquiétait.  
  
Elanor avait perdu son sourire, et Rosemary son enthousiasme. Grande- Touffe, quand a-t-elle, était encore plus sombre qu'à l'habitude.  
  
Un bruit de sabot retenti dans la forêt. Grande-Touffe se leva, regardant vers la direction d'où venait le son. Toutes retinrent leur souffle.  
  
Bientôt, la jeune elfe sortie des bois. Elle sauta à bas de son cheval, et les dévisagea longuement, avant de soupirer. Ce fut Salvia qui parla la première.  
  
-Quand est-il de Hanna? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.  
  
-Mon intention n'est pas de vous découragées, ou bien de vous inquiétées, répondit Glorfindel. Mais sa santé ne s'améliore pas, car elle a perdu conscience au Guet.  
  
-Elle n'a pas basculer du côté des ténèbres, au moins? La questionna Grande- Touffe, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis quelques temps.  
  
-Pas quand je l'ai emmenée, dit Glorfindel. Elle luttait, et, si vous voulez mon avis, elle doit encore se battre.  
  
***  
  
Les hobbites et le Rôdeuse venaient d'arriver à Fondcombe, et s'inquiétaient de l'état de santé d'Hanna. Salvia se précipita aussitôt dans la chambre où celle-ci était. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle entendit trois voix : elle en connaissait deux. L'autre devait appartenir à la Dame Kristaline.  
  
-Qu'est-il arriver? Demanda la voix d'une hobbite, que Salvi n'identifia pas tout de suite.  
  
-Elle est gravement blessée, dit Rowen. De jour en jour, son état s'aggrave.  
  
-Ne pouvons-nous donc rien faire? Demanda la hobbite.  
  
-Je ferais de mon mieux, dit Kristaline. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je dois administrer mes soins à quelqu'un qui a pareille blessure.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Salvia reconnu la voix hobbite... Belladonna! La tante d'Hanna! C'était donc ici, qu'elle était allée! Salvia voulu entrer dans la pièce, mais à ce même moment, Rowen et Belladonna en sortirent, laissant la Dame Kristaline seule avec Hanna.  
  
Salvia entra dans la pièce, et, elle se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers Hanna. Elle réprima un cri. Le visage de son amie était verdâtre.  
  
***  
  
Les jours passèrent, et l'état d'Hanna s'aggravait. Tous étaient inquiets. C'était la troisième nuit depuis l'arrivée de la jeune hobbite à Fondcombe. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouver ses esprits, ni ne s'était réveillée. Mais elle lutait dans son sommeil. Elle lutait contre les ténèbres qui tentaient de l'envahir.  
  
Ce soir là, la Dame Kristaline, Rowen et Salvia étaient au chevet d'Hanna, lorsque celle-ci commença à avoir des spasmes. Rowen ordonna à Salvia de sortir, ce que celle-ci fit, s'inquiétant plus que jamais.  
  
-Un fragment de la lame est encore dans la blessure, dit Rowen.  
  
-J'ai cru le deviner, répondit Kristaline, tout en ouvrant la chemise de Hanna. (suis-je vraiment obligée de préciser la même chose que dans l'autre chapitre?)  
  
Elle prit ensuite une pince, et l'enfonça dans la blessure. Hanna, bien qu'elle était inconsciente, poussa un cri de douleur, cri qui commençait sérieusement à ressembler à celui des Narguls. Elle s'agita encore plus.  
  
-Vite! Dit Rowen, d'un ton pressant. Nous sommes entrain de la perdre!  
  
-Je vais ce que je peux! Répliqua Kristaline. Retenez-la! Retenez-la!  
  
Puis, au moment où Rowen avait perdu tout espoir, Kristaline ressorti sa pince et un morceau de métal en tomba. Hanna cessa de gémir, et recommença à respirer normalement. Le vert de son visage disparu, ne laissant que de petites marques rouges autours de ses yeux.  
  
***  
  
Le soleil sur son visage? Jamais Hanna n'avait cru qu'elle ressentirait cela, pas après sa blessure. Et c'est pourtant ce qui arrivait. Elle cilla, et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle s'entendit à peine demander où elle se trouvait. Quelle surprise eut-elle en entendant une voix lui répondre!  
  
-Nous sommes le 24 octobre, à 10 heure du matin, dit la voix.  
  
Hanna s'interrogea quelques secondes sur la provenance de la voix, puis, elle réalisa que c'était la voix de Rowen. Celle-ci lui expliqua tout ce qui était arriver, depuis environ 4 jours.  
  
***  
  
Une petite maison de hobbit  
  
Une jeune fille de le même race approchait. Elle avait les cheveux foncés, mais ses yeux étaient in distinguables. Elle montait les marches menant à la porte, et ouvrit celle-ci, avant de s'engouffrer dans le smial. À l'intérieur se tenait une femme au cheveux gris...gris...gris...gris...gris...  
  
Une petite maison de hobbit.  
  
Un jeune homme de le même race approchait. Il avait les cheveux foncés, mais ses yeux étaient in distinguables. Il montait les marches menant à la porte, et ouvrit celle-ci, avant de s'engouffrer dans le smial. À l'intérieur se tenait un homme au cheveux gris...gris...gris...gris...gris...  
  
***  
  
Hanna se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire le même rêve, deux fois, bien que la première fois, c'était une fille, et la deuxième fois, un garçon. Puis, elle comprit.  
  
-Frodon Sacquet, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle venait de se souvenir de l'histoire. De cette même histoire qui l'avait effrayée, et émue. Hanna se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir lu que Frodon Sacquet avait été blessé par le poignard des Narguls, le 6 octobre. Et, coïncidence, sa blessure était similaire à la sienne, sans compter qu'elle avait subit les mêmes souffrances.  
  
Elle tenta de se rappeler des faits qui se déroulait plus loin : si l'Anneau avait été détruit, si un des compagnons de la Communauté était mort. Mais elle ne réussit pas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être la Communauté de l'Anneau.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, elle était assez en forme pour se levé. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'habilla, puis sorti de sa chambre. À l'angle d'un couloir, elle heurta une hobbite, et toutes les deux tombèrent sur le sol.  
  
-Désolée! couina la hobbite. J'allais voir mon amie... elle est très mal en point, et...  
  
Salvia, car c'était elle, s'interrompue en voyant Hanna. Ses yeux bruns s'agrandirent, de surprise, de joie, d'inquiétude, et, un peu de colère. Ne sachant pas pour lequel de ses sentiments elle devait opter, elle se mit à pleurer, à rire, et à crier en même temps.  
  
-Non, mais que faites-vous en dehors de vôtre lit! Gronda Salvia. Vous devriez encore y être!  
  
-Ola! Mais calme-toi, Salvi! Dit Hanna. Je me suis levée parce que j'étais prête et que je suis beaucoup mieux.  
  
Les cris de Salvia avait alerté la plus part de ceux qui traînaient dans les environs, dont Elanor et Rosemary. Celles-ci arrivèrent en courant, avant de s'arrêter brutalement.  
  
-Dites-moi que je rêve, fit Elanor, les yeux grand ouverts. Dites-moi que Hanna est encore dans sa chambre, et que je n'ai pas d'hallucination!  
  
-Tu n'as pas d'hallucination, lui dit Rosemary, tremblant de la même joie. Elle est bien là, devant nous!  
  
-HANN! Cria Elanor, avant de sauter dans les bras de sa cousine.  
  
Celle-ci éclata de rire, et, au bout d'un moment, demanda à Elanor de la laissée. Mais aussitôt qu'elle eu desserrer son éteinte, ce fut le tour de Rosemary, de lui sauter littéralement dessus.  
  
-Vous vous amusez bien, hein les filles? Demanda une voix hobbite, que Hanna reconnue aussitôt.  
  
-BELLADONNA! Hurla-t-elle, avant de se précipiter dans les bras de sa tante.  
  
-Bonjour, ma grande, lui dit sa tante.  
  
-C'est tellement bon de vous retrouvée! Pourquoi ne vous aies-je pas vue avant?  
  
-Parce que tu dormais! rit Belladonna.  
  
@@@  
  
Voilà! C'était mon chapitre! (est-ce que c'est moi, ou que fait toujours des fin comme ça... ^^)  
  
En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews en grand nombre! :p 


	10. première partie: le Grand Conseil de Kri...

Kristaline : euh... a quelque chose de plate? ^^  
  
Clem : là, tu commences SÉRIEUSEMENT à me faire peur! O_O  
  
Eryna Khan : AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **se sauve en courant** là, tu m'as traumatisée! Oups, désolée, je dois aller chez le psy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Eleclya111 : oui, te voici, te voilà! Car dans ce chapitre, tu arriveras!  
  
Elanor : NON! C'EST PAS COOL! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PLUS M'APPELER M'SIEUR FRODON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ba, je pense pas que le chapitre sera aussi bon... t'as déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux que le Conseil d'Elrond, à part l'école?  
  
La vache : oui, toi aussi, tu arrives dans ce chapitre  
  
Siria : mes cheveux poussent TOUT le temps, et deuxièmement, je l'ai ai frisés!  
  
Lasgalina : tu savais que tu fais parti de celle qui me traumatise?  
  
Nea 4 : dsl, j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour gollum. Il reste Eowyn, pour les gars, et Denethor et Théoden pour les filles.  
  
Légolia : de bonne humeur? Je peux tuer ton perso, alors? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Non, c'est une blague! Moi, tuer legolas? (même si j'en ai envie! O_O) bref, c'est bien pour toi que tu sois de bonne humeur.  
  
Note : allez lire : eowyn, dame blanche du rohan, si vous plait!  
  
Chapitre 10  
Le Grand Conseil de Kristaline  
  
-Amis de toujours, dit la Dame Kristaline, se levant. Nous sommes réunis ici pour trouver des initiatives contre les attaques incessante du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est à l'aube de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous combattrez, ou perdrez. Nous sommes tous uni par ce même destin.  
  
Elle fit un pose, et en profita pour dévisager tout ceux qui se trouvait dans l'assemblée. Il y avait Hanna, bien entendu, et Rowen. Grande-Touffe était aussi présente, ainsi que d'autre Gens de la Terre du Milieu, dont Legolia, princesse de la Forêt Noire, et fille de Tranduil; Morwen, fille de Gloïn; et Eleclya de Gondor. Kristaline reprit la parole :  
  
-Montez-leur l'Anneau, Hanna, dit-elle.  
  
Hanna se leva, et se dirigea vers le centre du cercle formé par le Conseil. Elle y déposa l'Anneau, et revint rapidement à sa place.  
  
-Alors, c'est vrai, dit Eleclya.  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers elle, attendant la suite des événements. Eleclya était une grande jeune femme, et avait les cheveux roux et ses yeux gris.  
  
-Dans un rêve, poursuivit la jeune femme. Tout n'était qu'Ombre. Mais à l'ouest (là, je ne suis pas certaine... mais c'est pas grave! ^^) une pâle lueur persistait. Et une voix criait : Votre Fin est proche. Le Fléau d'Isildur (n/a : pour certaine chose, ou personnage, vous remarquerez je ne changer rien) a été retrouver.  
  
Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était approchée lentement de l'Anneau.  
  
-Le Fléau d'Isildur, murmura-t-elle, tendant la main vers l'Unique.  
  
-ELECLYA! Cria Kristaline.  
  
Mais il était trop tard. Rowen se leva d'un bon, et ce mit à parler le langage noir du Mordor. Eleclya recula, et tout les autres se recroquevillèrent sur leur siège.  
  
-Jamais de tels mots n'ont été prononcer dans cette langue, ici, à Imladris! Gronda Kristaline.  
  
-Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Dame Kristaline, dit Rowen. Car le Parler Noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions de l'Est! L'Anneau est totalement maléfique!  
  
-Cet Anneau est un don, déclara Eleclya, se relevant. Un Don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir? Depuis longtemps déjà, ma mère, l'Intendante du Gondor, à tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de NOTRE peuple, si VOS terres sont encore en sécurités! Donnez au Gondor l'Arme de notre Ennemie, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre elle!  
  
-On ne peut le contrôler! Lança Grande-Touffe, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début du Conseil. Personne ne le peut. L'Anneau Unique n'appartient qu'à Sauriel! Il n'a pas d'autre Maître!  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'une Rôdeuse connaît à ces choses là? Demanda Eleclya, sarcastique.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une simple Rôdeuse! Lança la silencieuse Legolia de la Forêt Noire. C'est Aisha, fille d'Arathorn! Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance!  
  
Cette Elfe était blonde, et avant les yeux bleus. Jamais l'on avait vu meilleur archer, à la Forêt Noire. Elle était imbattable.  
  
-Aisha, hein? Dit Eleclya, comprenant enfin qui était cette Rôdeuse au cheveux noirs. La Descendante d'Isildur?  
  
-Et l'Héritière du Trône de Gondor! Continua Legolia.  
  
-Havo dad, Legolia, dit Aisha, mal à l'aise.  
  
-Le Gondor n'a pas de Reine, dit Eleclya, allant ce rassoire. Il n'en a pas besoin.  
  
-Aisha a raison, déclara Rowen. Nous ne pouvons l'utilisé.  
  
-Vous n'avez autre choix que de le détruire, poursuivit Kristaline.  
  
-Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire? Déclara Morwen.  
  
La Naine aux cheveux roux foncés, aux yeux bruns et au visage elfique se leva, brandit sa hache, avant de l'abattre sur l'Anneau. Mais ce fut l'arme qui éclata en morceaux, projetant Morwen quelques même plus loin.  
  
À ce même moment, Hanna fut prise d'une énorme nausée. Elle bascula, en tomba à bas de sa chaise. Rowen regarda la jeune hobbite remontrer sur son siège, inquiète. Elle se rendit compte qu'Hanna avait comprit. Elle était liée à l'Anneau. Trop étroitement pour s'en défaire. La Magicienne espérait que la hobbite ne fasse pas ce qu'elle pensait.  
  
-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Morwen, fille de Gloïn, par aucuns des moyens que nous avons être notre possession, dit Kristaline. Il a été conçu des les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il pusse être détruit. Il faut donc l'y emmener. L'un de vous, doit le faire.  
  
Les Membres du Conseil se tinrent un moment en silence. Tous ressentaient le même mal aise.  
  
-On entre pas en Mordor aussi facilement, soupira Eleclya. Car il y a là quelque chose de pire que les orques. Un Grand ?il, limbé de flammes. Et l'air que nous respirons, est empoisonnées. Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est pure folie.  
  
-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que la Dame Kristaline a dit? S'exclama Legolia, furieuse. L'Anneau doit être détruit.  
  
-Et je suppose que vous croyez que c'est à vous de la faire? Demanda Morwen.  
  
-Si nous échouons, que ce passera-t-il? Cria Eleclya. Que ce passera-t-il lorsque Sauriel aura récupérer l'Anneau!?  
  
-Je refuse de le voir, dans les mains d'un elfe! Dit Morwen, menaçante.  
  
À ce moment, tous se levèrent, et commencèrent à ce hurler les uns sur les autres. Même Rowen. Aisha, quand a elle, resta assise, toujours aussi silencieuse. Soudain, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent, Hanna se leva à son tour, et dit de sa petite voix de hobbite :  
  
-Je vais le faire!  
  
La première fois, personne ne l'écouta.  
  
-JE VAIS LE FAIRE! Répéta-t-elle plus fort.  
  
Tous se turent enfin, pour se retourner vers la jeune fille. Rowen savait qu'Hanna venait d'obéir au destin.  
  
-Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor, dit la hobbite. Bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen, ajouta-t-elle moins fort.  
  
-je vais vous aidez à porter ce fardeau, Hanna Sacquet, soupira Rowen, avant de s'approcher d'elle. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.  
  
Aisha avait regarder la scène du conflit, sans pourtant y participer. Elle se leva à son tour, et prononça ces mots :  
  
-Si par ma vie où ma mort, je peux vous protégée, je le ferais, déclara-t- elle, s'approchant d'Hanna, avant de ce mettre à genoux devant elle. Mon épée est vôtre.  
  
-Et mon arc est votre! Lança Legolia, s'avançant à son tour.  
  
-Et ma hache! Dit Morwen la Naine.  
  
Eleclya soupira, avant de dire à son tour :  
  
-Vous avez le destin du monde entre vos mains, petite femme. Et si telle est la volonté de ce Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.  
  
Une petite voix aigue s'éleva alors des buissons.  
  
-HEY! Cria Salvia, avant de se précipitée à son tour. Hanna n'ira nul part sans moi!  
  
-Non, en effet, dit Kristaline, riant. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparées, et cela, même si elle est convoquée à un Conseil secret et que vous ne l'êtes pas!  
  
Deux autres voix s'élevèrent.  
  
-NOUS VENONS AUSSI! cria Rosemary, arrivant en courant avec Elanor. Il faudrait nous renvoyées chez nous attachées dans un sac pour nous en empêcher!  
  
-En tout cas, dit Elanor, sûre d'elle. Vous avez besoin de gens intelligents, pour cette mission.... Quête.... Chose?  
  
-Tu es tellement désespérante que la personne intelligente ne sera certainement pas toi! Lui souffla Rose à l'oreille.  
  
Ela mit quelques secondes à réaliser le sens des mots prononcés par sa cousine, mais, déjà, Kristaline prononçait son jugement :  
  
-Neuf compagnons, dit-elle. Qu'il en soit ainsi! Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau!  
  
-Tu entends ça? demanda Rose à Ela. Nous faisons parti de la Communauté!  
  
-Mais c'est génial, ça! dit Elanor, criant presque. Mais, où va-t-on?  
  
@@@  
  
je suis consciente que chapitre est très près du film, car je trouve cette partie de l'histoire ennuyante à mourir. Mais j'ai bien dû la mettre, étant très importante pour l'avenir de nos hobbites favorites.  
  
Bref, j'espère que vous prendrez le peine d'envoyer une petite review! ^^ 


	11. première partie: le départ de la Communa...

Bon, alors, que dire? euh, et bien.. **cherche dans sa tête qui ne fonctionne pas très bien, ce matin** euh.. que diriez-vous des réponses aux reviews? **air tout fier, mais les lecteurs la regardent croche** Ok, je n'ai rien dit!  
  
Avant les réponses aux reviews, note de moi-même : « J'ai ressenti leur souffrance, leur détresse. La terrible douleur de la séparation de ceux qui sont liés les uns aux autres. Car je l'ai entendu : l'Appel de la Mer. » (en même temps, je me fais de la pub! :D)  
  
C'est profond, pas vrai? Une autre note, écrite par Tolkien, et je vous met au défit de deviner sur qui c'est : (je ne suis pas certaine que c'est la bonne version.... Vous savez comment les sous-titres en français ne sont pas fiable, sur un DVD. Pas que je mette des sous-titres, loin de là (en fait, j'en ai même pas besoin), mais c'est le %$?& de lecteur DVD de pomme- reinette qui les met tout seul... michant lecteur! ^^ a, oui, la phrase!) : « Il était si déterminé que seule la mort pouvait l'arrêté. »  
  
Note : (je les met avant les review) j'ai déjà penser au dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Attention aux émotifs.  
  
Bref, les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Eleclya111 : Euh... c'est moi, ou tu as petter les plombs? O_O parce que tu commences SÉRIEUSEMENT à me faire peur... ^^  
  
Lasgalina : Euh, ta première review m'a fait encore plus peur, pour être franche! ^^ Mais l'autre m'a.... émue. Merci.  
  
Elanor : Moi, c'est pourtant ma partie préférée du deuxième livre. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis sadique! Pourquoi? Parce que j'adore fait souffrir Frodon, et que, dans cette partie, il souffre. (ok, plus dans le retour du roi, mais on est PAS rendue là!) Ouais, TOI TU trouves ça cool de M'appelée M'SIEUR FRODON, mais MOI, je trouve ça énervant! Euh, ouais, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur, là! O_o  
  
Kristaline : bof, ton perso va aussi faire pleurer le chum d'Aisha (maudit que les hommes sont moumounes, dans ce monde là! ^^) et son propre fils! (à moins que je sois assez gentille pour ne pas mettre cette scène... héhéhéhéhé)  
  
Siria : MARAND! **s'étouffe avec l'air** TU ES FOLLE! Non, ne répond pas, j'ai déjà ma réponse! T_________T A, tu as rentrer Galadwen dans tes contactes, non? lol, parce que hier, elle m'est arrivée toute paniquée : C'EST TOI QUI AS ESSAYER DE ME RENTRÉE DANS TES CONTACTES?!  
  
Lady Myself : Oui, je sais pourquoi, en tout cas, je pense savoir. C'est pour la même raison qu'Aurialie?  
  
Clem : non, en fait, je m'inquiète de ta santé mentale... oups, désolée, j'ai oublier de lui demander, en fin de semaine... va falloir attendre mercredi, jeudi et vendredi pour ça... VIVE LES PÉDAGOGIQUES! ^^  
  
Eryna Khan : Calme, Aisha, calme! **recule tellement elle a peur** T'aurais pas des PETITS problèmes avec Aragorn, toi?  
  
Eriol : euh.. bien merci! ^^ mais, je voudrais savoir, ça a bon goût, les doigts de hobbits? O_O  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la-resortie-des-morts : j'ai qu'une chose à dire : T___________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________T  
  
Frodounette23 : euh.... excuse moi, mais je pense pas que tu sois vieille.... T'as peut-être 10 ans de plus que moi, mais on s'en fou complètement, Conseillère du..... De la Grande Miriel. ^^  
  
La vache : Camille, toi aussi, tu me fais peur! O________O  
  
Mathieumg : Ben là! T'as qu'à me les demander! :D  
  
Note : bonne lecture, signé Pascale-qui-a-été-initiée-à-donner-des-calques- dans-la-face-pis-qui-trouve-ça-cool!  
  
Chapitre 11  
Une journée dans la vie d'un homme, et le départ de la Communauté  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolée, dit soudain Belladonna, se mettant à pleurer.  
  
-Mais désolée de quoi? demanda Hanna.  
  
-Que tu aies à aller en Mordor. Et c'est à cause de moi.  
  
-NON! J'ai décider moi-même d'y aller. Ce n'est pas de votre faute!  
  
-Si, et je veux la réparée en t'offrant deux choses.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire autant!  
  
-Si, si, et j'y tiens.  
  
Belladonna sorti alors une petite épée d'un fourreau. Elle la tendit à Hanna, qui regarda l'objet, médusée.  
  
-Elle est tellement jolie, dit-elle, au bout d'un moment. Je ne peux la prendre.  
  
-Si, je te la donne. Je l'ai appelée Dard. La lame devient bleu lorsque les orques sont près. J'ai aussi cela à te donner...  
  
Elle déplia une couverture, et en sorti un gilet argenté. Les yeux d'Hanna s'agrandirent et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.  
  
-Elle est.... elle est..., balbutia-t-elle. Magnifique...  
  
-C'est vrai, dit Belladonna. C'est une cotte de Mithril. Elle est aussi solide que les écailles d'un dragon, et aussi légère qu'une plume. Et elle est a toi.  
  
-Je ne peux pas l'acceptée! Répliqua Hanna. Et puis, j'aurais l'air idiote, avec elle sur le dos.  
  
-Mais elle va sous les vêtements! Rit Belladonna. Et en plus, je crois bien qu'elle pourrait arrêter les poignard des Cavaliers Noirs.  
  
Les yeux bleus d'Hanna s'agrandirent, puis elle souri à sa tante.  
  
-Très bien, dit-elle, les yeux pétillant. Je la prend.  
  
Belladonna esquissa un sourire, avant de tout lui donner.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, elle constata tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva, et, se regardant dans le miroir, elle poussa un cri. Elle était un garçon!  
  
Elle recula, et s'enfargea dans ses pieds. Un jeune hobbit blond arriva en courant.  
  
-que ce passe-t-il, Hanna!? Demanda-t-il, paniqué.  
  
Ils se regardèrent durant un moment, puis, Hanna balbutia :  
  
-Salvi?  
  
-Oui? demanda le jeune hobbit.  
  
-Tu es un garçon!  
  
-Tout comme vous!  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible!  
  
-Mais si nous le sommes, c'est possible!  
  
-Est-on les seules?  
  
À ce moment, un autre hobbit entra dans la pièce.  
  
-QUI A FAIT ÇA! hurla-t-il. QUI M'A COUPER LES CHEVEUX, ET M'A ATTIFERÉE COMME ÇA!?  
  
-Mais calmes-toi, Rose! Lui dit un autre hobbit, avec des yeux verts. Tu penses que je suis mieux, peut-être?  
  
-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! Demanda un elfe.  
  
À la façon dont il était habillé, elles le reconnurent tout de suite.  
  
-LEGOLIA!  
  
-Oui? demanda elfe.  
  
-Vous êtes un homme...  
  
-Oui, je sais. La Dame Kristaline et Rowen ont fait une expérience, hier, et ça à mal tourner.  
  
-Mais, comment faire pour renverser cela?  
  
-Il faut attendre. En attendant, allons dehors, voulez-vous?  
  
-Mais, sanglota Rosemary. Je ne peux pas, sortir comme ça....  
  
-Oh toi, lui dit Elanor, la relevant. Tu vas venir avec nous!  
  
Elle empoigna sa cousine, et la traîna de force dehors, sous les yeux amusés des autres. Il y vivent là deux hommes, qui était en vérité Aisha et Eleclya. Une journée passa.... puis, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, elles redevinrent toute des filles. Ce fut Rosemary qui s'en rendit compte, car elle essayait en vain d'enfiler une robe. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa fit sursauter tout les autres. Mais elles furent quand même heureuses de retrouver leur véritable forme.  
  
***  
  
Aisha attendait quelque chose. C'était le grand jour du départ. Mais elle attendait quelqu'un. Il arriva : Aradan (dis, Eryna, c'est bien ça?) le fils de Kristaline. Celle-ci avait aussi deux autres filles jumelles : Kristale, et Diamant (n'allez pas vous demander ou est-ce que j'ai pogner ça), mais Aradan avait une place toute spéciale dans le c?ur d'Aisha. Il voulait abandonner l'immortalité de son peuple pour elle, mais la Rôdeuse n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne voulait pas...  
  
C'est avant de partir qu'elle lui redonna son présent.  
  
-Je ne peux le garder, dit-elle.  
  
-Mais c'était un cadeau, répliqua Aradan. Gardez-le.  
  
Le jeune femme l'accepta avec plaisir, avant de retourner voir la Communauté.  
  
***  
  
-La Porteuse de l'Anneau prend le chemin de la Montagne du Destin, dit la Dame Kristaline. Vous qui l'accompagnée, aucune promesse, aucun serment ne vous oblige à rester avec elle, si vous ne le désirez pas. Adieu, maintenant. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes, et tout les autres peuple libre de la Terre du Milieu vous accompagnent.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Hanna resta figée sur place, le visage blanc comme la neige. Elle savait qu'elle partait pour de bon, et que peut-être elle ne reviendrait pas. Mais elle avait une Tâche à accomplir.  
  
-La Communauté attend la Porteuse de l'Anneau, dit Rowen, la faisant sursauté.  
  
Hanna soupira, puis, tournant le dos aux elfes, elle commença à marcher vers la porte. Tous les autres membres s'écartèrent pour la laissée passer. La hobbite tremblait en demandant à la magicienne :  
  
-Le Mordor, c'est à gauche, ou à droite?  
  
-gauche, lui répondit Rowen, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.  
  
@@@  
  
Voilà mon chapitre. Désolée de les avoir changées en gars, ça à peut-être « foquer » l'histoire, mais il fallait que je le fasse! ^^ envoyez moi une review, please! 


	12. première partie: les Mines de la Moria

Bon, j'ai dû me battre pendant quelques temps avant de pouvoir aller sur Internet... allez savoir pourquoi, même moi, j'en ai pas la moindre petite idée... Bon, je suppose que vous savez déjà ce qui va suivre? :p  
  
La vache : Euh, ouais, je pense que moi... Seulement le fait que ton perso n'était pas très contente, même si je n'ai pas mit ce passage... on en avait déjà assez de Rosemary qui chiale tout le temps! ^^  
  
Kristaline : mêlant, mais drôle, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.  
  
Eleclya111 : Oui, oui, oui, tu n'es pas la première qui dit que je suis bizarre... en fait, c'est parce que je lis beaucoup, j'écris beaucoup, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, etc... en fait, c'est parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de difficultés à m'exprimée, ce qui est bien! ^^  
  
Siria : comment ça, c'est traumatisant? O____O  
  
Lasgalina : Merci, c'est gentil... mais tu as vraiment un psy?  
  
Clem : Euh, non merci, je ne pense pas que je vais allée à l'asile ave toi... tu vas encore plus me traumatisée! ^^ Oui, je sais que PLUS les chapitres avancent, PLUS tu vas arriver rapidement.  
  
Légolia : euh, quelles jumelles?  
  
Lady Myself : SEIGNEUR! Est-ce que j'ai autant d'influence sur toi!? En tout cas, ça me plairait vraiment de les voir! ^^  
  
Elanor : Non, pour ce qui est de Rose, je l'ai mise comme ça pour qu'on voit le gros changement qui s'opèrera en elle. Mais je n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant! ^^ Parcontre, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarquer, mais des filles comme ça, on peut en trouver partout. Tiens, voilà une semaine, justement, j'étais allée au toilette (pas plus de détailles) et il y avait une fille qui pleurait et qui voulait retourner chez elle parce qu'elle avait un petit bouton! Pitoyable. Euh, là, c'est parce que ça faisait un bon moment, que je te disais que ça me dérangeait! ^^  
  
Eriol : Oui, traumatisant, tu l'as dit! ^^ OUACH! Non mais c'est quoi cette idée là de manger des doigts de hobbits! * s'en va vomir dans un buisson *  
  
Eryna Khan : Na, c'est le seigneur des brebis! XD et puis, si j'ai censurer la scène du « smack » comme tu dis, c'est parce que je ne suis pas encore trop trop habile avec ce style. Mais ça viendra... quand ça m'arrivera! ^^ Mais, tu ne t'ais pas fait assommée par Aragorn deux fois, dans la même review? O___O  
  
Frodounette23 : Ba, si tu regardes le style de la plus part de mes fic sérieuse, il faut comprendre que je dois me relâchée, dans les stupides. :p Mais, en fait, je suis autant investie dans cette fic que dans les autres, ainsi que dans grand-père, non? en passant, tu me dois toujours un service! **rire diabolique** en ton honneur : ROOOOOOOOH! ^^  
  
Carand : ouais, ben demande! Changer de psaudo, pas vrai? lol!  
  
Note : minute, il faut que je trouve quelque chose... et, oui : BONNE LECTURE! :D  
  
Note2 : est-ce que vous avez vu la photo de frodon captif, dans cirith ungol? **se sauve en courant, tellement elle a peur**  
  
Note3 : désolée, mais j'avais entièrement écrit le chapitre, mais tout a boguer, et j'ai perdu mon texte ( enfin, je passe le caradras, et tout ça, et ils arrivent à la MOOOORIIIIIIAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ^^  
  
Chapitre 12  
Les Mines de la Moria  
  
Hanna Sacquet grelottait de froid. En effet, seulement quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait faillit servir de dîner à l'effroyable monstre qui gardait l'entrée des sombres Mines de la Moria. Seul le courage d'Aisha et d'Eleclya l'avait sauvée de justesse. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi le monstre l'avait attaquée : parce qu'elle était la Porteuse de l'Anneau.  
  
Bientôt, la Compagnie dû s'arrêtée pour dormir. Ce fut la Porteuse qui dû prendre le premier tour de garde. Au moment où elle allait réveiller Aisha, il lui sembla vaguement avoir entraperçu de grands yeux bleus pâles qui l'observait. La jeune fille se frotta vivement les yeux, mais quand elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ses feux follets.  
  
***  
  
Le jour suivant, enfin, quand elles se réveillèrent, car la lumière du jour ne pénétrait pas dans cet endroit sinistre, les neuf Marcheuses se trouvèrent confrontées à un problème : en effet, il y avait trois passage, mais lequel menait à la sortie?  
  
-J'ai faim! Se plaignit Elanor.  
  
-Tais-toi, lui dit Rosemary.  
  
-Tu peux bien parler, toi! Lui lança Elanor. Tu es toujours entrain de t'occuper de ton apparence, c'est énervant, à la fin!  
  
-Taisez-vous! ordonna Aisha. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas seules, ici, et il ne faut prendre aucun risque.  
  
Les deux hobbites se rassirent, et commencèrent à chuchoter silencieusement une vengeance contre la Rôdeuse. Les autres fumaient leur herbe à pipe silencieusement.  
  
Hanna, qui regardait le chemin par lequel elles étaient passées quelques minutes plus tôt, aperçu quelque chose de dégoûtant en bas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et, se retenant de pousser un cri de stupeur, elle couru vers Rowen, qui regardait les couloirs, à la recherche du bon passage.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui nous suit, couina Hanna.  
  
-C'est Gollum, dit Rowen, d'un ton neutre. Elle nous suit depuis plus de quatre jours.  
  
-Comment, c'est donc elle, cette vicieuse créature qui a voulut tuer Belladonna? Chuchota Hanna. Je croyais qu'elle était enfermée à Barad-Dur! C'est-elle échappée?  
  
-Oui, ou bien elle a été relâchée. La vie d'Eriol est une triste histoire.  
  
-Eriol?  
  
-Oui, c'était son nom, avant que l'Anneau ne la trouve, et ne la conduise à la folie. Elle ne peut l'oublier, maintenant. Elle l'aime, et le haie, tout comme elle l'aime et se haie elle-même.  
  
-Pourquoi Belladonna n'a-t-elle pas tuer cette vile créature, quand elle en avait l'occasion! S'exclama Hanna, sentant la colère monter en elle.  
  
-Ne portez pas jugement de mort sur qui vous croyez ne pas mériter la vie, seulement parce que vous craignez pour votre propre sécurité. Mon c?ur me dit que Gollum aura quelque chose à faire, en bien ou en mal, avant la fin.  
  
Hanna ravala un sanglot. Elle se laissa tombée lourdement sur un roche, avant de dire sur un ton triste : (n/a : vous vous en doutez sûrement, non?)  
  
-J'aimerais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi, soupira-t-elle. Que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passer.  
  
-Hanna, écoutez-moi, dit Rowen. Tout ce que vous avez à décider, c'est quoi faire du temps qui vous est appartit. Et puis, le destin vous a choisi pour porter l'Anneau, et ça, c'est encouragent, non?  
  
-Non, ce ne l'est pas, déclara Hanna. Je voudrais ne pas être ici.  
  
-Ne désespérez pas, lui murmura Rowen, avant de se lever. Ah! c'est par ici!  
  
-Vous vous êtes souvenue! S'exclama Rose, se levant d'un bon.  
  
-Oh non, dit Rowen. Mais l'air est moins nauséabonde. Mieux vaut se fier à son flair, mademoiselle Rosemary.  
  
Puis, tout en descendant, elle se mit à rire d'une blague qu'elle seule semblait comprendre. Puis, elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle qui semblait interminable. Les compagnes levèrent les yeux pour mieux voir. De hautes colonnes faites avec la pierre même des mines s'élevaient, et quelques fenêtres laissaient passer un peu de la lumière du jours.  
  
Les yeux de Morwen s'agrandirent stupeurs. Bien sur, elle avait vu certain royaumes des Nains, mais jamais de plus beaux et de plus somptueux que ceux de la Moria.  
  
Rosemary leva la tête tellement haut qu'elle tomba à la reverse, et Elanor dû rattraper sa cousine avant qu'elle ne se fracasse la tête sur la pierre.  
  
Rowen sourit, et Legolia aussi, bien qu'elle soit habituée à bien plus beau. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'était plus merveilleux que d'admirer cet ancien Royaume.  
  
Elles marchèrent durant un moment, et, soudain, Morwen réagit d'une drôle de façon. La Naine poussa un cri, et se mit à courir pour s'engouffrée dans une pièce, qui semblait être une chambre funéraire. Elle se laissa tombée, et se mit à pleurer. Les autres s'approchèrent, et Rowen lu ce qui était inscrit sur la tombe :  
  
-Balwen, fille de Fudin, Dame de la Moria. Elle est morte, Morwen.  
  
La Naine poussa un long cri hystérique. Durant ce temps, Rose avait découvert un livre poussiéreux qui traînait sur le sol. Rowen lui arracha des mains.  
  
-Qu'est-il écrit? Demanda Eleclya.  
  
-« Ils ont passer le Pont, lut Rowen. Nous avons barricader les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra plus très longtemps. Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre bouge dans le noirs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent. »  
  
À ce moment, Elanor, qui avait reculer vers un vieux puit, accrocha un squelette, et celui-ci tomba. Ses amies sursautèrent, avant de se tournées vers elle. Rowen lui parla sévèrement.  
  
-Touque stupide! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Laissez-vous tomber dedans, la prochaine fois, et celui nous débarrassera de votre stupidité!  
  
Rosemary s'apprètait à répondre quelque chose pour la défense de sa cousine, quand des tambours se firent entendre. Hanna, paniquée, sorti vivement son épée. Salvia, qui était à côté d'elle, fut la première à apercevoir l'étincellement bleu pale de la lame de Dard. Elle poussa un petite cri de terreur.  
  
-Yrch! Dit Legolia. Yrch tol!  
  
-Nathron gar an beria i laws cyll! Cria Aisha.  
  
Les hobbites et les autres membres de la Communauté n'avaient pas très bien comprit ce qui se passait, excepter Rowen et Hanna. La jeune hobbite n'avait réussi qu'à discerner un mot : Yrch.  
  
-Des orques, murmura-t-elle.  
  
La tension montait dans la salle, durant que les orques essayaient de faire céder les portes. Puis, quand ils y arrivèrent, Aisha, Eleclya, Morwen et Legolia étaient prêtes à les accueillir. Un rude combat fut engagé, qui se déroula quand même assez bien, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Troll.  
  
L'immonde créature s'attaqua d'abord à Salvia, qui l'esquiva sans problème, et ensuite, elle sorti ses chaudrons pour assommer des orques. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la Princesse de la Forêt Noire d'être la cible du Troll. Mais elle aussi, s'en tira sans problème.  
  
L'infecte monstre se tourna pile au moment où Hanna, Rosemary et Elanor tentait de s'échappées.  
  
-Himdoliel! S'exclama Aisha. (HANNA!)  
  
Mais il était trop tard. La hobbite s'était déjà fait harponnée par un orque. Le Troll empoigna le petit corps interne, avant de le balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elanor et Rose, furieuses et ayant envie de vengeance, se lancèrent sur le dos du Troll. Finalement, ce fut Legolia qui le tua, d'une flèche dans la gorge. La créature s'écroula.  
  
Aisha se releva, et couru vers le corps d'Hanna. Elle le prit dans ses bras, avant de se retournée vers les autres.  
  
-Allons-y, dit-elle. D'autres orques arrivent!  
  
Elles se mirent à courir dans la direction du pont de Kazad-Dum. Mais il n'y avait nulle âme qui vive, excepter des flammes rouges, à l'extrémité d'un des couloirs. Rowen ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit une fraction de seconde plus tard.  
  
-Qu'est-ce? Demanda Eleclya.  
  
-Clem, répondit calmement la Magicienne.  
  
-UNE QUOI! dit Elanor, d'une petite voix aigue.  
  
-C'est la Balrog de la Moria.  
  
-Aie, aie, aie! Dit Legolia.  
  
-COUREZ! Cria soudain Rowen.  
  
Il fallut quelques secondes aux hobbites pour reprendre possession de leur esprit. Elles se mirent à courir, et arrivèrent bientôt dans une pièce où il n'y avait que de grands escaliers. L'une d'elles était brisée, et elles durent sauter pour se rendre de l'autre côté. Il ne restait qu'Aisha, qui tenait toujours fermement le corps se Hanna, quand celle-ci se mit à remuer. La Rôdeuse poussa un cri, et s'agenouilla.  
  
-Je vous croyais morte, souffla-t-elle.  
  
-Il en faut plus que cela pour me tuer, murmura faiblement Hanna.  
  
À ce moment, une énorme pierre tomba du plafond brisant l'escalier. Aisha tint la jeune Hobbite, durant que l'escaliers tremblait dangereusement. Quand le moment fut venu, elles sautèrent. Legolia rattrapa Aisha, et Eleclya, Hanna.  
  
Elles se remirent à courir. Sur le Pont de Kazad-Dum, Rowen affronta seule l'Ombre et la Flamme, et là, périt sa sagesse. Car, dans les profondeurs de la Moria, le Balrog l'emporta.  
  
Hanna criait, se débattait pour aller la rejoindre, mais Eleclya l'emportant de force à l'extérieur. Elles durent continuer leur chemin, jusqu'à au Bois d'Or, où les feuilles ne tombent pas, même en hiver. Elles découvrirent aussi la cotte de Mithirl d'Hanna.  
  
@@@  
  
YA! Fini! J'espère que vous avez aimer! Envoyez des petites reviews! :D en passant, j'ai remarquer que seule cette fic écrite par moi avait BEAUCOUP de review, et, si vous aimez mon style, j'aimerais que vous alliez voir les autres, sérieuses comme :  
  
-Eowyn, Dame Blanche de Rohan (sda)  
  
-Fils de l'Intendant (sda)  
  
-Hobbits des Cavernes (sda)  
  
-l'Appel de la Mer (sda)  
  
-Le journal Bleu (section Pirates des Caraïbes)  
  
et, peut-être, les filles de l'autre monde.  
  
Bref, ça me ferait plaisir que vous les lisiez! Certaines n'ont pas encore beaucoup de chapitres! ^^ merci d'avance. 


	13. première partie: le Miroir de Carand

Kristaline : et bien, merci! ^^ toi aussi, continu tes fic et tes dessins!  
  
Lady Myself : ouais, quand tu auras fini.... Et quand tu les auras retrouvée! LOL!  
  
Eryna Khan : lol! Oui, je sais, je suis parfois un peu plus rapide que je l'aurais souhaiter. Comme vers la fin de ce chapitre-ci. Lol! C'est quelque chose que je vais devoir travailler, et, à l'école, ils ne nous aident pas, en nous mettant un nombre limite de nom. Mais pas de problèmes, je prends très bien ton commentaire, ça m'aide à m'améliorée! ^^ lol, vous me faites bien rire, aragorn et toi! ^^  
  
Eleclya111 : AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! **se sauve encore une fois en courant**  
  
Elanor : je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarquer, mais ma fic s'en viendra de plus en plus sombre, et en plus, je m'améliore, côté vocabulaire! :D Hey bien, si tu veux, tu peux t'imaginer avec le même air que Pippin! ;) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu reprendras du poil de la bête! ;)  
  
Clem : OUI! tu m'as déjà traumatisée depuis un BON moment! :p  
  
Légolia : balrog en fille, hein? Je n'en sais rien! Laisses aller ton imagination! :)  
  
Siria : AAAAAA! Mais j'ai publier dès que j'ai eu fini! Pas de pédalos, ça fait MALEUH! ^^  
  
Lasgalina : lol, et bien, merci! Je suis touchée (l'aies-je déjà mentionner? ;)) ^^  
  
Eriol : OUI! buvons! **une heure plus tard** Z'eN vEuX uUe AuTrEs! :p  
  
Frodounette23 : mais est-ce que c'est normal, que tu crois que je me moque de toi tout le temps! Hey! Mais j'aime peut-être rire, mais je suis très sérieuse, quand il le faut! Lol, tu sais, ne te presse pas, je ne te demande rien! ^^  
  
Avertissement : le début de l'histoire, quand je l'ai écrite, j'ai pleurer. Vous verrez sans doute bientôt pourquoi. (bon, je ne sais si VOUS vous allez pleurer. Il faut dire que je suis sencible!)  
  
Chapitre 13  
Lothlorien  
  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Il ne passait que trop lentement. Pourtant, la Communauté continuait d'avancer, pour atteindre la Lorien. La douleur de leur perte était immense, mais cela ne les avait pas arrêtées.  
  
Elanor et Rosemary avaient les yeux encore rougit par les larmes. Elles avaient pleurer ensemble, essayant de soutenir l'autre du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient.  
  
Le bonheur que les compagnes avaient ressenti en voyant qu'Hanna était vivante avait été comme de la glace : il avait fondu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, à cause de la chaleur. Et cette chaleur avait été la flamme de la Balrog.  
  
Elles entrèrent en Lorien. De grands arbres se dressaient devant elles. Une petite brise douce comme de la sois caressait leurs visages sales. Devant toute cette beauté, Hanna en eu le souffle coupé. Mais rien ne pouvait faire passer son chagrin, qui était trop immense pour qu'elle le retienne plus longtemps. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, son petit corps de hobbit agité de sanglots.  
  
Elle senti sur main sur son épaule. La jeune fille leva la tête, pour découvrir au dessus d'elle le visage bienveillant de Salvia. Elle aussi, avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle tenta de les cachées. Aisha, qui avait observer la Porteuse depuis la sortie des Mines, s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Pourquoi pleurez-vous donc, Hanna? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Je pleure parce que je suis tellement triste, répondit Hanna. Ne voyez- vous donc pas que, sans Rowen, il n'y a plus d'espoir?  
  
-Hanna, fille de Drogon, dit Aisha, s'agenouillant près d'elle. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Si il n'y en avait pas, pourquoi aurions-nous entreprit cette Quête?  
  
À cette question, la Porteuse de l'Anneau ne pu répondre. Elle se contenta d'incliner la tête, et de sourire faiblement. Aisha la releva, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui rendant son sourire.  
  
Cela fit revivre l'espoir dans le c?ur d'Hanna. Cette Rôdeuse était la descendante en ligne directe avec Isildur. Et elle se rendrait en Gondor, pour revendiquer le trône. Mais son chemin serait difficile, car comment le peuple Gondorien réagirait-il, si elle arrivait, et disait que c'était elle qu'ils attendaient depuis toujours, et qu'ils devraient suivre à la Guerre? Était-elle prête à devenir Reine? Était-elle la bonne héritière? Hanna n'en savait rien, mais elle était certaine que cette courageuse femme réussirait, quoi qu'il advienne. C'était ça, ou la mort.  
  
La nuit tombait lentement sur la Lorien. Bientôt, on ne vit rien de plus que l'ombre même des compagnes de l'Anneau. Soudain, Legolia s'arrêta, et tendit l'oreille. Elle se retourna rapidement vers les autres, l'air paniqué.  
  
-Les orques nous suivent, dit-elle.  
  
-Ils ont le courage de nous suivre jusqu'en Lorien, dit Eleclya. Pourquoi?  
  
-Les orques peuvent traquer durant des jours pour venger un chef tombé, répondit Aisha. Mais ils se sont aventurés en Lorien, et n'en ressortirons plus jamais.  
  
-S'il nous prennent, qu'adviendra-t-il de nous? demanda Morwen à voix basse. Les hobbites sont épuisées, surtout la Porteuse.  
  
-Il faut continuer, déclara la Rôdeuse. Rowen n'étant plus là, je prends la direction de la Communauté. Espérons que je ne fasse pas de mauvais choix qui entraînerons notre perte.  
  
Elles continuaient leur pénible marche, quand Hanna s'écroula. Les autres se retournèrent, anxieuses, avant de s'apercevoir que la hobbite s'était endormie! Elles soupirèrent, et Aisha réprima un sourire.  
  
-Elle devait être épuisée, la pauvre, dit-elle. Après tout, c'est elle qui a le plus souffert de notre séjour dans la Moria. Elle a été assommée, et, elle n'avait même pas reprit ses esprits que Rowen, cette chère Rowen, tombait devant elle.  
  
-Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée, dit Elanor. Mais je peux continuer.  
  
-Elanor, vous n'en avez peut-être pas l'air, dit Eleclya. Mais, comme tout ceux de votre race, vous êtes forte.  
  
-Merci, marmonna Elanor, rougissante.  
  
Soudain, Rosemary entendit un craquement.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose d'anormal ici, dit-elle.  
  
Avant même que ses amies de puissent réagir, des flèches furent pointés sur elles.  
  
-Vous faites-vous donc ici? Demanda une elfe blonde aux yeux verts. Vous parlez et respirez si fort que nous aurions pu vous tuer.  
  
-Nous venons de Fondcombe, répondit Aisha. Je suis Aisha, fille d'Arathorn.  
  
-Vous avons entendu parler de vous, dit l'elfe. Je me présente : Iulia1 de Lothlotien.  
  
-Mae Govennen, dit Legolia.  
  
-Alors, vous êtes bien la Communauté de l'Anneau, celle que nous attendons depuis un moment, dit Iulia. Mais, qui est cette jeune fille, que vous tenez dans vos bras, Aisha? Est-elle morte?  
  
-C'est Hanna, la Porteuse de l'Anneau, répondit la Rôdeuse du Nord. Non, elle n'est pas morte, simplement épuisée.  
  
-Nous devons vous avertir que des Orques viennent par ici, l'informa Legolia, apparemment plus à l'aise avec ceux de sa race.  
  
-Ils n'en ressortiront pas, promit Iulia. Mais il vous faudra monter dans un arbre, car la nuit tombe, et nous ne pourrons vous conduire tout de suite au Seigneur Carand. Dormez-y jusqu'au matin.  
  
***  
  
Quand Hanna se réveilla, tout était sombre autour d'elle. Elle voyait les formes recroquevillées de Salvia, Rose et Ela. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. À quelques mètres seulement se tenait une elfe inconnue. Elle la dévisagea longuement avant de daigner parler.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle. Où sont mes amies?  
  
-Je me nomme Iulia, répondit l'elfe. Vos amies sont en sécurité dans l'arbre voisin. Mais retournez dormir, car demain, le chemin sera long.  
  
Hanna soupira, avant de se recouchée. Elle entrevu alors ces mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle avait aperçu quelques jours plutôt, dans la Moria. Ces yeux pâles, qui l'épiaient, plein de haine à son égard. Pourtant, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle se rendormit rapidement, chassant toutes ses sombres pensées de sa tête. Dans un sommeil sans rêve elle sombra.  
  
***  
  
Les deux jours durant lesquels elles marchèrent ne furent pas éprouvant, du moins, moins que ceux qu'elles avaient passer dans la sombre Moria. Seule Morwen avait trouver de quoi se plaindre. Elanor et Rosemary, quand a-t- elles, avaient adorer leur petite promenade en Lorien. Elles couraient partout, en chantant leur voyage sur un air de la Comté.  
  
Quatre compagnes ont quitté cette chère Comté, Pour traverser villages et contrées.  
  
Afin de se rendre à Imladris, Là où il y avait de jolis lys.  
  
À Bree elles ont rencontré Une femme sur qui on pouvait compter.  
  
À Amon Sul l'une d'elles a été, gravement et cruellement blessée  
  
À Fondcombe, cette ville elfique, Eu lieu un conseil tragique  
  
Car le destin de la Porteuse fut décidé, Et elle ne pouvait y remédier.  
  
Neuf compagnes partirent pour Mordor Ce Pays de la Mort  
  
Dans la Moria elles perdirent leur guide... (désolée, je suis pas très bonne, en poésie! ^^)  
  
Elles s'arrêtèrent soudain, repensant à ce qu'elles avaient dit. Mais la bonne humeur, qui ne pouvait être perdue en cet endroit, revint rapidement, et elles en oublièrent leurs soucis.  
  
***  
  
Quand finalement elles arrivèrent devant le Seigneur Carand, elles perdirent tout leurs moyens. Car cet elfe était réputé pour sa perspicacité, et il sonda leurs c?urs à tour de rôle. Personne ne su ce qu'il avait réellement vu, mais Eleclya fut celle qui soutenu son pénétrant regard le moins longtemps.  
  
-Allez, maintenant, dit-il. Dormez, car vous êtes accablés par le doute, le chagrin, et la douleur de votre tragique perte.  
  
-Merci, mon Seigneur, dit Legolia, s'inclinant.  
  
Elles descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le bas d'un des arbres, là où avait été installé leur campement. Elles s'y endormirent, Morwen la première. Un sommeil qui ne fut troublé par rien, excepter par un bruit de pas à peine perceptible, qui réveilla Hanna.  
  
Elle se leva, avant de la suivre. L'elfe ne porta pas attention à elle. Mais il se retourna vers la jeune hobbite, et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui dit :  
  
-Voulez-vous regardez dans le miroir?  
  
-Et qu'y verrais-je? Demanda aussitôt Hanna.  
  
-Même les plus sages ne peuvent le dire, répondit le Carand. Car le Miroir, montre un grand nombre de choses. Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont, et des choses qui ne se sont pas encore passées. Mais je vous en prit, regardez.  
  
Hanna monta sur une roche, pour se penchée sur la surface scintillante de l'eau. Au début, elle ne vit que le reflet des étoiles. Mais bientôt, des images se apparurent.  
  
Il y avait la Comté, sa Comté natale, qui flambait, devant ses yeux horrifiés. Puis, elle vit une femme en manteau blanc descendre d'un montagne. Était-ce Teladawen, la magicienne qui obéissait maintenant au pouvoir de Sauriel? Puis, elle le vit. L'?il. Hanna hurla, avant de se jeter par en arrière. Aussitôt, elle revint dans la réalité.  
  
-Je sais ce que vous avez vu, lui dit sombrement le Seigneur Carand. Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit. C'est ce qui va malheureusement se passer, si vous échouez. Car l'Anneau nous détruira tous.  
  
-Vous n'avez qu'à me le demander, gémit Hanna, encore tremblante. Et je vous donnerais l'Anneau Unique.  
  
-Je ne peux l'accepter, dit Carand. Car, au lieu d'une Reine Ténébreuse, vous aurez un Seigneur, et cela reviendrait au même. Hanna, vous êtes la Porteuse de l'Anneau, et si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen de le détruire, personne ne le pourra.  
  
-Mais, j'ai peur, avoua Hanna.  
  
-Vous êtes petite, Hanna, serte, lui dit Carand. Mais même la plus petite personne peut changer le cour des choses, et, par conséquent, vous pouvez le faire.  
  
***  
  
Sept jours avaient passer, et la Communauté devait maintenant prendre le chemin des chutes de Roose. Chacune d'elles eux par contre droit à un présent. Aisha, Elanor et Rosemary eurent des poignards elfiques, alors qu'Eleclya hérita d'une ceinture faites en feuilles d'or. Morwen ne demanda rien, et Legolia reçu un arc de la Lorien. Salvia se vit donner une petite boîte, et Hanna, elle, eu une fiole.  
  
« Une lumière lorsque toute les autres lumières seront éteintes. »  
  
1 : Iulia, c'est l'un des noms qui compose celui de mon amie, Iuliana, (Galadwen) dont je vous conseil fortement d'aller lire les fics.  
  
@@@  
  
REVIEW! :p et s'il vous plait, allez voir mes autres fic que j'ai mentionnée dans le chapitre précédent! :'( si vous plait! Sinon, peut-être que je n'aurais plus envie de publier! Et, si vous le faire, j'essaierais de rajouter des chapitres moins vite! Si vous plait! :'( 


	14. première partie: la dissolution de la Co...

Frodounette23 : oui, la puce contre attaque! :D voui, mais là, je vais travailler uniquement sur cette fic durant un moment……… j'ai deux chapitre d'avance, moi! ^^

Kristaline : voui, touzours! ^^

Eleclya111 : pourquoi, hein? Moi, je te réponds : parce que! ^^

Elanor : oui, parce que tu n'as pas écrit cette fic! Disons que quand tu te rentres assez dedans, tu peux arriver à avoir les mêmes sentiments que tes perso! ;)

Carand : j'ai qu'une chose à dire : :p!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^

Lasgalina : ba, si tu aimes cette fic, peut-être que tu devrais aller lire mes autres, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver? ;)

Eryna Khan : euh, comment ça tu m'as appelée Hanna? O_O

Eriol : lol, je parlais de mes AUTRES fics! ^^

Lady Myself : je ne sais pas encore si je vais la faire mourir……… le destin nous le dira! ^^

Siria : moi aussi! ^^

Legolia : voilà, voilà! 

La vache : d'accord, une autre fois, peut-être!

Clem : admettre quoi? O_O

Avertissement : ce chapitre est le dernier de la première partie, et, malheureusement, le dernier où l'on voit Eleclya vivante. (ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'apparaîtra pas en flash back)

Chapitre 14

La dissolution de la Communauté (e)

L'eau. Voilà deux jours qu'elles voguaient sur l'eau. Salvia, qui partageait son bateau avec Aisha et Hanna, regardait le rivage avec nostalgie. Elle aurait adorer y être, au lieu de se trouvée dans cette barque qui tremblotait et menaçait de chavirer au moindre coup de vent.

La nuit était tombée. La hobbite bailla. Puis, quand ses yeux bruns se rouvrirent, elle aperçu, où du moins, elle le cru, un tronc d'arbre flotter sur l'eau. Cela n'aurait pas été aussi dramatique si ce tronc n'avait pas de yeux bleus pâles……… elle se retourna vers Hanna, et lui tira la manche.

-Regardez, murmura-t-elle à celle-ci. Sur l'eau.

Mais quand Hanna se retourna, elle ne vit rien de plus qu'un bout de bois.

-Qu'as-tu donc vu? Demanda-t-elle à sa compagne. Car, à moins que mes yeux ne me fassent défaut, rien n'est perceptible.

-Ce tronc d'arbre avait des yeux! Maugréa Salvi. Je l'ai vu, je vous le jure!

-Je te crois, lui répondit Hanna. C'est Gollum. Elle nous suit depuis la Moria.

-Alors, vous avez reconnu notre petite détrousseuse, leur murmura Aisha. Vous avez du flair, Hanna.

-Mais, si elle nous suit, ce ne pourrait pas être dangereux? demanda Salvia.

-Non, pas tant que nous restons en groupe. Mais elle peut voler, et saboter, si elle en a envie. Nous devons être prudente.

À ce moment, une pluie de flèches s'abatis sur elles. Hanna hurla en sentant une flèche sur son épaule. Mais elle se ressaisit très rapidement, car, ayant la cotte de Mithiril, rien ne pouvait la touchée.

Elles tournèrent les barques vers l'autre rive le plus rapide possible, et, quand elles y mirent pied, Legolia décrocha une flèche, qui siffla dans l'air, avant que l'on entendent un cri roque venant de l'autre côté.

Soudain, un cri à en glacer le sang déchira l'air. Hanna se jeta par terre. Elle savait à qui ce cri appartenait, et elle ne voulait pas y penser. Un Nazgul. Elle le sentait, dans son cœur………. Et dans son épaule gauche.

Legolia tira à nouveau, et sa flèche fendit l'air. Elle toucha quelque chose, car un cri parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles à l'affût. Puis, plus rien. La menace s'était envolée tel un oiseau de proie. Hanna se releva.

***

Le lendemain, elles s'arrêtèrent sur la rive Occidentale. Sur l'Orientale, les orques rôdaient en grand nombres. Car c'était eux qui les avaient attaquée, le soir d'avant. Dès qu'elles eurent mit pied à terre, Aisha déclara :

-Nous laisserons nos choses sur l'autre rive. Nous allons les cachées et aller à pied. Nous approcherons le Mordor par le nord.

-le nord! S'exclama Morwen, levant légèrement le ton. Nous allons donc à l'Emyn Muil, ce labyrinthe! Et après, dans ses marais puants!

-C'est bien notre chemin, dit la Rôdeuse.

Elanor, qui mangeait un peu, pour changer, recracha le tout, avant de ses tournée vers Aisha.

-QUOI! hurla-t-elle. Mais je refuse cela! Pas encore des marais!

-C'est, malheureusement pour vous, notre chemin, répliqua Aisha.

-Pour vous, c'est normal! Se défendit la jeune hobbite. Vous vous roulez dans la boue à longue de temps! Mais moi, j'en ai mare, de ces marais puants et nauséabondes!

-N'exagérez-vous donc pas en tantinet? Allons, Elanor, fille de Paladin, soyez plus obtimiste!

-Si vous le dites, marmonna Elanor, avant de se rasseoir. 

-Mais, où est donc Hanna? Demanda Rosemary, qui venait d'arriver. Et Eleclya?

Aisha sursauta, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Tout comme les autres, elle ne vit ni Hanna, ni Eleclya.

***

Le fardeau pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Pas seulement le poids de l'Unique, qui était de plus en plus pesant, mais aussi celui de savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Qu'elle allait sans doute mourir pour sauver le monde. Mais l'espoir vivait encore dans son cœur. Hanna le ne perdrait pas, du moins, elle le croyait.

-Hanna? Dit une voix, la faisant sursautée.

Elle se retourna vivement, avant de découvrir le visage amical d'Eleclya. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. Ses yeux, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Mais son sourire était plein de bonne volonté.

-Il ne faut pas vous éloignée, dit la femme de Gondor. C'est trop risquer. Tant de chose reposent sur vos épaules. Voyez, si le fardeau est trop lourd, vous pouvez………

C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille vit claire dans le jeu d'Eleclya; elle voulait l'Anneau. Pas pour elle, pour son peuple. Mais l'Anneau recherchait à tomber dans les mains des hommes, si corruptible par son terrible pouvoir.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, répliqua vivement Hanna. Et vous parlerez sagement, mais mon cœur me met en garde!

-Contre quoi? demanda Eleclya. Nous avons tous peur, Hanna. Et vous savez, tout comme moi, qu'il n'y a aucun espoir de détruire l'Anneau.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen! Dit Hanna. Vous aussi, vous le savez! Mais vous voulez l'Anneau pour vous!

-POUR MON PEUPLE! Cria Eleclya, folle de rage. Je veux protéger mon peuple! Acceptez de me donner l'Anneau, Hanna!

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers la jeune fille. Hanna dégluti.

-Non, dit-elle, après quelque seconde. Vous n'êtes pas vous même!

-Cet Anneau n'est votre que par un malheureux hasard! Lança Eleclya. Il devrait être à moi! Donnez-le moi!

Hanna tenta de s'enfuir, mais la femme se lança sur elle, tentant de lui arracher l'Anneau. Hanna se débâti furieusement, mais, quand elle vit qu'il était impossible pour elle de gagner, elle mit l'Anneau à son doigt, et disparue 

Elle couru le plus rapidement possible. Elle entendait derrière elle les hurlements de rage émit par Eleclya. Mais, elle n'entendit pas la femme lui hurler de revenir, s'excusant. Car elle avait prit sa décision.

***

Elanor et Rosemary couraient dans la forêt. Elles cherchaient leur cousine. Soudain, elles entendirent d'horribles grognements. Elanor n'y prêta pas attention, mais lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de terreur que poussa Rose, elle fit volte face, avant d'apercevoir des orques qui couraient vers elles.

L'un deux essaya de l'atteindre avec une hache. Mais, quelqu'un le tua. Elanor eu a peine le temps d'apercevoir Eleclya que celle-ci leur hurlait, à elle et Rosemary, de s'enfuir. Mais elles ne le firent pas.

***

Les orques étaient trop nombreux. Eleclya savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir longtemps. Elle senti la première flèche la transpercée. Elle hurla. Mais, quand elle vit les petits visages horrifiés d'Elanor Touque et de Rosemary Brandebouc, elle se releva, prête à combattre.

Une deuxième flèche la transperça. Elle sentait son sang couler. Elle savait que c'était la fin. Une troisième flèche. Eleclya de Gondor tomba à genou. La fin. Une flèche pointée sur sa tête. Celle qui signifiait sa mort. Ses yeux embués vivent à peine les hobbites se faire prendre, et Aisha se jeter sur l'orque, et le combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. 

La fin, la mort. Elle pensa à sa petite sœur, Waterlily. À ce qu'elle lui avait dit, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, le jour de son départ : « _souviens-toi de ce jour, petite sœur. » Elle était certaine qu'elle s'en souviendrait, mais pas de la meilleure manière qui soit._

Aisha se précipita vers sa compagne tombée. Elle essaya de lui arracher les flèches incrustées en elle, mais Eleclya refusa.

-J'ai essayer de prendre l'Anneau à Hanna, avoua la mourante.

-Calmez-vous, lui dit Aisha.

-Pardonnes-moi, sanglota Eleclya. Je ne savais pas. J'ai échouer.

-Non, tu as combattu bravement, ton honneur est sauf.

-Le Gondor va sombrer. Mon peuple sera ruiné.

-Non, Eleclya. Je ne laisserais pas prendre la Cité Blanche. Je ne laisserais pas notre peuple faillir.

-Notre peuple, gémit Eleclya. Notre peuple. Je vous aurais aider juste qu'à la fin, continua-t-elle, prenant une voix plus ferme. Ma Capitaire, mon amie, Ma Reine.

Et ce fut sur ces mots pleins d'espoir qu'elle rendit son dernier souffle. Aisha réprima un sanglot.

-Repose en paix, murmura-t-elle, la bénissant. Fille du Gondor.

Elle se relava, remarquant à peine la présence de Legolia et de Morwen derrière elle. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux gris bleutés.

-Ils attendrons sa venue de la tour blanche, dit la Rôdeuse à ses amies. Mais elle ne reviendra pas.

***

Hanna pleurait. Elle était là, regardant les chutes. Son esprit était ailleurs. il voguait sur dans les petits chemins de la Comté. Ce pays où elle avait passer toute son enfance, à s'imaginer d'être ailleurs. Mais maintenant, elle aurait voulu encore être chez elle.

_« J'aimerais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi, marmonna-t-elle. _Que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passer »__

Elle entendit une voix, venant d'un passé qui n'était pas si lointain.

_« Tout ce que vous avez à décider, c'est quoi faire du temps qui vous est appartit. »_

Rowen. Son conseil. Voilà à quoi il servait. Hanna prit son courage à deux mains, avant de sauter dans un bateau. Salvia arriva derrière elle. Elle hurla son nom, mais Hanna ne l'écouta pas. Elle se retourna seulement lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits d'éclaboussement. Salvia voulait la rejoindre.

-N'avance pas! Lui cria Hanna. Je vais au Mordor, toute seule!

-Si vous y allez! Répondit Salvia. Mais seulement, je viens avec vous!

-TU NE SAIS PAS NAGER!

Il était cependant trop tard. Salvia callait déjà. Hanna laissa tomber la rame, avant de hurler.

-SALVI! _SALVI!!!_

L'eau, de l'eau. Elle coulait, coulait. Mais une main enlaça la sienne. Elle Salvia se senti remonter à la surface. Quand elle eu fini de cracher et de tousser, elle leva les yeux vers le visage d'Hanna. Celle-ci pleurait. 

C'est là qu'Hanna su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se débarrassée de Salvia. À moins de mourir. Elles partirent ensemble, vers le Mordor.

***

-Dépêchez-vous! dit Legolia. Hanna et Salvia vont atteindre la rive Oriantale!

L'elfe vit alors qu'Aisha ne bougea pas.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention des les suivre, dit-elle.

-Le destin d'Hanna, n'est plus entre nos mains.

Legolia baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'Aisha avait raison.

-Alors tout aura été fait en vain, dit Morwen. La Communauté à faillit.

-Pas si nous restons respectueuses les unes envers les autres, dit Aisha. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Rosemary et Elanor au tourment et à la mort. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Voyageons léger, allons chasser de l'orque.

Et, sur ses mots, elle s'engouffra dans la forêt. Legolia et Morwen se regardèrent un moment, avant de lancer leur cri de guerre, et de la suivre.

@@@

O_______________O fini! Enfin! Il m'en a prit, du temps, ce chapitre! Alors, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire mes autres fics, résumée dans le chapitre 12, et d'envoyer des reviews pour TOUTES mes fic ! ;)


	15. deuxième partie: une corde elfique

Et bien, nous voici au début de la deuxième partie! ;) bon, je tiens à dire que j'ai prit de l'avance, dans l'écriture de cette fic, et que je suis rendu où les ourouk se font massacrés par les Rohirrim. 

Autre chose : n'oubliez pas de review mes autres fic, si vous plait! Ça me ferait plaisir! :'( ^^

**Frodounette23** : bien sur, puisque j'ai plus de temps, ayant laisser de côté mes autres fic pour l'instant! ;)

**Eleclya111** : SADIQUE! Moi, j'aimerais pas être toi, et mourir à… bon, disons jeune, même si on sait que Boromir a 40 ans.

**Kristaline** : moi aussi, j'espère! ^^

**Carand** : peut-être, mais ce sera plutôt des allusions à son courage, et blablabla, enfin, l'une des compagnes va sans doute rêver d'elle. En passant, j'adore la musique de la bande annonce que tu as fait! ^^

**Clem** : bof, pas vraiment, je ne suis pas si traumatisable. Pour être franche, le seul perso qui m'a traumatisée, c'est Frodon! **évite un frigo, une porte, une TV, etc, lancés par tout les fans de Frodon**

**Siria** : hey! Pédalo= T'AURAS PAS TON DESSIN! MWAHAHAHAHHA!

**La vache** : NON! faut pas que tu meurs! Sinon, qui m'enverrait des reviews! et dit a mirou que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles!

**Elanor** : BON SANG! Mais t'es comme Albane, toi, tu ramènes tout à Pippin! (bien qu'elle en parle bien plus que toi ^^) Es-tu aussi égoïste (en fait, je pense pas que tu sois égoïste! ;)), et ne pense-tu pas à Frodon et Sam, qui ont apprit la mort de Boromir que bien après les autres, à Aragorn, qui l'a vu mourir dans ses bras? À Legolas et Gimli, qui l'ont aussi vu mourir? À Gandalf, qui est tombé, et à ce pauvre Boromir qui est mort d'une mort affreuse, bien que digne? Moi, je te dis, Pippin n'est pas le seul à avoir affreusement souffert, et, sans faire de favorisme, je crois que c'est Frodon, Sam et Gollum, peut-être Aragorn, qui, de tout les personnages, ont le plus souffert, bien que les autres aussi. (ya, tu as eu droit à la plus longue réponse! ^^)

**Légolia** : pour capitaine, c'est possible, je n'en suis pas certaine. Mais puisque j'appel toujours Iuliana capitaine… enfin, c'est comme ça.

**Lasgalina** : mais alors, vas reviewer! ^^ VITEUH! Oui, bien entendu que je vais faire tout le volets du _Seigneur des Anneaux. Et je pense même faire, après : _Beladonna___ la hobbite! Lol! Encore merci pour les compliments! ^^_

**Eryna**** Khan : Tu l'as enfin, ça y est? Mais… Aragorn ne t'as pas frappée? MIRACLE! ^^**

_IMPORTANT_

Voici la réponse d'une review que j'ai eu pour une autre fic. J'espère que la personne en question verra rapidement sa réponse :

**Seikana** : **rouge comme une tomate** Meuh non! mes fic ne sont pas super et toute plus belle les unes que les autres, qu'est-ce que tu racontes! (aille, en plus, je suis vraiment rouge, moi!) Bon, ça me ferait plaisir de te dire comment publier, mais, il faudrait que j'ai ton adresse e-mail, ou MSN, si tu en as une. Ce sera plus facile. Où je trouve mes idées, hein? ;) je ne sais pas… en fait, ce sont les cours de math qui m'inspirent! ^^

Chapitre 1

Une corde elfique

L'Emyn Muil. Les montagnes au nord-ouest du Mordor. Le vent était sec, les plus rare, et il n'y avait que très peu le végétation. Hanna et Salvia descendaient un de ces profonds ravins.

-Voyez-vous le fond? Demanda Salvia à Hanna.

-NON! répondit Hanna. Ne regarde pas en bas, Salvi, laisse-toi seulement descendre!

Salvia perdit à ce moment une petite boîte, qui tomba, tomba, tomba………

-Ma boîte! Hurla cette dernière. Hanna! Rattrapez ma boîte!

Hanna, qui était un peu plus bas, tendit la main, et attrapa le petit objet en bois qui avait l'air si précieux pour Salvia. Mais elle perdit pied, avant de tomber avec un grand cri.

-_HANNA!!!!!!! Cria Salvia._

Mais elle ne tomba que de quelques mètres, avant que ses pieds ne touchent le fond du ravin. Elle arriva debout, mais, perdit l'équilibre, et tomba sur le derrière. Elle resta un moment assise, incrédule.

Salvia se dépêcha de descendre rejoindre son amie au bas de la crevasse. Elle trouva celle-ci par terre, encore assise sur son séant, observant attentivement la petite boîte de bois.

-Vous allez bien? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit pensivement Hanna.

La hobbite se releva, continuant à tourner la boîte dans ses mains.

-Qui a-t-il là dedans? Dit-il soudain, brisant le silence.

-Rien, enfin, rien d'important, répondit rapidement Salvia.

Hanna soupira. Elle savait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose.

-Salvi, dit-elle. Dis-moi sincèrement ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Il est impossible qu'il n'y ait rien, car sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas demander de la rattrapée. À moins qu'elle n'ait une valeur sentimentale importante pour toi. Si c'est cela, je veux que tu me dises ce que c'est.

Elle avait dit cela très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle, sur un ton que Salvia ne lui connaissait pas. Soit elle était fâchée, soit l'Anneau commençait déjà à prendre possession de son être. Salvia espérait que ce soit le choc qui l'avait quelque peut sonnée, mais elle savait au fond de son cœur que la deuxième solution était la plus probable. L'Anneau.

Hanna, quand a-t-elle, commençait à ressentir plus cruellement son terrible fardeau. Pas seulement en voyant agir les autres membres de la Communauté à son égard, comme elle avait vu Eleclya, mais aussi dans son corps. Depuis longtemps elle avait remarquer que sons poids changeait, si elle était fatiguée ou non, mais il finissait toujours par diminuer. Contrairement à maintenant, car son poids augmentait sans diminuer pour autant.

Hanna lança vers son amie une regard interrogateur. Salvia su alors que la période de gêne était passée.

-Du sel, répondit-elle, espérant que ce soit vrai. C'est très rare, c'est pourquoi j'en ai apporter de chez nous. J'espérais faire un poulet grillé.

-Un poulet grillé? Répéta Hanna, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce serait une excellente chose, si nous arrivons à sortir d'ici un jour.

-Oui, du poulet grillé, avec des patates, et des légumes verts! Un plat délicieux, je vous le garanti!

-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas! Dit Hanna. Et puis, ça me rappellerait la maison. C'est un peu de chez nous.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la boîte qui devait contenir ce fameux sel. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Une petite poudre bleue pale qui n'avait rien à voir avec un assaisonnement s'y trouvait.

-Qu'est-ce? Demanda Hanna, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise. Salvi, tu m'avais dit que c'était du sel!

-J'ai dû me trompée de boîte, se défendit Salvia Gamegie.

-Tu ne t'es _pas trompée de boîte! Répliqua Hanna, élevant dangereusement le ton. Tu ne voulais simplement pas me dire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur!_

Ses yeux bleus semblaient voilés par les ténèbres. Mais bientôt, elle se ressaisie, et secoua la tête.

-C'est l'engrais que m'avait donner le Seigneur Carand, avoua finalement Salvia. Je ne voulais pas que vous le voyez, cela vous à sans doute fait perdre espoir.

-Au contraire, dit Hanna d'une petite voix faible. Cela m'a redonner l'espoir que j'avais perdue. Peut-être qu'un jour rentrerons-nous à la maison.

Elle se secoua, avant de lever les yeux vers le haut de la crevasse.

-Nous ne pouvons laisser cette corde ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous suivre, dit-elle.

-Mais qui oserait? Demanda Salvia.

Elle regarda à son tour vers le haut. Elle savait ce à quoi Hanna pensait. Où plutôt, à qui. C'était cette créature, cette Gollum. Depuis la Moria elle les suivait, et même dans ce labyrinthe, elle n'avait pas perdu leur traces. Mais, depuis deux nuits déjà, elles n'avaient pas revu ses yeux bleus pâles qui les observaient avec rancune, surtout dans le cas d'Hanna.

-C'est désespérant, soupira Salvia. Ce sont les elfes qui m'ont donner cette corde. En tout cas, c'est un de mes nœuds, il ne lâchera pas si facilement. Une vrai corde elfique.

Elle tira sur sa corde, en signe d'adieu. Mais, à leur grande surprise à toutes les deux, le nœud se défit, et la corde tomba silencieusement.

-Une vrai corde elfique, hein? Demanda Hanna, sarcastique. Et bien, je me demande bien ce qui serait arriver, si ton nœud s'était défait alors que nous descendions!

Salvia eu une air outré, mais Hanna éclata de rire. Salvi sourit à son tour : voilà un moment que son amie n'avait pas émit le moindre rire, et n'avait pas sourit.


	16. deuxième partie: l'apprivoisement d'Erio...

Voilà! Mesdames et monsieur, voilà la suite! ^^ réponses aux reviews, sans plus tarder…

**Eleclya111 :**_lol! Je vois que tu as quelques examens, ces derniers temps, je me trompe?_

**Eriol**** : Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'ai pas menacer Cam, mais je lui ai demander de te le rappeler! ;)  **

**Siria**** : Oui, toi aussi, tu me décourages…**

**Kristaline**** : a, vi, vi, mais le voilà! ^^**

**Clem**** :_  a_ oui? qui est-ce qui te traumatise, à part Frodon?**

**Eryna**** Khan :_j'espère que tu t'en remettras rapidement! Et merci pour ta review! ^^_**

**Elanor**** : Oui, je comprends. Et bien, ton amie a un problème, si elle n'est pas capable de t'écouter, quand tu lui parle de ton perso favori.**

**Carand**** : voilà voilà! :D**

**Lady Myself :** désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ton autre review, mais tu m'as reviewer pile au moment où je venais de finir de publier…

**Frodounette23 :**_mercccccccccccccccccccccccccccccci! ^^ juste pour toi : rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!!!!! ^^_

Annonce : Pour vous dire que, le 24 décembre, il devrait y avoir un chapitre spécial de Noël! 

Chapitre 2

L'apprivoisement d'Eriol

Hanna et Salvia escaladaient un terrain rocheux. Même si elle avait le sac le plus léger des deux, Hanna  avait grande difficulté à monter. Elle respirait faiblement, se contraignant à aller de plus en plus haut. Salvia s'arrêta, et regarda la Montagne de Feu flamber au loin.

-Le Mordor, soupira-t-elle. Le seul endroit de la Terre du Milieu qu'on ne voudrait pas voir de plus près. C'est l'endroit de nous devons atteindre, et qu'on ne peut atteindre. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous sommes perdues! (Elle se retourna vers Hanna.) Rowen ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que l'on veuille passer par ici.

-Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées, Salvi, et elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus, répondit Hanna.

Elle regarda à son tour vers le Mordor. Mais, bizarrement, ce fut comme si sa vision était attirée par quelque chose de très puissant. L'Œil de Sauriel. Hanna poussa un petit cri, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le sol.

-Hanna? Demanda Salvia, inquiète.

La jeune fille respirait de plus en plus faiblement. Si elles continuaient une minute de plus, Salvia savait qu'elle mourait. Mais, tout ceci était encore à cause de l'Anneau. Cet objet maudit. Mais, c'était ça…

-C'est l'Anneau, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle.

-Oui, marmonna faiblement Hanna. Il s'alourdit.

Salvia laissa tomber son sac, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Elle s'inquiétait pour Hanna. Qu'aurait fait celle-ci, si elle n'avait pas été là? Elle ne serait pas aller très loin. 

Hanna se laissa tomber sur le dos.

-J'ai faim, dit-elle. Que nous reste-t-il?

-Du _lembas__, répondit Salvia. Seulement ça. Mum, menu très varié, très intéressant._

Hanna sourit, avant d'attraper le morceau que Salvi lui lançait. Elle prit une bouchée, avant de mâchonner ce pain de voyage elfique, sans lequel elles n'auraient plus de nourriture.

-Mais c'est bon! Dit Salvia, le sourire aux lèvres. Délicieux! 

-Rien ne peut tuer ton bon enthousiasme, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Hanna.

Salvia regarda à l'horizon, là ou le ciel se couvrait.

-Si, ces nuages le peuvent, dit-elle.

L'instinct de Salvia ne l'avait pas trompée quand à la tournure des événements. Car bientôt, le ciel bleu fut entièrement couvert de nuages aussi dense que la fumée qui sortait de l'Isengard, bien qu'elles ne pouvaient la voir.

Elles s'abritèrent sous un rocher, le temps que la pluie torrentielle passe. Soudain, Hanna perçu quelque chose dans la nuit. Comme un souffle, grincant au travers des dents pointues…

-Qui a-t-il? Demanda Salvia.

-Nous ne sommes pas seules, murmura Hanna. Elle nous a retrouvées.

***

La nuit était tombée. La lune était déjà haute, mais une créature qui semblait se confondre parfaitement avec le décor de l'Emyn Muil évitait sa lumière, comme si la moindre parcelle qui réussirait à l'atteindre la brûlerait à mort. 

Elle regarda en bas du ravin, pour découvrir deux petits tas de couvertures, dans lesquelles dormaient paisiblement deux hobbites. Elle respirait bruyamment, mais tentait tout de même de se faire silencieuse. 

Puis, souple et rapide comme une araignée, elle se mit à descendre dans la ravin. Les seuls mots que l'on pouvait discernés, si toutes fois il en étaient, étaient comme un grincement de porte rouillée. Quand enfin elle arriva près des hobbites, il se passa quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

Hanna et Salvia se levèrent d'un bon, pour lui tenir chacune un des ses deux bras squelettiques. Gollum, car c'était bien elle, poussa un cri, alors qu'elle était entraînée sur le sol. Mais il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne réagisse, et ne repousse brutalement Hanna, qui alla s'écraser par terre. Il en fut de même pour Salvia, bien que celle-ci eu réussi à tenir plus longtemps.

Gollum grogna en prenant un air furieux. Elle regarda ses deux agresseurs à tour de rôle, mais eu vaguement le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'elle cherchait sortir de la chemise d'Hanna. L'Anneau.

Elle sauta sur cette dernière, tentant de lui arracher l'Objet. Salvia se releva, pour l'empêchée d'y arriver, mais Gollum lui donna un coup, et resauta sur Hanna. 

Ça y était presque, elle avait presque l'Anneau. Mais encore une fois, Salvia tenta de l'arrachée à son amie. Cette fois, par contre, Gollum tin bon, et resta accrochée à Hanna, entraînant celle-ci.

Elle réussi encore une fois à ce déprendre, bondit sur le mur de roche, avant de sauter sur Hanna. Pour la troisième fois, Salvia la retira. Mais Gollum décida qu'elle devait régler son compte en premier à cette… hobbite joufflue blondasse, pour ensuite s'en prendre à la brunette aux yeux bleus.

Elle mordit l'épaule de Salvia. Celle-ci hurla, avant de tomber sur le sol. Gollum commença à l'étrangler. Tout aurait pu se passer différemment si Hanna n'avait pas reprit ses esprits, pour sortir son épée elfique, Dard, et la glisser sous la gorge de l'immonde créature.

-Voici Dard, dit-elle.Vous l'avez déjà vu, auparavant. N'est-ce pas, _Gollum! Relâchez-là, où je vous trancherais la gorge._

Gollum desserra son éteinte, et Salvia pu enfin se libérer. Gollum lâcha un long hurlement qui retentit dans tout le ravin.

***

-Ça brûle! Cria Gollum qui se faisait traînée par Salvia au bout d'une corde. Ça nous brûle! Les méchants elfes l'ont tressée, enlevez-nous là!

-Mais taisez-vous! hurla Salvia, tandis que Gollum poussait un long hurlement hystérique. C'est pas possible, tout les orques de Mordor vont entendre ce TAPAGE! Ligotons-la, et laissons la ici!

-NON! ça nous tuerait, tuerait! Dit Gollum.

-C'est ce que vous méritez! Répliqua Salvia.

-Peut-être mérite-t-elle en effet la mort, dit Hanna, sur un ton clame. Mais maintenant que je la vois, j'ai en effet pitié d'elle.

Gollum semblait ressentir quelque compassion chez elle, car elle eut vite fait de changer de ton. Elle s'inclina.

-Nous jurons de faire ce que veux la maîtresse du préccccieux, dit-elle. Nous jurons sur… le précieux! _Gollum_! Gollum!__

-Helas, dit Hanna. L'Anneau est traître, il vous fera tenir votre parole.

-Oui, dit Gollum. Sur le précieux. Sur le précieux.

-JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS! Hurla Salvia, faisant fuir Gollum. Hey! Revenez, revenez!

Elle tira sur la corde qui était au cou de la créature, et celle-ci tomba à la renverse.

-Salvi! S'écria Hanna, terrifiée. Arrête!

-Ce n'est qu'une vilaine perfide! Dit Salvia. Si nous la laissons aller, elle nous étranglera dans notre sommeil!

-Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt _toi qui l'a étranglé, maugréa Hanna, avant de s'agenouiller près de Gollum._

Celle-ci recula, effrayée.

-Vous connaissez le chemin du Mordor? Demanda Hanna, même si ce n'était pas véritablement une question.

-Oui, répondit Gollum.

-Vous y êtes déjà allez auparavant, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

Hanna enleva la corde du coup de la créature.

-Vous nous conduirez à la Porte Noire.

Gollum leva les yeux vers elle, avant de partir en courant.

-À la Porte, à la Porte! À la Porte la maîtresse à dit! Dit une première voix. OUI!

-Non! dit une autre. Nous ne voulons pas y retourner, pas là, pas à lui! Elles ne peuvent nous obligées! _Gollum! _

-Mais nous avons jurer de servir la maîtresse du précccieux!

-Non! Cendres et poussières et choses répugnantes! Et des orques, des centaines d'orques! Et toujours le Grand Œil qui regarde, regarde, regarde!

Elle se retourna vers les deux hobbites qui l'avait suivie, et lâcha un cri à en rendre sourd. Ensuite, elle s'enfuit.

-Hey! Cria Salvia. Revenez maintenant! Revenez! Ben voilà, vous avez vu ce que je vous ai dit? Elle est partie, la vilaine! Voilà à quoi servent ses promesses!

À ce moment, Gollum réapparu de derrière un rocher.

-Venez hobbites, dit-elle. Par ici, suivez-moi!

Elle reparti. Un drôle d'air s'afficha dans le visage pâle d'Hanna Sacquet, avant qu'elle ne reparte à courir, suivit de Salvia, qui ne semblait pas trop contente.

@@@

Bon, j'ai absolument rien à dire! REVIEEEEEWS! ^^


	17. deuxième partie: la traversée des marais

**Eleclya111 : **lol! Et bien, bonne chance, même si ton examen est sûrement déjà passé! ;)

**Frodounette23 : **a vi? Bien, mercccccccci! ^^

**Kristaline**** : vi, vi, pour toi (et les autres…) voilà, voilà! :p**

**Elanor**** : un petit peu n'égalerait pas, par hasard, tout le temps? Lol! INCULTE! NE PAS AVOIR VU PIRATES DES CARAÏBES AVANT! (je parle pour mon amie Galadwen, là…) Bon, pour Elanor, tu risques de le pas la voir avant la fin de la partie avec Hanna et Salvia, ce qui égale au chapitre intitulé : _les choix de demoiselle Salvia. Je sais pas si je vais vous faire pleurer, mais j'ai le temps d'améliorer mon écriture… en tout cas, Tolkien, __LUI m'a fait pleurer… _« Non! Frodon, espèce d'innocent! Tu n'aurais pas pu écouter Sam! Voilà que tu es mort, à terre! Tu es vraiment un CON! » _et après : __« Mon écoeurant! Tu t'es bien amusé, hein! Mange d'la marde! » _**

**Eryna**** Khan : vi, je vois que tu as des révisions, puisque tu ne prends plus le temps de me faire un petit scénario… :'(**

**Clem**** : a non! il ne faut pas qu'Albane te tu, sinon, qui va me reviewer, hein? Loll!!! Mais je connais au moins 3 autre personne, qui devrait vouloir te tuer, si tu dis que Pippin est traumatisant… hummmmmmm. Et j'en connais certaines qui vont AUSSI vouloir te tuer, parce que tu trouves traumatisant leur perso favori! Looooooooool!**

**Eriol**** : tu seras là jusqu'à la fin de la Quête, mais tu auras plus un grand rôle, avant ta trahison… je n'en dit pas plussssss! ^^**

**Pomme-reinette-hop-la**** : comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ainsi car je suis en manque d'inspiration… je peux pas changer grand chose à l'histoire, aussi, c'est pas à moi…**

**Lady Mysefl : **commença, cheker sur le site? Je comprends pas…

**La vache anarchique : **en fait, ton histoire de Gollum la mouche, j'ai pas trop envie de la savoir… tssssssssss! Autre chose pour me traumatisée, moi…

Chapitre 3

La traversée des Marais

« _Encore dans l'Emyn Muil, pensa Hanna. _Mais quand va-t-on sortir d'ici? Je commence sérieusement à être fatiguée, de tout ces détours! OH! on change de direction, et blabla! Du moins, je suis certaine que, si Gollum n'était pas là, Salvi et moi serions encore prises… que de souffrance pour un Anneau, qui pourrait… non, mais à quoi je pense, là! Ressaisies-toi Hanna! Tu es une Sacquet, reprends-toi, ne laisse pas cet Anneau de malheur! Ou bien de bonheur… Malheur, bonheur? Malheur, sans aucun doute!_ »_

-Hanna? Dit soudain une voix, interrompant les sombres pensées de la jeune fille. Vous allez bien?

-Si, bien entendu, répondit Hanna, d'un ton encore un peu perdu. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

-Regardez! S'exclama Gollum. Nous vous en avons sorti!

Hanna tourna la tête vers la créature. Il y avait encore deux murs de pierres, à chacun de ses côtés, et elle ne comprenait pas ce dont Gollum parlait. C'est en s'approchant qu'elle aperçu des marais. Ils étaient dégoûtants, mais c'était le seul chemin. Après avoir gentiment sourit à Gollum, elle s'engagea dans l'allée qui y menait.

Salvia passa derrière elle. Elle adressa un regard sévère à Gollum, qui s'esquiva en murmurant un : « _Gentille hobbite_ »

Les marais, qui semblaient de pas être très profonds, était encore plus dégoûtant qu'Hanna n'avait cru. Elle détestait se vert répugnant, cette odeur nauséabonde. Salvia poussa un petit cri au moment où son pied s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

-Un marais! Dit-elle. Elle nous a conduites dans un marais!

-Oui, oui, un marais, dit Gollum. Allez, les hobbites, rapidement il faut aller!

Elle continua son chemin. Puis, quand elles s'arrêtèrent, elle poussa un grand cri :

-Nous avons faim, gémi-t-elle. Nous allons mourir!

-Et bien, mourez! Lui lança Salvia, d'un ton brusque. Et bon débarra! 

-Cruelle hobbite qui ne se soucie pas que nous puissions mourir! Dit Gollum. Cruelle! Pas comme la gentille maîtresse, car elle, elle sait. Oui, elle sait, mon précieux.

-De quoi parlez-vous? se défendit Hanna. Je ne comprends pas.

-Si, vous savez, répondit Gollum, approchant sa main d'Hanna. Vous savez que, quand le précccccccieux vous tiens, Il ne vous laisse jamais aller.

-Ne me touchez pas! Ordonna Hanna, sursautant.

Gollum se détourna. Toutes les deux étaient anxieuses. Un lien presque incassable s'était installé entre elles. Elles avaient ou étaient toute deux des Porteuses de l'Anneau. C'était cela qui les unissait. Lien incassable.

Elles repartirent le plus rapidement possible, pour mettre fin à cet instant de gêne. Le soir tomba… des lumières s'allumèrent… des visages apparurent dans l'eau sombre, qui était devenu tel une vitre transparente. 

-Des visages morts! S'écria Salvia. Des visages morts dans l'eau!

-Oui, répondit Gollum. Une grande bataille, il y a longtemps. Attention, maintenant! Où vous descendez rejoindre les morts, et allumerez des petites chandelles!

Salvia dégluti. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien de bon. Mais il fallait continuer, ne pas rester là. Elle continua son chemin. Contrairement à Hanna, qui s'approcha un peu trop près, et tomba…

-_HANNA!_ Cria Salvia. _Hanna! Gollum! Arrêtez, Hanna est tombée!_

***

Une grande terreur s'était emparée du coeur de la jeune fille. Car, autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que des fantômes. Elle ressentait leur chagrin, et leur souffrance de rester prisonniers en ce lieu affreux. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tenter de la noyée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pensait même pas à se redressée. La respiration lui manquait. Elle suffoquait, quand, enfin, on la tira de l'eau verte.

L'air s'engouffra rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle reprit son souffle, mais sa première réaction fut de pousser un petit cri aigu, pour ensuite se débattre, sans vraiment savoir qui lui avait sauver la vie, et sortie de l'eau. On la plaqua sur le sol, et, enfin, elle consenti à ouvrir les yeux. Quelle surprise n'eut-elle pas en apercevant que la personne qui l'avait sauvée n'était autre que… _Gollum!_

-Vous! s'écria Hanna. Vous, mais…

-Hanna! Dit Salvia, la tirant un peu plus par en arrière. Vous m'avez fait peur! Vous allez bien?

-Oui, dit Hanna, tentant de se relever. Je vais bien…

Mais, une fois debout, elle trébucha.

-Ça va être guai, maugréa-t-elle. Je suis complètement mouillée, et je trébuche, maintenant!

***

La nuit était tombée tout doucement. Lentement, la lumière baissa, pour ne devenir qu'un pale rayon à l'horizon. Gollum s'arrêta, et dit d'une voix sifflante :

-On ssssss'arrête icccccccci.

-Tant mieux! Dit Salvia, déposant son lourd sac. Je suis épuisée.

Hanna se laissa simplement tombée sur le sol, et fit à s'emblant de s'endormir. Pourtant, elle ne dormit pas. Elle en était incapable. Bientôt, elle entendit les ronflements de Salvia. Et, quelque chose d'autre… comme un sifflement, sauf que se n'en était pas un…

-Sssssssssi brillant, ssssssssssi beau, oh, mon préccccccieux, disait la voix.

Hanna se retourna brusquement, avant de découvrir Gollum, assise sur le sol, et semblant regarder quelque chose, dans le creux de sa main… La jeune fille dégluti.

-Qu'a… qu'a… qu'avez-vous dit? Demanda-t-elle.

-La maîtresse doit ssse reposée, répondit la créature. Elle doit reprendre ssssses forces.

-Qui êtes-vous? dit Hanna, rassurée.

-Pas demander, ccccce n'est pas de sses affaires! _Gollum__! Gollum! _

-Rowen m'a dit que vous étiez des gens de la rivière.

-Rowen?! S'exclama Gollum. Ccccccccette vilaine Magiccccccienne! 

-Elle était mon amie! Dit Hanna, sur un ton sévère. Et elle est morte pour me sauver, mes amies et moi!

-Sssssssi amie de la gentille maîtresssssssse, rectifia Gollum. Alors, forccccement gentille!

-Alors, vous étiez des gens de la rivière? Demanda de nouveau Hanna.

-Pas besoin de ssssavoir! Répliqua Gollum.

-Vous n'étiez pas si différente d'un hobbit, autre fois, n'est-ce pas? Eriol, Dit Hanna.

-E…e…eriol?

-Oui, c'était votre nom, il y a bien longtemps.

-En effet… Eriol…

Gollum sourit. Hanna aussi. Elle avait réussi à réveiller quelque chose, en cette pauvre créature… elle ne savait pas quoi, pourtant…

À ce moment, un cri déchira l'air. Salvia sursauta, et se leva d'un bon. Hanna n'eu aucune réaction, mais son sourire s'effaça, pour se faire remplacé par un air inquiet. Gollum, quand a-t-elle, poussa un petit cri, et couru se réfugiée sous des buissons.

Salvia sauta sur ses pieds, et couru la rejoindre. Hanna voulut les rejoindre, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une douleur déjà vécue… Elle poussa un cri, avant de plaquer sa main sur son épaule gauche. Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger…

Quand Salvia vit les yeux remplis de terreur et de douleur par son amie, elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle se leva, et la ramena, la tirant par le bras. Hanna rampa, obligeant Salvi à en faire de même. Enfin, elles rejoignirent Gollum, qui était dans un état de panique avancée.

-Des spectres! Dit-elle. Des spectres ailés! 

-Les Nazguls! S'exclama Salvia. Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts!

-On ne peut pas les tuer, non! répliqua Gollum. C'est impossible!

_« _Venido, venga a mí. Un Anillo. Venido a mí, a mi Amo... »_  (NdA: euh... en français, et je sais que j'ai mal traduit, ça veut dire : Viens, viens à moi. L'Anneau Unique. Viens à moi, à mon Maître… tssssss, moi et mon espagnol foquer)_

Hanna tremblait. Autant que Gollum, sinon plus. Pourtant, bientôt, elle se détendit… sa main se glissa doucement vers l'Anneau… Puis, elle reprit conscience de ses faits et gestes. Elle poussa un petit gémissement, mais elle était incapable de réagir à l'appel des Narguls…

-Salvi… gémit-elle. Salvi, ma main… l'Anneau… ma main…

Salvia eut tôt fait de comprendre le message. Elle lui prit la main, et la serra dans la sienne. La menace passa tel un coup de vent, et elles se relevèrent.

-Venez, dit lentement Gollum. La Porte Noire est très près…

Hanna se releva lentement, avant de trébucher, et de tomber la tête la première dans l'eau des marais, encore une fois… Elle poussa un hurlement, avant de se rejeter par en arrière, tremblante. Elle avait encore cru à ces fantômes…

@@@

Moi, quand j'ai écouter des commentaires sur l'œuvre de Tolkien, il y a quelque chose qui m'a touchée. En effet, il s'était inspiré de la Guerre Mondiale. Frodon est un peu comme un de ces jeunes hommes, qui partaient pour défendre lui patrie, et qui ne revenait pas… c'est touchant… vous n'êtes pas d'accord?


	18. chapitre hors série: la naissance d'une ...

**Lady Myself : **Merci! C'est la première fois que j'en arrive à 200! ^^

**Kristaline**** : v'la le chapitre de Noël!**

**Eleclya111 : **lolll! Oui, bien entendu! Mais ça fait écot avec Sméagol! ^^

**Eryna**** Khan : tes petits scénarios avec Aragorn! Snif ! :'(**

**Clem**** : HEY! Mais au moins, c'est pas moi qui va se prendre les coups! :p**

**Elanor**** : oui, Elanor sera là, dans ce chapitre, mais pas pour longtemps. Par contre, je publies DEUX chapitres, aujourd'hui… le temps d'écrire l'autre. Le 2e sera au sujet d'une tempête de neige, dans la Comté! ^^**

**Frodounette23 :** vi! T'as vu mon dernier dessin de Frodon, sur ordi! Franchement, je le trouve tout cute! ^^ (pas frodon, le dessin! Lol)

**La vache :** à, là, tu me fais peur! **air de fille traumatisée**

**Eriol**** : hum, les dindes rôties… ça me fait penser à Mirou, ça… hummmmmmmmmm… vous allez quand même pas la manger! O_O**

**_ANNONCE SPÉCIALE :_** Bonjour! Je parle ici pour… pour… moi, en fait. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Quand j'aurais 19 ans (dans 6 ans! lol!) est-ce que tous ceux qui jouent un rôle, dans la Communauté (Salvia, Elanor, Rosemary, Legolia, Morwen, Aisha, Eleclya, Kristaline, etc) voudraient tourner le premier volet de _au féminin? Par contre, il me faudrait quelqu'un pour Belladonna, et Rowen… en tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous en penser! ^^_

Bon, avant de lancer dans le chapitre, je dois préciser que je n'ai que changer les dates de fêtes (sauf pour les parents, sinon, certaine choses ne marcheraient pas!) et les noms des membres de la Communauté. Bref, tout les hobbits de leur famille qui sont des garçons, et toutes celle qui sont des filles resterons comme ils le sont. Voici un peu d'aide : (attention, c'est dans les anales, lol! ^^) 

_Les Sacquet de Hobbitbourg_

__

Belladonna Sacquet : vous savez qui c'est, non? ^^ : 98 ans

Othon Sacquet de Besace : oncle d'Hanna : 44 ans

Lobélia Sanglebuc : tante d'Hanna : 40 ans

Lothon Sacquet de Besace : cousin d'Hanna : 14 ans

Angelica Sacquet : cousine d'Hanna : 6 ans

Dora Sacquet : tante d'Hanna : 46 ans

Drogon Sacquet : père d'Hanna : 42 ans

_Les Touques des Grandes-Fosses_

__

Pearl Touque : grande sœur d'Elanor : 22 ans

Pimpernel Touque : grande sœur d'Elanor : 18 ans

Pervinca Touque : grande sœur d'Elanor : 12 ans

Paladin Touque : père d'Elanor : 40 ans

Eglantine Talus : mère d'Elanor : 41 ans

Esmeralda Touque : mère de Rosemary : 36 ans

_Les Brandebouc du Pays de Bouc_

__

Primula Brandebouc : mère d'Hanna : 41 ans

Saradoc Brandebouc : père de Rosemary et oncle d'Hanna : 45 ans

_Les Gamegie (seulement la famille de Salvia… et peu être de Billy Cotton)_

__

Hamfast Gamegie : père de Salvia : 46 ans

Bell Bonenfant : mère de Salvia : 46 ans

Halfred Gamegie : grand frère de Salvia : 17 ans

Marguerite Gamegie : petite sœur de Salvia : 4 ans

***

Tolman Cotton : père de Billy Cotton : 45 ans

Lily Brun : mère de Billy Cotton : 41 ans

Billy Cotton : ami de Salvia et futur mari de celle-ci : 7 ans

Jolly Cotton : petit frère de Billy : 5 ans

Je ne les ai pas tout mis, ni respecter vraiment les ages. Désolées à ceux qui aiment les avoir comme ça. maintenant, le chapitre :

Chapitre hors série

Une Noël dans la Comté

Une petite hobbite aux cheveux bruns foncés dormait paisiblement dans son lit, rêvant à tout ses cadeaux. Car Noël approchait, et Hanna Sacquet se demandait bien qu'est-ce que le Valar de Noël allait lui apporter. Peut-être enfin se livre de comptes elfiques, qu'elle demandait depuis longtemps déjà? Où bien le livre _Apprendre l'elfique pour les petits enfants_? C'est ce qu'elle demandait. Rien que ça? Non! Elle souhaitait que tout le monde soient heureux, en ce grand jour de fête.

Hanna ouvrit les yeux, et ce les frotta énergiquement. Puis, elle sauta en bas de son lit, avant de se diriger en courant vers la chambre de ses parents, Drogon et Primula.

-Réveillez-vous! cria-t-elle. Nous sommes le 24 de l'Avant-Noël!

-Mais calme-toi! Lui dit sa mère, riant de bon cœur.

-Es-tu donc aussi presse d'arriver à ce soir? Lui demanda son père.

-Si! Répliqua Hanna. Car Noël est le meilleur jour de l'Année! C'est là que toute la famille se réunie!

-N'as-tu donc pas peur de te perdre, ou de te trompée de nom, avec tout ces gens? Demanda Drogon, souriant.

-Non, je les connais tous! Est-ce qu'Angelica sera là? J'ai hâte de la revoir!

-Si, toute la famille sera là, les Sacquet, les Brandebouc, les Touques. Et même les Gamegie, que nous avons invités.

-Pas Salvia! Dit Hanna. Elle va encore tout gâcher! Je la déteste!

-Hola, Hanna Sacquet, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Gronda sa mère. Salvia Gamegie est une gentille petite fille, très serviable.

-Et les Cotton? Demanda Hanna. Ils seront là?

-Oui, bien entendu, répondit Drogon. Holman, Lily, et leur deux enfants, Billy et Jolly seront là.

-Bon, dit Hanna. Je pense que je vais aller me préparée.

-Oui, tu as bien raison! Dit Drogon. Car les Touques et les Brandebouc arrivent à six heures!

Hanna sauta sur ses pieds, avant de courir vers sa chambre.

***

Six heures arriva rapidement. Les premiers arrivés furent les Gamegie et les Cotton, car ils habitaient tous à Hobbitbourg, ou ses environs. Drogon et Primula les saluèrent, les invitant à entrer. Une hobbite hobbite blonde marmonna un timide : _Bonjour à Hanna, avant de partir dans le salon. Hanna leva les yeux aux ciel, signe de son découragement total._

Puis, les Touques, Brandebouc et Sacquet arrivèrent à leur tours. Après les embrassade, les bonjour et tout le reste, les jeunes allèrent s'enfermés dans la chambre d'Hanna, pour jouer.

-Alors, que voulez-vous faire? Demanda Hanna.

-Jouer aux poupées! Dit Angelica Sacquet.

-Non, pas de poupée pour moi, répliqua Billy Cotton. Je suis un garçon, et les poupées, c'est pour les fillettes!

-Et bien, vas-t-en, alors! dit Angelica.

-D'accord! Dit Billy. Tu viens, Jolly?

Jolly Cotton, le petit frère de Billy, le suivit jusqu'à salon, où ils se mêlèrent aux autres.

-Alors, demanda Angelica. On joue ou pas?

-OUI! cria la petite Marguerite Gamegie.

-Hanna?

-Je n'ai pas envie, répondit cette dernière. Je vais plutôt lire.

-Tu lis trop! Lui lança Angelica. Tu n'as que 6 ans!

-Oui, mais j'adore lire.

-Bon, très bien. Ela, Rose, vous jouez?

-Oui, bien entendu! Répondit Elanor Touque.

-Je prends celle aux cheveux noirs! S'écria Rosemary Brandebouc.

Hanna, qui lisait, n'avait pas remarquer Salvia, qui ne se mêlait pas aux autres.

Quand l'heure du souper arriva, inutile de vous dire que, en bon hobbits, tous furent rapidement attablés devant le grand festin de Noël.

-Alors, Prima, dit ironiquement Lothon Sacquet à Pimpernel Touque. Comment vont tes cours de danse?

-Très bien! répondit joyeusement la jeune Touque. J'adore! Plus tard, je me jure d'être professeur!

-Tu n'y arriveras certainement pas, dit Lothon.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-Tu es NULLE!

-Arrêtez, tout les deux! les coupa Belladonna. Il n'y pas temps à la chicane, mais aux réjouissances!

Pimpernel lança à Lothon un sourire triomphant, avant de se mettre à discuter avec sa grande sœur, Pearl. Lothon ne parla plus du reste de la soirée, tout comme ses parents, d'ailleurs. Même qu'ils ne restèrent même pas jusqu'au désert. Car, bientôt, ils se levèrent, et, sans dire un mot, se dirigèrent vers la porte, et sortirent.

-Hey bien! dit Pearl. Ils ne manquent pas de culot! Ils viennent, mangent, et repartent!

-C'est bien vrai! approuva Pervinca Touque. Vraiment ingrat!

-Ce sont les Sacquet de Besace, ne l'oubliez pas! Dit Hanna. Quelle honte pour nous de partager le même nom de famille!

Vers minute, le repas se termina, et les enfants s'attroupèrent autour du sapin de Noël pour recevoir leur cadeau. 

-Hanna, dit Drogon. Pourrais-tu aller chercher dans le cabanon de la bière?

-Mais il fait noir, répliqua la petite fille. Et le cabanon est à l'autre bout de la cour!

-Salvia viendra avec toi.

Hanna soupira, avant de se levée, d'enfiler son manteau, et de sortir. Salvia la rejoignit au pas de course.

-Ce n'est pas la peine! Dit Hanna. Tu peux bien y aller toute seule!

-Non, j'y vais avec vous, mademoiselle Hanna, dit Salvia.

Les marchèrent un moment, puis, Hanna adressa enfin la parole à sa compagne.

-Tu aimes les histoires? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh oui! répondit Salvia. Surtout celle avec les efles!

-À oui? dit Hanna, soudainement intéressée par les propos de la petite hobbite blonde.

-oui, c'est passionnant!

-Raconte-moi ce que tu sais, dit Hanna.

Durant tout l'allée et retour, qui dura 30 minutes, car elles tardèrent un peu, elles parlèrent d'elfe, de nains, d'homme, de magiciens… Puis, Hanna entama une chanson, bientôt rejointe par Salvia :

_Dans les pays de l'Ouest sous le Soleil_

_Les fleurs peuvent sortir au printemps._

_Les arbres bourgeonner, les eaux courir,_

_Les joyeux pinsons chanter._

_Ou ce peut-être un nuit pure_

_Où les hêtres ondoyants portent_

_Les étoiles elfiques tels des joyaux blancs_

_Parmi leur chevelure rameuse._

_Bien qu'ici en fin de voyage je sois_

_Dans les ténèbres profondément enfoui,_

_Au-delà de toutes les tours fortes et hautes,_

_Au-delà des montagnes escarpées_

_Au-dessus de toutes les ombres vogue le Soleil_

_Et les Étoiles à jamais demeurent :_

_Je ne dirais pas « le Jour est fini »,_

_Je ne ferais pas aux Étoiles mes adieux_

_In western lands beneath the Sun_

_The flowers may rise in Spring,_

_The trees may bud, the water run,_

_The merry finches sing._

_Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night_

_And swaying beeches bear_

_The Elven-stars as jewels white_

_Amid their branching hair.___

_Though here at journey's end I lie_

_In darkness buried deep,_

_Beyond all mountains steep,_

_Above all shadow rides the Sun_

_And Stars foe ever dwell:_

_I will not say the Day is done_

_Nor bid the Stars farewell._

Elles ne savaient pas d'où elles sortaient cette chanson, mais une amitié était née tout bêtement, pour ne jamais s'éteindre…

***

Hanna se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait entendu des cris affreux. Elle regarda sa robe jaunie, déchirée dans le bas et sale; et soupira. Puis, elle repensa au Noël de ses six ans, le dernier Noël qu'elle avait passé avec ses parents. C'était ce jour où Salvia et elle étaient devenues amies… Amies pour la vie…

Hanna éclata en sanglot. Amies pour la vie… sans trahison, la confiance absolue. Mais elle n'avait pas tenu cette promesse. Celle qu'elle avait fait à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait trahis Salvia. Elle avait plutôt cru Gollum, et avait renvoyée sa meilleure amie dans la Comté. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Non. C'était faut. Elle avait toujours besoin de Salvia. Maintenant, grâce à sa belle erreur, elle était prisonnière des orques, dans Cirith Ungol, et l'Anneau avait repassé aux mains de l'Ennemie.

Soudain, une douce mélodie parvint à ses oreilles à l'affût. Cette chanson qu'elle et Salvia avaient composée, plus jeunes. Une chanson d'espoir. Elle ne savait pas si elle rêvait, mais, elle répondit au chant…

@@@

VOILÀ! C'était mon chapitre de Noël! :D vi, vi, vi! C'est ça! Alors, envoyez moi des reviews, ce sera mon cadeau de vous, et : **_JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE!!!!!_**

**__**

**_PS : Y'a un autre chapitre qui s'en vient! Je veux avoir DEUX review de vous! si vous plait! :'(_**


	19. chapitre hors série: première neige depu...

**Carand**** : Oui, tu étais le premier! LOL! Oui, je l'avais vu, mais je croyais que Isil le verrait. Hey oui! que veux-tu! Faut bien que je lui laisse de la job! LOL!**

**Pomme-reinette-hop-la**** : t'es folle! Bien entendu, que je vais m'en rappeler! Espèce de folle! Ouais, sûrement une idée de chapitre pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais, justement, je ne crois pas que je vais prendre cette… _écriture _que tu as utilisée, elle n'est pas internationale.**

**Kristaline**** : merccccccccccccccccccccccccccci! **air de Gollum** O_O**

**Eleclya111 :** non, il n'est pas trop tôt! On ne peut m'accuser d'avoir des projets d'avenir! Lol! Moi, j'ai les cheveux bruns foncés, et les yeux flashs! ;) si tu as les cheveux roux, bravo! ^^

**Elanor**** : Oui, je veux tourner! ^^ et t'as le rôle d'Elanor (parce qu'en fait, je prends ceux qui sont mes perso! LOL!) Jusqu'à maintenant, il y en a une qui habite dans un autre pays, autrement dit, Aisha. Mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est le cas des autres qui m'ont donner leur réponse. Console-toi! Elle sera dans ce chapitre-ci!**

**Frodounette23 :** ba, pour Pimpernel, je vais te dire : c'est un tout tit peu toi! :p Oui, je suis allée lire ta fic de Noël! Très bonne! ^^

**La vache :** oui, on pourrait très bien se voir cet été, en effet! Mais demande à Mireille pour moi si elle veut faire son perso (Rosemary) parce que sinon, je vais devoir me trouver quelqu'un d'autre… hummmmmm, vouais, et il me faut une review d'elle! :p

**Galadwen**** : ben va donc la lire! Peut-être que t'en apprendra un tout tit peut sur Rowen! Idiote de… Irimia… X_______________X**

**_ALLERTE :  il_** me manque toujours les réponses pour Aisha et Legolia. Il me faut aussi quelqu'un (un gars) pour jouer Aradan (pour ceux qui se souvienne pas c'est qui, c'est Arwen) et une fille pour Belladonna. (qui veut jouer les vieilles matante? LOL)

Chapitre hors série

Première neige depuis longtemps

Nous avions tous entendu parler de neige. Mais nous n'en avions jamais vu. La seule encore vivante qui était là lors de la dernière neige était ma tante, Belladonna. Elle nous l'avait décrite comme un « cadeau des Valars ». Et le rêve de chaque enfant était de se réveiller, et je découvrir ces doux flocons qui vous collent au visage.

Pour ma part, j'ai espérer durant toute mon enfance, que la neige tomberait… annulant une journée d'école! Bon, c'est vrai que ça pourrait me nuire, pour mon DCH (N/A : hihi, merci Albane! J'utilise ton terme, si ça te dérange pas!), mais ça nuirait à tout le monde, d'ailleurs! Quand les hobbits atteigne l'age de 24 ans, ils sont diplômés. 

Moi, j'ai comme l'impression que je ne finirais jamais ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire, et pas besoin d'un diplôme, pour partir à l'aventure! Oups! Je crois que j'en ai un peu trop dit. Vous allez sans doute me trouver bizarre, mais c'était déjà le cas de plusieurs personne. Bon, je continu.

Donc, tout les enfants rêvent de neige. Moi, j'ai 18 ans, et je n'espère plus ces petits flocons blancs. Je suis d'ailleurs trop occupée par l'étude de mes examens de fin de sécession qui arrivent à grands pas… Grande-Touffe? Tiens, j'ai justement rêver, la nuit dernière, d'une femme qu'on surnommait ainsi. Stupideries de ma part, sans nul doute.

Bref, mes examens arrivaient rapidement, et je ne voulais surtout pas les couler. Pour faire plaisir à ma tante, mais aussi à l'âme de mes parents. L'âme de mes parents… PIF! Et puis quoi encore? Ils ne sont que poussière, décomposition! Il n'y a rien, pour les hobbits. Les elfes vont dans les cavernes, où ils sont jugés, et les hommes… personne ne le sait. Rien pour les hobbits… avant, j'y croyais, mais depuis que mes parents sont morts, pas question! Rien n'existe. Il n'y a pas… d'Éru! Si il existait, sans doute que mes parents ne serait pas morts!

Bon, enfin, il était temps d'aller me coucher. Pas tôt, pas tôt! Il était 1 heure du matin. Nous sommes le 24 décembre. Noël. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Absolument rien. Je vais me coucher, et m' endors rapidement. Demain, j'ai encore de l'étude…

La matin, je me fais réveillée par de drôle de coup à ma fenêtre. J'ouvre les yeux et… je vois le visage tout joyeux d'Elanor Touque, ma cousine, entourer de quelque chose de blanc, qui obstruait la fenêtre! ARGH! Elle est coincée! À l'aide! La fille du Touque va agoniser! Je me lève très rapidement, trop rapidement, je crois, car j'ai la nausée, et mon coude droit heurte le cadre de porte.

« Aille! » 

« Mon Dieu, Hanna! S'exclame ma tante. C'est nouveau, cette idée, de se lever ainsi! Tu vas finir par te rompre le coup! La dernière fois, quand tu avais 15 ans, tu as débouler les escaliers! Calmes-toi! »

« Elanor! C'est Elanor! Cris-je. Elle est coincée dans cette espèce de matière blanche! »

« Alors, c'est ça qui te panique! Petite Touque innocente! Rit Belladonna. Voyons, Hanna, c'est de la neige! »

« De la neige ?! »

« Mais oui! allez, va rejoindre tes cousines. »

« Comment ça, TES? »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'Elanor serait venue sans Rosemary! La seule fois où elle a fait ça, c'était quand on lui avait promis un festin! Et il faut le faire! Moi, je ne marcherais certes pas le chemin entre le Pays de Touque et Hobbitbourg en pleine neige! Il faut dire que je ne suis plus très jeune, aussi. »

« Vous avez eu 110 ans à l'automne dernier, ma tante. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas l'important! Allez! Vas rejoindre tes cousines! »

Je prends mon manteau, avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, je suis assaillie par des projectiles fait de neige, qui me frappent au visage. A, ben bravo! Ne vous gênez pas! Voilà que j'ai l'air d'un bonhomme de neige! C'est très gentil! J'entends de drôle de petits rires. Je me dirige vers l'un des buissons enneigés, et reçoit une autre balle de neige! Encore mieux! Encore ses rires! C'est décider, une vengeance peut bien servir, dans ces cas là!

Et HOP! Je saute sur Elanor et Rosemary qui était justement là. Je savais que c'était elle! Je sssssavais! Enfin, bref, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de riposter qu'elles me roulent dans la neige! Et moi, je hurle… de rire! Et elle aussi!

O! Mais qui va là! Salvia!

« Salvi! Viens, aller! »

« Je viens seulement demander à Madame Belladonna si je dois couper son gazon, aujourd'hui. »

« Mais voyons! Crie Rosemary. Il y a 40 centimètres de neige! Comment veux-tu couper le gazon! »

« Euh, en l'enlevant, peut-être que… »

« Salvia Gamegie! Dis-je. C'est impossible à faire! Viens plutôt jouer avec nous! »

« Mais, enfin, mon papa a peut-être besoin de moi… »

« Hamfast a élever la plus part de ses enfants seul! Viens! »

« Mais… »

Et hop! Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir! Voilà qu'elle aussi vient d'être atteinte! Son visage plein de neige regarde Elanor, puis Rosemary, et après, moi. Il y devait sans doute y avoir quelque chose de bizarre dans mes yeux, car elle a tout de suite comprit que c'était moi, et m'a littéralement sauter dessus! Aille! Et la bataille recommence! Ben quoi? Je suis dans mon age d'irresponsabilité, j'ai bien le droit de faire quelques conneries! Et n'allez rien dire contre!

Mais, c'est qui, lui? Il passe dans la rue, et s'arrête devant Cul-de-Sac, pour finalement monter les marches. Il cogne à la porte, et Belladonna répond. 

« Est-ce que Hanna est là? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais elle est juste à côté » répondit Belladonna. 

Il se retourne et… ARGH! Pas lui! Pas Alfred Touque! (N/A : à ne pas chercher dans l'arbre des Touques, il n'est pas là) Il n'arrête pas de me demander d'être sa « _Blonde » depuis un moment déjà. Il n'a pas encore comprit que c'est N-O-N! Et maintenant, il vient cogner chez moi! Le… ARGH!_

« Euh… Hanna, je pourrais te parler? »

Bon, voilà, le pire est arrivé! 

« Mouais »

« Euh… ben, voilà, je m'excuse, d'avoir agit comme ça. »

Je reste figée sur place.

« Ba, c'est pardonner. »

« Dit, on pourrait pas être amis? »

« C'est comme tu veux. »

« Chouette, joyeux Noël, alors! »

Et il s'en va… Rosemary se rapproche de moi, pour me glisser à l'oreille :

« T'es folle, Hann! C'est un des meilleurs partis de la Comté, et, en plus, il est super beau!! »

Je me retourne, et…

_CLAC!_

Voilà, tu as eu ce que tu méritais, Rose! Pourtant, elle me sourit. Bizarre…

« Amusant, le froid, si tu reçois quelque chose, ça me te fait même pas mal! »

Rosemary, Elanor et moi, nous nous mettons à rire, bientôt suivit par Salvia. Et bien, si c'est ça, Noël, je crois que je vais encore plus adorer être le 25 à minuit…

@@@

v'la! C'était le 2e chapitre de noël! Loooool! Disons que SI j'ai de l'inspiration, ben je vais en écrire un autre. ^^


	20. deuxième partie: la Porte Noire est ferm...

**Frodounette23 :** tu sais très bien que Lothon a dit ça à Pimpernel pour la faire chier! Je suis certaine qu'elle est très bonne, et qu'il est jaloux! ;) ici, on dit plus banane depuis les années 50, et les « Blonde » on commencer dans ce temps là.

**Eleclya111 :** vi, Eleclya de Gondor. Faut se pratiquer à crever en paix, aussi! LOL!

**La vache :** moui, mais repense à ce que je t'ai dit!

**Kristaline :** vi! Moi, pour être franche, je saute pas dedans…

**Elanor :** oui! Tu me diras comment t'as trouver ça! ^^

**Galadwen :** oui, d'une certaine façon, tu meurs

**Nissia :** merci! :D

**Clem :** moi, taper une fille plus petite? Mais tu me prends pour qui?

**Eryna Khan :** tiens, Aragorn ne t'as pas assommée? Impressionnant…

**Timmy-Tyrant :** moui, tu peux faire Eowyn, c'est d'accord! ^^

**Siria :** moui, mais moi, je suis dans la moyenne supérieure! :p

Chapitre 4

La Porte Noire est fermée

Un amas de rochers se dressait encore devant elles. Gollum, agile comme un écureuil, commença à l'escalader, suivie de Salvia, qui n'avait pas l'air encombrée par son gros sac. Pour Hanna, la tâche fut moins facile. N'ayant pourtant pas un sac volumineux, elle lâcha prise plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir escalader la falaise à son tour. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était nulle en ce sport, mais il s'agissait plutôt de ce maudit Anneau. Encore une fois.

Salvia lui tendit la main, qu'elle agrippa, avant que son amie ne la tire vers elle, l'aidant ainsi à arriver en haut, enfin. Elles entendirent à peine Gollum annoncer qu'elles étaient devant la Porte Noire du Mordor, tellement elles étaient bouche bées.

-Sauvez-nous, marmonna Salvia. Par Éru, c'est impossible, tout ça…

-Si, sssssi, répondit Gollum. La Maîtresse nous a demandé de lui montrer le chemin vers le Mordor, alors, la Bonne Eriol l'a fait!

-C'est vrai… dit Hanna, d'un ton vague.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la Porte… réussiraient-elles à la franchir, pour enfin passer en Mordor, l'endroit le plus sombre de toute la Terre du Milieu, depuis la chute de Morgoth.

Le paysage était lui-même des plus déconcertant. Hormis la gigantesque Porte Noire, il inspirait quand même la peur et les ténèbres. Sur ce sol ne poussait aucune plante, et de grosses pierres se dressaient, comme pour avertir les intrus d'un danger imminent. De grandes chaînes de montagnes entouraient la Porte, pour se perdrent dans l'horizon, là où tout n'étaient que plus dégoûtant et sinistre. Au loin, on pouvait voir Barad-Dur, et la Montagne du Destin, d'où sortait un épais brouillard, ainsi que des flammes qui avaient l'air de danser sur une musique de guerre des plus impressionnante… et effrayante!

Une grande armée s'avançait, les soldats criant leur cri de guerre. Des Hommes de du Sud, qui venaient se joindre au Mordor, pour la Grande Bataille.

-Ça y est! Dit Salvia, paniquée. On ne pourra pas passer!

Elles se firent plus petite, et Hanna osa lever la tête, pour voir comment ce déroulaient les choses, en bas. Salvia fit de même. Pourtant, elle vit quelque chose en bas, un genre de passage, et elle se déplaça sur une grosse pierre, qui n'était vraiment pas solide.

-Il y a une passage, dit-elle. En bas…

On entendit un craquement sinistre, et la pierre tomba, entraînant Salvia avec elle dans sa chute qui était tout de même dangereuse, et qui aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Hanna tenta de l'avertir, mais il était trop tard, son amie avait déjà disparue de son champ de vision. Elle hurla son nom, mais personne en bas ne l'entendit… tout ce que les soldats virent, c'était qu'il y avait eu un éboulement… Alors, il y avait sûrement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui avait libéré les pierres, pour les laisser rouler jusqu'en bas. Deux soldats se détachèrent du rang et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit en question.

Hanna, quant a elle, avait rapidement descendue la colline pour aider Salvia. Mais, comble de malheur, celle-ci était à demi enterrée sous les petites roches. Il était presque impossible qu'elles puissent s'enfuir sans ce faire apercevoir, ce qui signifiait une mort certaine… ou pire, la fin de leur mission. Et la fin de leur mission voulait aussi dire la Fin de la Terre du Milieu.

Les soldats se rapprochaient… Salvia n'était pas encore libre… se rappelant soudain se _pourquoi leur cape elfique leurs avaient été données, Hanna la tira sur son amie et elle-même, afin de les cacher toutes les deux._

Les soldats étaient arrivés. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, sans rien voir de louche. Ils retournèrent vers les autres, encore douteux. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, Hanna retira sa cape, avant d'aider Salvia à se décoincer, puis, elle se posta à un endroit stratégique, afin de tout voir. Salvia la rejoignit bientôt.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir avec moi, lui dit Hanna.

-Mais je sais, répliqua Salvia. De toute façon, je doute que nos capes efiques nous cachent, là bas…

-_Maintenant! cria Hanna._

Mais elle fut ramenée par en arrière. Elle entendit la voix bizarre de Gollum, puis elle se retourna.

-Non! dit la créature. Il ne faut pas y aller! Elle cherche le Préccccieux! Depuis toujours, Elle le cherche, Elle le veut! Mais nous ne la laisserons pas L'avoir!

S'en trop réfléchir, Hanna s'élança, ne portant même pas attention aux paroles de Gollum. Celle-ci la retint, encore une fois.

-Non! dit-elle à nouveau. Il y a un autre chemin, plus sombre, mais plus sûr!

-Pourquoi Diable ne l'avez-vous pas dit plutôt! Gronda Salvia. 

-Parce que la Maîtresse ne l'a pas demandé! Répliqua Gollum.

-Elle se joue de nous! dit Salvia.

Mais Hanna ne l'écouta pas. Elle se tourna vers Gollum.

-Vous dites qu'il y a un autre chemin vers le Mordor? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si, des Escaliers, et après, un Tunnel…

-Elle a tenu sa parole, Salvi, dit Hanna, se tournant vers son amie.

-Non, Hann, non, murmura cette dernière.

-Ses paroles ont été justes…

-Non…

-Montrez le chemin, ordonna Hanna. Nous vous suivrons.

Salvia baissa les yeux, et soupira. Hanna, quant a elle, tourna la tête vers la Porte Noire. Celle-ci venait de se fermer…

@@@

Un piti mot : REVVVVVVVVVVIEW!!!!! ^^


	21. deuxième partie: herbes et ragoût de lap...

**AVERTISSMENT : **le début du chapitre est TRÈS semblable au film… sauf au moment où… héhé… il ressemble au film, pour vous cacher la seconde réaction d'Hanna…

Chapitre 5

Herbes et Ragoût de lapins

Le soleil réchauffait ce joli coin de pays, qui était pourtant sous l'ombre de l'Ennemie, et condamné à disparaître, si la guerre n'était pas gagnée. Gollum sauta dans l'eau glacée d'une petite rivière, cherchant à attraper un poisson argenté, qui fila entre ses mains agiles…

- Hey! Cria Salvia. N'allez pas trop vite, puante!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demanda soudain Hanna.

- N'allez pas trop vite…

- Puante, c'est bien ça?

- Oui, répondit Salvia, d'une petite voix gênée.

- Pourquoi l'appel-tu comme ça? La balafrée, la puante…

- Parce que… c'est ce qu'elle est… Hanna, c'est l'Anneau qu'elle veut, rien d'autre!

- Tu ne sais pas ce que cet Objet maudit lui a fait, et ce qu'Il continue à lui faire! Répliqua Hanna. Je veux l'aider, Salvi…

- Mais, pourquoi?

- Parce que je veux croire qu'elle redeviendra comme avant…

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider, Hann, dit Salvia, appelant l'une des première fois son amie par son surnom. 

- Mais qu'en sais-tu? Lui cria Hanna, se retournant brusquement. Et comment oses-tu m'appeler Hann?

Salvia soupira, et continua son chemin, passant devant Hanna, qui regardait ses pieds. Elle semblait comprendre enfin ses paroles, car elle dit à Salvia d'une petite voix timide :

- Je suis désolée… je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit ainsi… excuse-moi, Salvi…

- Oh, mais moi, je sais pourquoi! Dit Salvia, se retournant vers elle. C'est l'Anneau! Vous ne dormez plus, ne manger plus! Il s'est emparé d'une partie de vous, et vous devez vous battre, Hanna!

- Je sais ce que je dois faire! Lui lança Hanna, encore plus furieuse. L'Anneau m'a été confié à _MOI! C'est __MA tâche, à moi seule!_

Elle partit, en colère, vers les arbres, afin de suivre Gollum, qui s'y était enfoncé, quelques secondes plutôt.

- Mais vous vous entendez parler? Cria Salvia. Sérieusement, vous vous êtes entendue?

Hanna se retourna vers elle, ses yeux bleus étincelants d'une colère contenue depuis longtemps.

- Oui, bien entendu! Hurla-t-elle. Je me suis entendue! Et si je cri, non, si j'hurle, c'est de _TA faute, Salvia Gamegie. Parfois, tu as le don de me pousser à bout, de me mettre en colère, et..._

-Hanna, calmez-vous…

-NON, JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS! Continua Hanna. ME CALMER NE SERVIRAIS À RIEN!

-Hanna, je vous en supplie, c'est l'Anneau qui vous fait dire ça…

-NON, CE N'EST _PAS L'ANNEAU! C'EST TOI! ET TU M'ÉNERVES! _

Salvia n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir. Pourtant, si elle l'avait vue, elle se serait évité un mal de coup épouvantable. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, Hanna leva la main…

_CLAC!_

Salvia tituba sous le choc. Hanna venait de la gifler. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue gauche, qui avait rapidement virée du beige au rouge flamboyant… Elle leva les yeux vers Hanna. Celle-ci semblait sous le choc. Elle avait la main sur la bouche, et tenta d'étouffer un petit cri aigu, avant de s'enfuit en courant. Salvia, ne sachant que faire, et ne voulant rester seule, se lança à sa poursuite.

Hanna courut durant au moins 5 minutes, sans s'arrêter, Salvia à ses trousses. Puis enfin, elle s'arrêta, et s'écroula sur le sol. Elle se mit à pleurer, le corps agiter de sanglot. Salvia vint la rejoindre, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

Hanna poussa un gémissement, avant de se relever d'un bond, les joues inondées de larmes. Elle tenta de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais Salvia la retint par le bras. Hanna se débâtit, hurla, avant que son amie ne lui tourne le bras derrière le dos. Hanna poussa un cri de douleur, mais se calma rapidement.

-Hanna, calmez-vous, c'est fini, lui dit Salvia.

-Je… je… je suis désolée, Salvi… c'est… la… première fois que… que je frappe quelqu'un…

-Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Salvia, lui lâchant le bras.

Hanna tourna son visage pâle vers elle. Les larmes coulaient à flots de ses yeux. À cet instant, Gollum laissa passer sa grosse tête.

-Ne pas traîner, dit-elle. Pas bon! Près du Mordor nous sommes! Vite hobbites!

Salvi soupira, avant de la suivre. Hanna fit de même.

***

Gollum revenait de sa chasse. Elle avait rapporter des lapins, qu'elle laissa tomber sur les genoux d'Hanna, la réveillant.

-Regardez, regardez! Dit-elle. Regardez ce que nous vous avons rapporter!

Elle lâcha un cri de satisfaction avant de faire une petite danse. Puis, elle revint vers Hanna. Elle prit un lapin, et planta ses petites dents pointues dedans.

-Ils sont beaux, ils sont frais! Mangez-les!

Elle tira sur la viande rouge et crue. Hanna eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle se leva, et alla vomir dans un buisson.

-Ça suffit! Cria Salvi, arrachant les lapins des mains de Gollum. Vous l'avez fait vomir! Il n'y a qu'une façon de manger ces lapins!

***

Salvi et Gollum avaient encore démarrer l'une de ces chicanes qui pouvait durer une éternité. Hanna les laissa à leurs affaires, et s'éloigna un peu. 

Un bruit d'oiseau… le sol commençait à trembler. Elle se tapit dans le gazon vert de l'Ithilien, et rampa jusqu'à la falaise. Une armée de Femmes du Sud, se dirigeant vers le Mordor… Hanna fut bientôt rejointe par Salvi et Gollum.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font? Demanda Salvia.

-Elles s'en vont en Mordor. Sauriel mobilise ses armées. Elle sera bientôt prête.

-Prête à quoi?

-À déclarer sa Guerre. La dernière Guerre qui plongera le monde dans les ténèbres.

Hanna prit peur. Elle voulut s'en aller, mais Salvi la retint.

-Regardez, dit-elle. C'est un Oliphant… personne ne me croira, par chez nous!

Encore ce cri d'oiseau… Hanna était certaine que ce n'en était pas un. Gollum était partie. Elle avait dû sentir quelque chose…

Des flèches s'abattirent sur les Femmes du Sud. Tout se passa tellement vite… Un Oliphant se dirigeant vers elles… une femme tombant morte à côté d'elle et Salvi… Hanna se leva.

-Viens, murmura-t-elle à sa compagne. Nous n'avons que trop traînées ici.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la forêt. Une femme encapuchonnée surgit devant elle, et l'attrapa par le bras. Hanna lâcha un petit cri aigu, qui alerta Salvia.

Cette dernière sauta sur ses pieds, sortit son épée, et accouru. Mais une autre femme la repoussa sur le sol. Elle sortit son épée, et la pointa sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

Hanna réussit à échapper à cette grande femme qui la retenait, et tenta de pousser celle qui tenait Salvi captive. Mais ce fut elle qui tomba, et elle fut à nouveau prisonnière.

Une autre femme, blonde rousse aux yeux gris, sorti des buissons. Ce visage… il disait quelque chose à Hanna.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda la femme.

-Des partisans d'une Communauté secrète, répondit brutalement Hanna. Et tout ceux qui s'oppose à l'Ennemie ne devraient pas se mettre dans notre chemin!

La femme réprima un sourire. Elle se dirigea vers le cadavre qui était tombé de l'Oliphant. Elle le retourna sur le dos.

-On se demande quel était son nom, dit-elle. Si elle avait vraiment le cœur mauvais. Quels mensonges et traîtrises l'ont emmenée loin de chez elle à la mort.

Elle se retourna vers les autres.

-Ligotez-les, ordonna-t-elle.

@@@

OUF! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre à été difficile à écrire. En fait, j'ai écrit d'un trait hier les chapitres : 7-8-9 et la moitié du 10e, qui s'intitules :

7 : Salvi l'intrépide

8 : Minas Morgul

9 : l'Antre d'Arachnée

10 : les choix de demoiselle Salvi

et, pour être franche, j'avais envie de vraiment tuer Gollum, après ça… les chapitres que j'ai écrit son basés sur _le Retour du Roi, mais je vais retourner le voir cette semaine pour pouvoir décrire la bataille entre Salvi et Arachnée… voici en exclusiviter, un extrait de chaque chapitre :_

chapitre 7 :

Hanna baissa les yeux. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle n'avait plus espoir d'un éventuel retour.

-Non, Salvi, dit-elle. Il n'y aura pas de retour. Je commence à le sentir au fond de moi. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, à présent, c'est de ménager nos forces pour atteindre la Montagne du Destin. Après ça… fini les ennuis. Tout ce qui compte, c'est d'y arriver. Et c'est déjà plus que je ne peux faire. L'Anneau est si lourd, Salvi…

Chapitre 8 :

Elle (Salvia) tenta de s'en reprendre à la créature (Gollum), mais Hanna la repoussa et la plaqua contre le mur. La Porteuse tituba et tomba sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda Salvi, inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Si! C'est cette Gollum! Et cette Chose qui pend à votre cou! Il est si lourd… je pourrais le porter pour vous…

_« La blondasse va bientôt vous le demander, le réclamer! »_

Chapitre 9 :

-_Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima! S'écria-t-elle._

Hanna entendit un froissement de toile. Son sœur battait à une grande vitesse, presque impossible. Lentement, elle se retourna…

Une énorme araignée se tenait derrière elle. La jeune fille se releva d'un bon, et brandit la fiole, Dard à son point.

Chapitre 10 :

Arachnée se plaça au dessus d'elle et se mit à l'entortiller dans une toile à une vitesse phénoménale.

-Hey, toi! Cria une voix forte. Laisses-la tranquille, espèce de monstre!

L'araignée leva son hideuse tête vers Salvia, qui se tenait devant elle, tenant la fiole que le Seigneur Carand avec donnée à Hanna, ainsi que Dard.

Enfin… ah, oui, j'ai trois choses à vous dire :

1 : pour ceux qui se demanderait d'où vient le nom de Hanna, non, ce n'est pas parce que la sœur d'Elijah Wood s'appel Hannah. Je regardais dans les lignés hobbites, et j'ai choisit se nom là parce que je pensais qu'il irait bien à mon personnage principal. (en fait, je n'avais même pas penser que c'était le nom de la sœur à Wood)

2 : Gollum ne peut pas traiter Salvi de Grosse, parce que, contrairement à Sam, elle n'est pas boulotte (Désolée, Sean! Mais tu as bien perdu du poids! ;))

3 : REEEEEEEEEVIEW EN GRAND NOMBRE! ^^ merci!


	22. deuxième partie: la Fenêtre sur l'Ouest

**Kristaline**** : ouais! J'aime vous faire attendre un peu! ;)**

**Eleclya111 :** euh, je crois que c'est l'Anneau… mais aussi, je ne suis pas Frodon. Je ne fais pas tout pareil! Lol! (heureusement)

**Isilwen**** Took : X______________X ARGH! C'est vrai! Ben, j'ai rechanger, non? Tout cas, c'est moi, ou tu prends Salvi en pitié? :p**

**Eryna**** Khan : rassure-toi, je suis rendue à écrire la partie avec Aisha, Legolia et Morwen.**

**Siria**** : je ne suis PAS petite! C'est toi qui est grande, désolée! ^^**

**Eriol**** : oui, c'est parce que j'avais pas le bon doc, et j'ai changer par la suite… alors j'ai oublier de copier les réponses aux reviews… je sais, c'est stupide.**

**Frodounette23 :** ouais, tout le monde est très occupé, c'est dernier temps. Même moi, j'ai presque plus le temps de faire de la correction.

Chapitre 6

La fenêtre sur l'Ouest

Où elles les emmenèrent, ni Hanna, ni Salvi ne le savait. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'on leurs retira leur bandeau qu'elles aperçurent qu'elles étaient dans une grotte. On leurs délia les mains. Elles se frottèrent les poignets : les nœuds avaient été fait trop serré. La femme qui était le chef s'approcha d'elle.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle.

-Dîtes-moi d'abord votre nom, fit lentement mais d'un ton sûr Hanna.

-Pas avant que vous ne vous soyez nommé, répliqua la femme.

-Je suis Hanna Sacquet de la Comté, dit Hanna. Et voici Salvia Gamegie.

-Votre garde du corps? Demanda ironiquement la femme.

-Sa jardinière! Riposta Salvi du tac au tac, réprimant une grimace.

-Nous sommes parties de Fondcombe avec 7 compagnons, continua Hanna. Nous en perdîmes une dans la Moria. Deux étaient de ma race. Il y avait aussi une elfe, et une naine. Et deux Femmes. Aisha, fille d'Arathorn, et Eleclya de Gondor.

L'expression provocante de la femme changea soudainement.

-Vous étiez des amies d'Eleclya? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui évoquait la tristesse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

-Oui…, répondit Hanna, hésitante. Pour ma part…

-Alors peut-être seriez-vous attristées d'apprendre son décès? 

Ce fut au tour d'Hanna de changer subitement d'expression faciale.

-Quoi?! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment, quand?

-En tant que ses amies, dit la femme. J'espérais que vous pourriez de me l'apprendre. La nuit porte des nouvelles aux membres de la famille. Car je suis Waterlily, fille de Finduilas. Et Eleclya était ma sœur.

-Je suis désolée, couina Hanna, d'une petite voix aigue. Je ne savais pas…

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répliqua Waterlily. Mais allez dormir, maintenant. Car la journée a été éprouvante pour nous toutes, et nous avons besoin de prendre du sommeil afin d'être prêtes pour la nouvelle journée qui se lèvera demain.

***

Il faisait nuit. Hanna, contrairement à Salvi, ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Soudain, une ombre s'avança. Hanna leva lentement la tête.

-Veuillez me suivre, ordonna la voix autoritaire de Waterlily.

Hanna se leva lentement pour rejoindre la grande femme de Gondor. Waterlily la mena au dehors. Le Lune d'une rondeur parfaite se couchait sur de Pays de Gondor, plus à l'Ouest. Le sublime paysage de l'Ithilien, éclairé par sa lueur blanche s'étendait à perte de vue devant elles. Mais ce n'était pas ce pourquoi Waterlily avait mené Hanna à cet endroit. Ni ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

-Regardez en bas, dit la femme, pointant du doigt.

Hanna obéit. En bas, tout en bas, coulait une chute resplendissante. Mais une ombre sauta dans le lac. Une ombre trop familière pour tromper la vue perçante de la jeune Sacquet. L'ombre ressorti quelques secondes plus tard avec un poisson argenté qui gigotait encore dans sa gueule. Gollum.

-Entrer dans le Lac Interdit est puni d'une peine de mort, souffla Waterlily. 

Elle pointa d'autres femmes, cachées dans les buissons, prêtes à tirer.

-Elles attendent mon commandement, continua la Capitaine. Dois-je donner l'ordre de tirer?

Le temps passa. Hanna entendait la voix crissante de la créature squelettique venant du bas. Elle ne savait que faire… 

-Non! dit soudain Hanna. 

Waterlily baissa la main, surprise. 

-Vous aviez dit que vous ne la connaissiez pas, dit-elle.

-J'ai menti, avoua Hanna. Cette créature est liée à moi, et moi à elle. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi descendre la rejoindre.

-Allez-y, mais faites attention, dit la femme. Car si vous tombez, seule votre amie à quatre pattes pourra venir vous sauver.

Hanna la remercia du regard. Puis, elle descendit le plus prudemment possible, afin d'atteindre Gollum, qui dévorait son poisson.

-Eriol! Dit-elle.

La créature leva sa grosse tête reluisante d'eau. Son regard pale se posa sur Hanna, et elle sourit.

-Eriol, venez! L'encouragea Hanna.

-Maintenant? demanda la créature.

-Eriol! Des femmes sont en haut, prêtes à vous tuer! Je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance! Suivez-moi, aller!

Comme un petit animal, Gollum s'avança vers Hanna, le poisson dans la geule.

-C'est bien, dit Hanna. Allez, venez.

Soudain, Gollum s'arrêta, reniflant l'air. Les femmes lui sautèrent dessus, faisant sursauter Hanna. Gollum se mit à se débattre.

-Arrêtez de bouger! Dit Hanna, paniquée. Eriol, écoutez-moi! Ne serrez pas trop fort les liens! Elle n'a pas votre force!

Mais elles ne l'écoutèrent pas. Elles emmenèrent Gollum dans la grotte. Hanna leva la tête vers Waterlily. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

***

Gollum… Gollum avait tout dit… elle avait mentionné l'Anneau… Maintenant, Waterlily s'avançait, l'épée à la main, vers Hanna.

-Je vous tiens ici dans les bois, dit-elle. Deux Semi-Hommes, ou devrais-je dire, Semi-Femme. Et l'Anneau de pouvoir, tout près de moi. Je n'aurais qu'à tendre la mains, et le prendre. Une chance pour Waterlily, Capitaine de Gondor, de prouver sa valeur.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Mais je ne le ferai pas, déclara-t-elle, rassurant Hanna et Salvi. Car je n'ai aucun besoin de cela. Eleclya a succomber à la tentation, moi pas.

***

Le lendemain, elles étaient reparties. Waterlily leur avait donner quelques vivres, et les avait bénies. Mais pas Gollum. Voici ce qu'elle lui avait fait, tandis qu'Hanna et Salvi l'attendait un peu plus loin : elle l'avait prise à la gorge, et plaquée contre un arbre.

-Que la mort te trouve rapidement, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Si jamais tu leur faire le moindre mal.

Elle l'avait brusquement rejetée, puis les avait regarder partir. Dès que les Hobbites et Gollum furent hors de vue, la jeune Gondoréenne repartit à Osgiliath pour défendre la cité sous les ordres de sa mère.

@@@

Comme ceux qui ont lu le livre l'ont sans doute constater, j'ai reprit la véritable version. Review, si vous plait! ;)


	23. deuxième partie: Salvi l'intrépide

**Eleclya111: boude si tu veux. Les flash back, c'est pour la fin… si j'y arrive un jour! ^____^ (chut! Ne dit pas que j'ai déjà fini le chapitre des Havres Gris!)**

**Eryna**** Khan : vi! ^_________________^ c'est ce qu'on appel, manque d'inspiration! ^^**

**Kristaline**** : suite suite suite! IIIIIIIIIICIIIIIIIII|!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (si t'as revoler à 100 km à cause de mon cri, dis-le moi…)**

**Isilwen**** Took : un peu trop… 5 chapitres corrigés en une journée… tu me fais peur toi! ;) Ouais, dans _la revanche , et bien Sam agit en pervers… **soupire** mais on sait tours qu'il n'est pas du tout comme ça en réalité! ^^ Qu'est-ce qui va ce passer! BEN LA! T'as au moins lu __Minas Morgul? Lol! ^^_**

**Eriol**** : d'accord, et moi je te pardonne de manger un doigt à Hanna! ^^ En passant, Camille t'as parler que tu peux _peut-être _faire Gollum, dans notre film?**

**Siria**** : na, tu es grande et moi, je suis dans la moyenne supérieur :p! Tout cas, bonne chance avec tes talons, tu vas en avoir besoin…**

Chapitre 7

Salvi l'Intrépide

La nuit commençait à tomber. Hanna et Salvia marchaient toujours, guidées par Gollum.

-Je me demande si notre histoire sera un jour écrite, dit soudainement Salvia.

-Quoi? demanda Hanna.

-Oui! Les enfants diront : _« Racontez-nous l'histoire de Hanna et de l'Anneau! » _et moi, je dirais : _« Ah oui! c'est une de mes histoires favorites! » « Hanna était très brave, n'est-ce pas, maman? »_

-Mais tu oublis l'un des personnages principaux! Salvi l'Intrépide! Déclara Hanna. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur elle. Car Hanna ne serait pas aller si loin sans sa Salvi.

Elle se retourna vers son amie, et lui sourit.

-Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter sur un tel sujet, la gronda gentiment Salvia. Je parlais sérieusement.

-Mais moi aussi, dit Hanna. Et je le fais toujours. Vois-tu. Salvi, le voyage touchera bientôt à sa fin. Mais un bonne ou une mauvaise fin, cela je ne puis le dire.

Elle lui tourna le dos et continua sa marche. Salvia resta un peu en arrière, avant de murmurer pour elle-même : _« Salvi l'Intrépide »_ et de suivre Hanna. Celle-ci l'entendit, et sourit à nouveau.

-Mais où est Gollum? Demanda soudain Salvia.

-Eriol? cria Hanna. Eriol, où êtes-vous? 

La créature surgit de derrière un arbre.

-venez hobbites! Dit-elle. Il ne faut pas traîner! La bonne Eriol vous guidera!

Puis, elle ajouta d'une voix sournoise qu'elle seule pouvait entendre :

-Oui, suivez-moi.

Elles marchèrent longtemps encore. Gollum aurait voulu aller plus vite, car son désir de reprendre l'Anneau était de plus en plus fort, mais Hanna n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'installèrent dans un vieux tuyaux d'égout abandonné et bloqué par de grosse pierres blanches. Bientôt, le sommeil s'empara de Salvi…

Hanna, bien qu'elle fut épuisée, ne put trouver le sommeil. Cet Anneau… un Anneau si différent des autres. Il commençait à l'obséder, elle le sentait. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne…

Soudain, Gollum apparu dans l'entrebâillement du tuyau, la faisant sursauter.

-Bien dormi, les hobbites? Demanda-t-elle. Bien, bien! Mais il faut y aller! Vite! Rien n'est sûr ici!

Elle brassa quelque peu Salvi, qui se réveilla en bougonnant. Elle soupira avant de se retourner vers Hanna. Celle-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait au dehors avec nostalgie.

-Vous n'avez pas dormir, dit Salvi. Et vous m'avez laisser dormir plus que mon tour.

-Non, dit Hanna d'une voix faible. Il n'est pas encore passer midi. Tout est sombre ici. Et tout s'assombrit de plus en plus…

Salvia soupira. Elle regarda dans son sac. Il ne restait que très peu de _lembas. Elle en prit un entier et le tandis à Hanna._

-Il ne nous en reste pas beaucoup, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il nous en reste assez pour…

-Pour quoi, Salvi?

-Enfin, vous savez… le voyage de retour.

Hanna baissa les yeux. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle n'avait plus espoir d'un éventuel retour.

-Non, Salvi, dit-elle. Il n'y aura pas de retour. Je commence à le sentir au fond de moi. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, à présent, c'est de ménager nos forces pour atteindre la Montagne du Destin. Après ça… fini les ennuis. Tout ce qui compte, c'est d'y arriver. Et c'est déjà plus que je ne peux faire. L'Anneau est si lourd, Salvi…

Salvi retendit le morceau de _lembas_ à Hanna.

-Mangez, dit-elle.

-Mais, et toi? Demanda Hanna.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Enfin… pas pour du _lembas__._

-Pour quoi, alors?

-Pour rien! Dit Salvi, avec un sourire encourageant.

Hanna lui sourit enfin avant de mordre à pleines dents dans le pain de voyage elfique. Quand elle eut terminer de manger, elles repartirent.

@@@

voilà voilà! Et non, pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, cette partie n'est PAS dans le retour du roi! Aloooooors! Hihi, je la met dans la 2e partie pour vous faire encore plus chier à la fin! :p


	24. deuxième partie: Minas Morgul

**Eryna**** Khan : suivez-moi, suivez-moi, dans le bois… euh, y'a PAS DE BOIS! IULIANA! TU MOI PAS!!!!!! * cour se cacher * **

**Kristaline**** : ouais, Hanna et Salvi se soutiennent mutuellement. Comme dans la vrai vie, quoi! ;) **

**Siria**** : na, pas petite, de grandeur moyenne supérieure, mais toi, t'es plus grande que moi. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! J'ai hâte de te voir en robe! ^^ Tu me scanneras la photot.**

**Elanor**** : Mais je sais c'est où! Juste ta ville, que je savais pas. Alors, durant le cours de géo, alors que je m'emmerdais royalement (heureusement qu'il y a Krystel et Félix à côté…) et bien je suis allée regarder sur les cartes, et MAGIE! J'ai trouver! ^_______________^**

**Galadwen**** : Quoi je fais pas chier? Tu me touches et je te review plus! En parlant de review, tu reviews mes fics, je review les tiennes, et on est quitte, dac?**

**Eleclya111 : C'est lui qui joue dans le masque? Tiens, je savais pas… ok, c'est vrai que la première fois que je l'ai écouté, j'ai eu la chienne merci… que veux-tu, j'étais une peureuse, dans le temps… :p**

**Isilwen**** : **à tout les cheveux par en arrière** WO! Dou dou dou dou dou dou! O________O bien là! Je suis pas géniale, moi! Et relis ce chapitre, j'y ai ajouter des choses :p**

****

_Je voudrais dire merci à tout ceux qui me review. Même si je n'ai pas recu de review de Lasgalina, Legolia, Waterlily, Clem (elle a promit d'y aller, celle-la :p), Frodounette et pleins d'autres, ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Merci à tout le monde, quoi… et même à pomme-reinette-hop-la, qui lit mais qui review pas. (attention, je vais te trucider :p) _

Chapitre 8

Minas Morgul

La nuit était tombée. Salvi s'était laissée aller au sommeil durant son tour de garde. Gollum en profita pour comploter la mort, ou plutôt, l'assassinat des deux filles.

-Et alors, le précccieux sera à nous, dit-elle, laissant tomber une pierre dans l'eau.

Mais au lieu de redevenir clair, elle refléta Salvia. Gollum se retourna d'un coup. Trop tard. Salvia venait de se jeter sur elle.

-Vous nous avez trahi! Hurla la hobbite. Espèce de sale menteuse!

-Maîtresse! Appela Gollum. Maîtresse!

Hanna, réveillée par les cris, se leva d'un bon, et couru jusqu'à elles. Elle prit Salvia par les épaules, et la tira en arrière.

-Arrêtes! Cria-t-elle. Arrêtes! Salvi, laisses-la tranquille! Mais tu es folle! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

-Elle essaie de nous tuer! Répliqua Salvi. Je ne peux la laisser faire! Alors j'essais de la tuer _elle_ avant qu'elle ne nous étrangle dans notre sommeil, ou qu'elle ne nous mène à quelque immonde créature! Elle nous a trahis!

-Vilaine hobbite! Se refendit Gollum. Elle met de vilain mensonge sur notre dos! Pourquoi fait-elle ça! Ce n'est pas gentil! Même irrespectueux que nous disons!

Elle gémit et se tassa sur elle même.

-Taisez-vous! hurla Salvia, folle de rage. Je ne vous crois pas! Arrêtez de mentir, espèce de perfide!

-Salvi! Si tu lui fais peur nous sommes perdues! Hurla Hanna.

-Mais elle va nous tuer! Vous ne comprenez donc pas!

-Je comprends et je ne la renverrais pas! C'est notre guide!

-Mais ne voyez-vous donc pas que c'est une perfide ?!

-Salvi! Salvi! Calmes-toi, je t'en prit! J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

-Mais je le suis, gémit Salvia.

-Je le sais, Salvi. Je le sais. Alors, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Fais-moi confiance. Venez, Eriol.

La créature se glissa aux côtés de la jeune fille, et lui prit la main. Elle fit un sourire victorieux à Salvia, voir vilain, perfide. Salvi savait qu'elle avait raison. Plus elles s'approchaient du Mordor, et plus ce qui sortait de Gollum était malhonnête.

***

Elles arrivèrent devant un pont. C'était l'entrée de Minas Morgul, la ville des spectres de l'Anneau. Hanna, qui marchait le dos courbé, resta paralysée sur place. Puis, elle se fit plus petite qu'elle ne l'était avant de rejoindre les autres qui l'appelait.

Une cité noire se dressait devant elles, dans le creux de la montagne. De la fumée verte en sortait. Tout était répugnant, dans cet endroit, paysage comme odeur.

-Regardez, regardez! Dit Gollum. Nous vous avons trouver un passage! Les escaliers!

Hanna leva la tête. Dans la montagne montaient montaient montaient à n'en plus finir les escaliers de Cirith Ungol. Gollum commença à monter, suivie de Salvia.

Soudain, les yeux d'Hanna, habituellement bleus clairs, se voilèrent pour ne devenir que ténèbres. Elle se mit à avancer en titubant sur le pont.

Gollum et Salvi se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Elles se rendirent bientôt compte que l'Anneau contrôlait le corps faible d'Hanna, mais pas son esprit. Elles la prirent chacune par un bras, et la tirèrent plus loin.

-Il l'appelle! Murmura Hanna, tandis qu'elles la ramenaient de force. Je ne peux plus me contrôler…

Mais il était trop tard. Une explosion retentit dans la vallée. Hanna reprit le contrôle de son corps. Elle tomba par terre. Salvi la releva et la poussa derrière un rocher.

Un puissant jet de lumière verte s'éleva dans le ciel. Tellement haut que Rowen et Elanor, qui étaient à Minas Tirith en Gondor, l'aperçurent.

-Qu'est-ce? Demanda Elanor.

-L'échiquier est en place. Les pièces avancent, répondit Rowen. La guerre a commencé. La plus Grande Guerre de notre temps. Mais qui la remportera?

***

Un cri strident retenti dans l'air. Tellement puissant qu'Hanna, Salvi et Gollum se bouchèrent les oreilles de leur mains. La Reine Sorcière d'Angmar s'éleva sur sa terrifiante créature ailée, scrutant la vallée de Morgul, comme si elle avait senti la présence de l'Anneau.

Soudain, Hanna poussa un petit cri de douleur avant de plaquer sa main sur son épaule gauche. Salvi se tourna vers elle.

-Je sens sa lame dans mon épaule, gémit Hanna. Comme de la glace…

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement de douleur. Salvi ne pouvait s'approcher d'elle sans se faire remarquée. Elle ne pu que le soutenir du regard. Puis, la Reine Sorcière parti. Gollum tira sur la cape d'Hanna. Il fallait y aller.

Elles se mirent à escalader les escaliers de Cirith Ungol. Ce nom… elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il signifiait. Mais il leur inspirait la peur.

Elles étaient rendues assez haut quand Hanna trébucha. Elle se retint du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec ses mains sales et usées. L'Anneau ressorti de sa chemise…

Gollum l'aperçu.

-Venez, maîtresse, dit-elle. Venez à Eriol…

Elle tandis la main…

-ARRÊTEZ! Cria Salvi, sortant son épée du fourreau.

Mais Gollum ne prit pas d'Anneau. Elle agrippa la main d'Hanna et la tira. Celle-ci vint s'écraser de tout son long sur le rocher.

-Maîtresse? souffla Gollum à son oreille. Vous portez un terrible Fardeau. Eriol se sait. Oui. Mais la blondasse, non. Elle, elle Le veut! Oui, oui, Eriol le voit dans son œil! La blondasse va bientôt vous le demander, le réclamer!

Hanna se tourna vers Salvi avant de plaquer sa main sur l'Anneau. Personne ne le lui prendrait.

***

Enfin, après un longue et pénible escalade, elles atteignirent le haut. Salvi força ses genoux à la hisser sur le rocher plat et enfin se laissa tomber. Elle tendit la main à Hanna, qui était derrière elle, et l'aida à monter.

Hanna s'écrasa sur le sol, le souffle court.

-Vous allez bien? demanda Salvi.

-Oui, oui…, répondit faiblement Hanna. 

Mais elle vacilla et tomba par en avant. Salvi la rattrapa.

-Non, pas bien du tout, dit-elle. Il faut vous reposer.

-Pas avant d'être arriver en haut! Fit Gollum.

-Oh, mais vous allez arrêter! S'exclama Salvi. Elle est morte de fatigue!

Elle retint à nouveau Hanna qui, étant appuyée contre elle, tombait à nouveau. Elle la força à s'asseoir sur le sol et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Une journée de plus, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas dramatique.

-Mais à chaque jour que l'on perd, l'Ennemie prend plus de puissance et nous rapproche du moment où Elle frappera fort le monde des Hommes, dit Hanna d'une voix faible. Waterlily l'avait pressenti. Mais a-t-elle eu le temps de partir avant que les armées de sortent comme un flot noir de Minas Morgul? Et si le Gondor tombe, qu'adviendra-t-il des Hommes? Les Elfes fuiront sur les Terres d'Aman, les Nains se terreront au plus profond de leur montagne. Mais les Hobbits… ils sont si innocents, si insouciants du danger qui les menace…

Soudain, des images entrèrent subitement dans son esprit. Des maisons en flamme, des Gobelins courant derrière des hobbits. Elle se mit à trembler.

-Tant mieux pour eux s'ils n'ont pas conscience du danger, gémit-elle. Car je ne suis plus insouciante. Ni toi Salvi, ni Ela, ni Rose.

-Si les hobbites veulent se reposer, il faut le faire maintenant! dit Gollum. Demain, nous escaladerons l'autre escalier. Oui mon Précccccieux.

Hanna vacilla à nouveau et tomba sur Salvi. Celle-ci la secoua doucement.

-Hanna, Hanna, dit-elle. Elle s'est endormie.

Elle déposa doucement son amie sur le sol avant de la couvrir d'une couverture. Puis, elle s'en enroula une autre autour d'elle même et se coucha. Gollum se coucha en boule sur le rocher d'en haut.

Quelques heures plus tard, Salvi su qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts longtemps. Elle essaya de lutter contre le sommeil, mais ses efforts furent vains, car bientôt, elle s'endormit.

***

Quand Salvi se réveilla, quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçu Gollum penchée sur elle. Elle hurla avant de la repousser. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, sournoise? Hurla-t-elle.

-Sournoise, sournoise? Cria Gollum. Ah, très gentille les hobbites. On leur montre des chemins secrets et elles nous disent : _Sournoise!_

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Salvi. C'est seulement que je n'aurais pas dû dormir. Mais que faisiez-vous? 

-La sournoise! Dit Gollum d'une voix mauvaise.

-oh, ça va! Riposta Salvi. J'ai l'impression qu'on en aura bientôt mare de ce mot.

Puis, elle s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Hanna et la secoua doucement.

-Désolée de vous réveiller, dit-elle. Mais il est temps d'y aller.

Hanna ouvrit les yeux. En bas trônait Minas Morgul… vide…

Salvia far fouina dans le sac de provision à la recherche de _lembas__. Un air paniqué s'afficha sur son visage._

-Il n'y a plus rien! Cria-t-elle. Rien!

-Quoi? demanda Hanna, encore à moitié endormie.

-C'est elle! Hurla Salvi, pointant Gollum.

-Jamais! Se défendit celle-ci. Mais, qu'est-ce que…

Elle épousseta le manteau de Salvi. Des graines en tombèrent.

-Non… marmonna Hanna. Salvi, comment as-tu pus…

-Je n'ai rien fait! Cria Salvi. C'est Gollum! C'est elle!

-Bien sur que non! répliqua Gollum. C'est la hobbite blonde qui s'empiffre tout le temps quand la maîtresse dort!

-Taisez-vous, menteuse! Hurla Salvi.

Elle tenta de s'en reprendre à la créature, mais Hanna la repoussa et la plaqua contre le mur. La Porteuse tituba et tomba sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda Salvi, inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas prévu que cela aille si loin. La colère m'a emportée…C'est cette Gollum! Et cette Chose qui pend à votre cou! Il est si lourd… je pourrais le porter pour vous…

_« La blondasse va bientôt vous le demander, le réclamer! »_

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête d'Hanna. Elle se retourna vers Salvi.

-Non! dit-elle. Tu ne l'auras pas! Ne m'approches pas!

Elle se leva d'un bon.

-Je ne veux pas vous le prendre! Dit Salvi, paniquée.

-Vous voyez? Dit Gollum. Je vous l'avais dit.

-Taisez-vous! hurla Salvi. Partez! Allez! Pichhhhhhh!

-Non, Salvi, dit Hanna. C'est toi qui va partir.

-Quoi? demanda Salvi.

-Tu m'as bien comprise, répondit vivement Hanna. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Rentres chez toi.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse…

Hanna ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui tourna le dos et suivit Gollum dans les escaliers.

Salvi s'écroula sur le sol. Les larmes coulaient à flots de ses yeux bruns.

Puis, lentement, elle redescendit. Son pied glissa, et elle déboula quelques marches, avant d'aller s'écraser sur un rocher plat.

Elle essuya ses larmes, et aperçu le _lembas__, fracassés sur la pierre. Elle regarda vers le haut des escaliers, là où Gollum et Hanna venaient de disparaîtrent. Elle serra les poings et remonta._

Elle aurait pu laisser Hanna à ses problèmes. Mais elle avait fait une promesse…

@@@

recccccord! Je crois que c'est mon chapitre le plus long! 7 pages! O_____o en tout cas, moi, je me révolllllllllte contre l'attitude de Frodon! Pas que je n'aurais pas fait la même chose mmmmmmmmmmais!!!!!!!!!!!!... ^^

REVIEWWWWS! Merci! ^^


	25. deuxième partie: l'Antre d'Arachnée

BAJOUR! Alors, j'ai décider de publier plutôt… et j,espère avoir des reviews! :p

****

**Isilwen**** Took : Ouais, et toi t'as des problèmes de vue! :p Moui, je crois que c'est ce à quoi tu penses, mais je sais pas trop, faudrait qu'on s'en reparle! LOL! De quoi tu parles, au boulot? De mes 5 chapitres écrit mais pas encore mit à l'ordi? (paresse, paresse)**

**Siria**** : le pain pom, ça fait juste mal au bout de 10 ans :p! à moins qu'il soit congelé… X_X **

**Eleclya111 : za! Merci m'dame! ^^ Oulala… moi aussi, je suis crevée, là… heureusement que demain, c'est pas une journée trop difficile! :D**

**Kristaline**** : Mouais, moi aussi, j'ai parfois une confiance aveugle en les gens. Et c'est LÀ que ça fait mal. J'en ai aussi une dans les escaliers, mais bon, c'est mon genre de planter n'importe où où je vais. * soupire * Heureusement que j'ai des réflexes, mais vivement l'ascenseur… ^_______^**

**Elanor**** : vi, je savais que ça allait te faire plaisir! ^^ Le même passage va revenir d'ailleurs dans la 5e partie, mais CHUT!!!!! Pas un mot à ce sujet! :p TU VEUX VRAIMENT ME FAIRE VOMIR TOI! Déjà que j'en ai assez à pratiquer mon rôle en courant partout (quand mon genou m'le permet) dans la maison en m'imaginant que j'ai une araignée géante au cul. (non, sérieux, pour me mettre dans la peau d'Hanna, quand j'ai écrit Cirith Ungol, je me suis auto ligotée et garochée à terre… tu vois un peu le genre * a peur *) Ouais, toi c'est en juin, et moi en… juin 2007… lol! ^^ t'as un cavalier, dit!? ;)**

**Pomme-reinette-hop-la**** : hi shit… ton frère pète aussi fort et aussi puant que ça? Je viens plus chez toi, moi! O_____________O Toi, tu me fais peur en maudit, tu le savais? **

Chapitre 9

L'Antre d'Arachnée

-Vous… vous êtes certaine que l'on doit aller par là…? Demanda Hanna.

-Si, si! Dit Gollum. C'est la seule route!

Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux devant l'entrée d'une grotte sombre. L'on pouvait entendre à l'intérieur de l'eau dégoûter. Hanna renifla.

-Après coup, je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir entrer la dedans…

-Seule route! Répéta Gollum. Entrez, ou bien repartez.

-Le dernier choix m'est impossible, marmonna Hanna, avant de s'engager dans le tunnel. Ça pue, ici…

-Oui, c'est parce que les orques entrent parfois… c'est leur crasse.

La vue d'Hanna, bien plus développée que celle d'un elfe (elle l'avait remarquer dans la Moria qui semblait si lointaine à présent) depuis sa blessure ne tarda pas à apercevoir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Des toiles. Le tunnel était rempli de toiles. Bientôt, Hanna se laissa distancer par Gollum et la perdit de vue. Ou est-ce Gollum qui fuyait…

-Eriol! Cria Hanna. Où êtes-vous?

-Par iccccccci! Siffla Gollum.

Hanna posa ses mains sur l'une des parois. Elle les retira rapidement. Tout était collant.

-C'est gluant, gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Vous verrez, dit la voix sournoise de Gollum. Vous verrez.

Mais elle savait bien que s'était une toile. Sans doute de petites araignées les avaient-elles tissées avec le temps. Hanna se rendit bientôt compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Eriol!

Personne ne lui répondit. Hanna se mit à paniquer. Elle courut dans toute la grotte en hurlant le nom de celle qui l'avait abandonnée.

Puis, elle trébucha. En levant la tête, elle aperçu, à sa plus grande horreur, des ossements orques. Elle réprima un cri de terreur. Un bel oiseau, enfin, il avait _DÛ_ être beau, prit dans un toile pendait devant elle.

-Salvi…, dit Hanna d'une mi-triste, mi-paniquée.

Prise de terreur, elle se remit à courir. Malheureusement, elle trébucha à nouveau. Elle se retrouva dans l'une de ces toiles immondes et y resta prise. Elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur durant qu'elle s'acharnait à se libérer. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit :

_« Et pour vous, Hanna Sacquet, je vous offre la lumière d'Eärendil. Notre étoile bien aimée. »_

Hanna fouilla dans l'une de ses poche pour en ressortir la fiole. Elle émettait une faible lueur bleuté. 

_« Ceci est une lumière à utiliser lorsque toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes. »_

Hanna ferma les yeux et sa respiration s'apaisa bien qu'elle tremblait encore.

-_Aiya__ Eärendil Elenion Ancalima! S'écria-t-elle._

Hanna entendit un froissement de toile. Son sœur battait à une grande vitesse, presque impossible. Lentement, elle se retourna…

Une énorme araignée se tenait derrière elle. La jeune fille se releva d'un bon, et brandit la fiole, Dard à son point.

L'araignée s'avança, mais Hanna fit un pas brusque par en avant, faisant reculer Arachnée, car c'est ainsi que l'on nommait la _Chatte de Sauriel._

-Tu ne m'auras pas vivante! Dit la hobbite entre ses dents. Recules! Ne m'approches pas!

La peur semblait l'avoir quittée. Ses yeux étincelaient comme des étoiles dans la nuit sombre.

Elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol. L'araignée l'attaqua, furieuse. Elle lui frôla la joue droite avec l'une de ses horribles pattes. Hanna senti son sang se mettre à couler le long de sa joue. 

À la vue de ce sang frais, l'araignée devint encore plus forte et plus cruelle. Hanna donna un violent coup sur la patte d'Arachnée et se releva péniblement, en brandissant toujours sa fiole.

Arachnée se retira. C'est là qu'Hanna fit sa première erreur depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'Antre. Elle fit volte face et s'enfuit en courant au lieu de reculer lentement. Car l'araignée étain pleine de malice te de cruauté. Elle avait seulement feint de se retirer.

Hanna s'enfargea et se retrouva à nouveau prise dans une toile. Mais cette fois, elle ne touchait pas le sol. Bras et jambes écartés, elle pendait à la verticale. Elle se débattait furieusement, car elle savait que sa vie dépendait de son aptitude à se défendre.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle avait entendu quelque chose. Pas un froissement de toile, mais une voix chantante :

-Vilain petit moucheron, pourquoi es-tu grognon? Dans la toile d'Araignée, tu seras bientôt… mangé, disait-elle.

Puis, la tête de Gollum apparue. Elle affichait un sourire sournois. Hanna comprit enfin que sa pitié l'avait aveuglée. Elle n'avait pas écouter son amie… Salvi…

Une fureur folle s'empara d'elle. Elle avait envie de tuer. Tuer cette Gollum. Elle se mit à hurler de rage et à se débattre plus que jamais. Elle n'avait pas vu Arachnée se glisser derrière elle. Avec son épée, elle coupa les liens qui la retenaient. Elle avait déjà perdu sa fiole. Mais peu importait ses objets. En cas majeur, elle aurait même abandonner ses vêtements dans la toile.

Puis, elle entendit un bruit et tourna la tête. Elle aperçu Arachnée et poussa un hurlement en se débattant plus que jamais. Enfin, elle réussit à se libérer et se lança à la poursuite de Gollum. Elle laissa son épée dans la toile. Elle n'en avait plus besoin.

Arachnée ne pu la suivre plus loin. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement une proie autre qu'un orque. Elle se retira silencieusement.

Hanna déboula les rochers. Elle était sortie. Gollum l'attrapa par la chemise et la plaqua sur la roche froide.

-ARGH! Siffla-t-elle. Elle a réussi! La brunette au visage pale s'est échappée!

Elle lui prit la tête Hanna entre ses longs doigts maigres et la frappa contre la pierre. Hanna hurla avant de lui asséner un violent coup de pied en pleine figure. Gollum tomba à la renverse, et Hanna encercla son coup avec ses mains.

-Arrêtez! Gémit Gollum. C'est l'Anneau! Il nous a forcées à faire cela! Jamais nous n'aurions fait de mal à la maîtresse! Nous avons promis! 

Le visage d'Hanna s'adoucit. Elle desserra sa poigne et se jeta en arrière. Elle avait grandes difficultés à respirer. Sa fureur avait laissé place à la pitié.

-Je dois le détruire, Eriol, dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée. J'ai promis de le détruire et je dois le faire. Pour notre salut à tous.

Encore une fois, elle fit une erreur. Gollum afficha une expression de fureur et la plaqua à nouveau au sol alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Pourtant, Hanna fut assez vive d'esprit pour la renverser par dessus elle, et l'envoyée dans un ravin.

Elle la regarda tomber. Elle resta un moment couchée sur le dos, à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Puis, elle reprit sa pénible route tout en trébuchant.

@@@

pif! Encore un chapitre qui nous rapproche de la fin de cette partie! Hihi! Moi, l'antre d'Arachnée est ma partie favorite de tout les films (et les livres)! Et Cirith Ungol aussi. Oui, je sais, je suis une sadique, mais que voulez-vous! c'la vie! ^^ 

Si vous avez aimez, laissez une review, et si vous n'avez pas aimer, laissez-en une pareil! :p enfin de compte, ça veut dire REVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^'


	26. deuxième partie: Les choix de demoiselle...

**Eleclya111: **non. Si je n'écrivais que pour les autres, crois-tu que je ferais toujours cela dans mes temps libres? En fait, je suis rendue bien plus loin que tu ne le crois. Il me reste moins de 5 chapitres à écrire.

**Siria****: **hum, toi, tu devrais aller à l'hôpital du côté: soins pour la cervelle! LOL! Tu commence à me faire peur. tu te dis ta gueule à toi même. ^^

**Elanor****: **ok, j'ai un peu exagérer. mais disons que l'autre jour, je me suis mise à hurler toute seule alors qu'il n'y avait personne chez moi. va savoir, je pratiquais Cirith Ungol. ^^ Si Anne-Marie avait été au tel, elle aurait eu les oreilles cassées. ARF! Moi J'ADORE! C'est trop génial voir un tit hobbit courir partout tout affolé avec une grosse araignée au cul. 

**Isilwen**** Took : **hola! Doux doux doux! On est même pas rendu là! C'est seulement la 6e parti ça. raaaah! Mais c'est moi qui revole en bas de ma chaise! Non mais! ^^ Na, je dois avouer que j'ai jamais vu ca. Frodon, c'est une grenouille ** hum hum** OK, là, si tu cherches à me faire peur.

**Galadwen**** : **en gros, t'essayerais pas de me traiter d'Elijah Wood? Je t'ai dit aujourd'hui que j'étais pas lui! (aussi folle, mais bon.) Ba, les fautes, c'est à Isil qu'il faut dire fa :p

**Pomme-reinette-hop-la**** : **ok, tu me dois 10$! (hihi, encore moins d'argent dans tes poches ^^)

**Eriol**** : **ba, un bog, ca arrive à tout le monde, non? Bon, alors, je pose la question : tu veux faire Gollum?

Chapitre 10

Les choix de demoiselle Salvi

Hanna était épuisée. Elle se retint péniblement à une des parois. L'Antre d'Arachnée et la bataille avec Gollum avait dilapidé les seules forces qui lui restait.

-Salvi, murmura-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée.Pardonnes-moi.

Puis, elle s'écroula.

Elle ne tomba pas sur un sol pierreux, mais sur de l'herbe verte. Elle leva péniblement la tête et aperçu devant elle le Seigneur Carand de Lothlorien.

_« Relevez-vous, Hanna de la Comté, _dit-il_. Car bientôt, vous passerez en Mordor. N'abandonnez pas. Cette tâche vous est dévolue, et si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le pourra.»_

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Il la releva, et Hanna revint soudain où elle était.

Elle soupira et continua sa route, plus déterminée que jamais à réussir. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait, à moins que la mort ne la prenne.

Arachnée n'avait pas abandonné sa proie, comme Hanna le croyait.. Au contraire, elle lui tendait une embuscade. Car son repère comportait maintes sorties. Elle se glissa silencieusement au dessus de la hobbite qui marchait, trébuchante.

Bien qu'épuisée, la jeune fille senti un regard malveillant braqué sur elle. Elle se retourna, sans rien voir. Puis, lentement, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Hanna hurla. Arachnée tenta de la piquée, mais la hobbite se jeta par en avant. Elle roula sur elle-même avant de se redresser et de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible vers une voie qui menait à une tour. Mais Arachnée avançait à une vitesse terrifiante.

Dès qu'Hanna eu atteint le passage, elle se figea sur place en poussant un petit cri aigu. Une horrible douleur au niveau de sa nuque. Tout ses membres se raidirent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser couler bave et salive. Elle s'écroula, et ses yeux furent voilés.

Arachnée se plaça au dessus d'elle et se mit à l'entortillée dans une toile à une vitesse phénoménale.

-Hey, toi! Cria une voix forte. Laisses-la tranquille, espèce de monstre!

L'araignée leva son hideuse tête vers Salvia, qui se tenait devant elle, tenant la fiole que le Seigneur Carand avec donnée à Hanna, ainsi que Dard.

-Approches, sale monstre! Tu ne la toucheras plus jamais!

Arachnée laissa tomber le cocon qui enveloppait le corps inerte d'Hanna. Salvia baissa la tête, inquiète, mais la releva bientôt, car l'araignée géante fonçait à toute vitesse sur elle.

Un horrible bataille s'enclencha. Salvi luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Puis, alors que tout semblait perdu pour elle, elle empoigna Dard et l'enfonça en plein dans le ventre d'Arachnée. 

L'araignée agita douloureusement ses pinces, puis se retira, blessée et outrée. Salvia laissa tomber Dard sur le sol et se précipita vers Hanna.

Elle prit le cocon dans ses bras, puis, retira la toile gluante qui couvrait le visage de son amie. Elle poussa un cri de terreur. 

C'était bien Hanna, mais une couleur fantomatique couvrait son visage déjà pâle. Ses lèvres étaient aussi bleues que ses yeux, ce qui n'était guère encourageant. Ses yeux entre ouverts fixaient le vide.

Puis, ils se mirent à bouger. Hanna n'était pas encore paralysée au complet. Le poisson ne faisait pas encore totalement son effet. Elle leva les yeux vers Salvi. Celle-ci entendit un faible son sortir de sa bouche. Quelque chose dans le genre : _« Sa. Salvi. je suis dé. désolée. »_

Puis, doucement, elle ferma les yeux.

-Hanna, Hanna, dit Salvi. Réveillez-vous Hanna! Réveillez-vous! N'allez pas où je ne peux vous suivre! Hanna! Ne me laissez pas seule ici! Réveillez-vous!

Elle mit sa main sur la bouche de son amie. Aucun souffle n'en sortait. Salvi lâcha un sanglot.

-Vous n'êtes pas endormie, dit-elle. Vous êtes morte! Morte!

Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Pas une douleur physique, mais une douleur dans son c½ur. Le temps passait, et rien ne pouvait la faire disparaître, et jamais elle ne s'en irait. Salvia avait la certitude de garder à jamais cette image spectrale gravée dans son esprit.

Puis, elle entendit la voix :

« _Hanna ne peut continuer, elle est morte, c'est vrai, _dit-elle._ C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. La Quête, Salvia Gamegie. Hanna ne peut la continuer. Mais toi, tu le peux. Prends l'Anneau, c'est la seule chose à faire._ »

-C'est vrai, dit Salvi pour elle-même. Je dois le prendre, vous comprendrez, Hanna. Et pour la fiole, et Dard, je suis certaine que vous réagirez de la même manière. Vous comprenez, Hanna? Suis-je bête, vous ne pouvez comprendre, vous êtes morte.

Elle prit l'Anneau et soupira. Elle passa la chaîne au dessus de sa tête, et aussitôt, la hobbite se courba, le poids de l'Anneau étant trop lourd. Puis, elle releva la tête, et se tint droite.

Des bruis se firent entendre du passage qui venait de la Tour. Salvi, sa volonté étant trop faible, glissa l'Anneau à son doigt et disparue.

Sa vue s'embrouilla. Elle eu à peine le temps d'aller se cacher que des orques arrivèrent. La Tour était donc encore habitée. Cachée, elle retira l'Anneau, et se retint de ne pas sauter en hurlant sur les orques. Car ils s'approchaient bel et bien d'Hanna.

-Encore un autre tué, dit le gros. Arachnée s'est encore amusée.

Le petit verdâtre s'approcha du corps inanimé.

-Tu ne connais pas Arachnée, dit-il. Elle aime manger le sang _frais!_ Donc, elle les paralyse, et après les dévore.

Salvi réprima un cri.

-Salvia, tu n'es qu'une idiote, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Emportez-le à la tour, dit le plus gros.

-C'est une fille, le corrigea l'autre.

-Qu'il soit homme ou femme ne me dérange pas! S'exclama-t-il. Nous avons un prisonnier. Dans quelques heures, il se réveillera et regrettera d'être venu au monde! Emportez-le!

D'autres orques surgirent du chemin et prirent le corps d'Hanna sans précaution. 

Salvia savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il lui fallait sauver Hanna, ou bien mourir dans la tâche.

@@@

Et voilà! Enfin de compte, je l'ai terminée, ma deuxième partie! La troisième racontera l'histoire d'Elanor et Rosemary. **_REVIEW_**, si vous plait. ;)

PS : oui, je sais, je suis une sadique de finir ça comme ça! et pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, j'ai aussi fini la partie avec Ela et Rose! :p d'accord, et je suis rendue à la fin de la 5e.


	27. troisième partie: L'OuroukHai

**Eleclya111 : **ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas ;)

**Kristaline**** : **Voui GIRLS' POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais tu le sais voyons! (en tout cas, en gros…)

**Isilwen**** Took : **oui oui, mais c'est pour la 6e partie ça! Attention, ne révèle rien! Lol! Ouais, mais au début, c'était supposer être sérieux… supposer… Ouais, ben je m'en souviens plus… tout cas… euh, ouais… c'est ça je crois…

**Clem**** : **ouais, tout comme Pascale et planche de bois sur la tête (sans joke, je m'en suis pognée une l'autre jour…)

**Galadwen**** : **okidou! ^^

**Elanor**** : **MWAHAHAHAHA! Non, tu ne sauras rien avant la 6e partie! (dans un LONG moment en fait…) Mouis, c'est plus difficile, en effet. Moi, ça m'a prit un mois avant de réussir. Maintenant, je crois que ça va. Non, met-toi à sa place : Sa meilleure amie est morte… elle panique la pauvre. 

**Siria**** : **j'avoue que tu n'as pas de rapport…

@@@@

Ce chapitre, je crois que je vais le dédier à Josiane, qui à sus être patiente pour enfin se revoir la binette (mouais, patiente est un bien grand mot ;))

@@@@

Chapitre 1

L'Ourouk-Hai

Elanor Touque fut réveillée par l'immonde odeur que dégageaient les orques. Au début, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui était arriver, pour qu'elle soit de prise avec eux, puis, tout devin claire dans son esprit. Elle se souvint qu'elle et Rosemary avaient été emportées, après qu'Eleclya soit tombée. Eleclya, celle qui avait donner sa vie pour elles.

Elanor regarda un peu plus loin, mais elle ne pu rien voir d'autre que l'horizon, et plusieurs orques en mouvement. Elle tenta de regarder derrière elle, mais ses mains ligotées et les piques sur les jambes des orques lui faisaient horriblement mal, en plus de l'odeur.

C'est en regardant les orques à côté d'elle qu'elle aperçu Rosemary, ligotée de la même façon.

-Rose! Dit Elanor. Rose!

À ce moment, l'orque à l'avant fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter, ce qu'ils firent tous. Elanor ne pu s'empêchée de penser qu'au moins, ces créatures avaient le sens du règlement.

D'autres orques sortirent de derrière les rochers. Tous aussi répugnants les uns que les autres, ils étaient cependant plus petits que les Ourouk-hai. Peau rouge ou peau bleu, ils faisaient peur à voir.

-Vous êtes en retard, dit celui qui semblait être le chef. Et Teladawen s'impatiente! Elle veut son prix!

-Elle les aura, dit l'Ourouk en chef. Qu'elle soit patiente, oui!

Elanor, qui écoutait les propos des Orques, fut alertée par un petit bruit venant de Rosemary. Elle se retourna vers celle-ci, inquiète.

-Rosemary! Gémit-elle. Réveille-toi! Rose!

Elle se retourna vers un orque qui buvait.

-Mon amie est blessée, dit-elle. Elle a besoin d'eau!

-Blessée tu dis? Dit un orque d'une voix menaçante. Les gars, soignez-la!

L'orque qui buvait renversa une boisson brunâtre dans la gorge de Rosemary. Celle-ci se mit à tousser.

-Arrêtez! Ordonna Elanor! Arrêtez! Laissez-la!

-Pourquoi donc, dit le chef. Tu veux pire? Alors, tais-toi, où je te ferais couiner!

Elanor ravala sa salive, et baissa la tête. Puis, elle s'aperçu que Rose avait les yeux ouvert.

-Rose, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonjour Ela, dit Rosemary, d'une voix faible.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien, je jouais simplement la comédie.

-la comédie, mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour toi, la coupa Rosemary.

Elles entendirent alors un orque renifler.

-Qui a-t-il? Demanda l'Ourouk chef. Qu'est-ce que tu sens?

-De la chaire humaine, répondit l'orque.

-Aisha, marmonna Elanor.

-Elles ont suivit nos traces! S'écria le chef. En avant!

Les Ourouk repartirent, accompagnés des orques plus petits. Rosemary et Elanor recommencèrent à se faire ballottées de tout sens, tout côté. Cette dernière dégrafa la feuille qu'elle avait eu en Lorien, avant de la laissée tomber par terre, où elle fut piétinée par les orques.

***

Elles se firent brutalement jeter sur le sol.

-Je n'irai pas plus loin sans repos! Tonna un orque.

-Allumez un feu! Ordonna le chef, tout aussi essoufflé que ses semblables.

Elanor rampa vers Rosemary durant que les orques s'acharnaient à réduire en petites bûches les armes.

-Rose, murmura-t-elle. Rose.

Sa cousine ouvrit les yeux. Apparemment, la boisson que lui avait donner les orques avait cesser son effet. Elle la regarda péniblement.

-Je crois que nous avons faire une grosse erreur en quittant la Comté, Ela, dit-elle.

Un horrible grognement retenti dans la forêt. Elanor se retourna vers Rosemary.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle.

-Les arbres… répondit Rose.

-Quoi?

-Tu te souviens dans la vieille forêt, à côté du Pays de Bouc? La questionna Rose. Les gens disaient qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau… qui rendait les arbres vivant… qu'ils pouvaient se parler entre eux, et même marcher…

-Marcher, s'étonna Elanor, qui n'était pas certaine de vouloir un jour rencontrer un arbre marchant et parlant.

Puis, un orque se plaignit encore, les faisant taire.

-Je n'ai manger que tu pains pourrit depuis 2 jours!

-OUI! s'exclama un petit orque bleu. C'est vrai. (il se retourna vers Rose et Ela) Elles, continua-t-il. On pourrait les manger…

-Ne t'avise pas de les approcher! Cria le chef, le repoussant.

-Mais si on prenait un bout de leur jambe, dit un rouge. Elles en ont pas besoin!

Rose et Ela regardèrent leur jambes, puis relevèrent la tête, attendant une réaction.

-NON! cria le gros orque. Les prisonnières doivent arriver à l'Isengard _ENTIÈRES_ et _VIVANTES_.

Le conflit prenait une ampleur qui déplaisait profondément aux deux jeunes hobbites. Mais personne n'avait vu l'orque bleu se glisser derrière elle.

-Juste un petit bout! S'écria-t-il, levant son épée.

Mais le chef des Ourouk fut plus rapide. Il le tua avant même que Rose et Ela eussent le temps de se retourner. La tête coupée leur tomba dessus.

-il y a de la viande fraîche au menu! Dit le chef.

Tout les orques se lancèrent sur le cadavre, repoussa Rose et Ela plus loin. 

-Viens, souffla Rose.

Elles se mirent à ramper côte à côte sur le sol. Soudain, Elanor se fit attrapée par derrière, et retournée sur le dos.

-Allez, rampez pour votre salut! Dit l'orque rouge, levant un poignard. Criez, personne ne vous entendra!

Au moment où il allait enfoncer son horrible couteau dans la peau d'Elanor, il se fit planté une lance dans le dos. Ela se débarrassa rapidement du corps sans vie de l'orque. C'était une embuscade.

Elle se retourna sur le dos, passant à côté de se faire réduire en bouillit par un cheval. Elle rampa qu'à un poignard et coupa les liens qui retenait ses mains.

Puis, rejointe par Rose, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la forêt qui bordait le camp. Fangorn.

@@@

Voilà voulà! Lol! Alors, c'est pas trop pire? ^^


	28. troisième partie: Fangorn

**Galadwen : **de comment _pas pire!?_ è_é!!!!! NON MAIS :p

**Kristaline : **euh, dans le genre : AAAAAAH!!!! AU SECOURS! JE VAIS MOURIR! (allons surtout pas nous demander comment _Hanna _va réagir avec les orques… URK!)

**Eleclya111 : **oui! libres à travers champ… ok, je ferais mieux de me la fermer finalement…

**Elanor : **Non! surtout pas! Ou je te fais faire PLEIN de conneries! (genre danser toute nue sur la table.. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!) non, t'es pas fine! Anne-Marie t'a parler de son projet de me faire foncer dans une porte dis-moi?

**Siria : **O___________________________________________O

**Isilwen Took : **fais comme tu veux… mais oublie pas, je suis ta conscience! :p

Chapitre 2

Fangorn

Rosemary et Elanor couraient à en perdre allène. Elles étaient entrées dans Fangorn, une forêt qu'on leur avait fortement déconseillée en Lothlorien. Elle ne ressemblait à aucun bois vu auparavant. Les arbres étaient grands et d'une forme tellement bizarre qu'il était presque impossible qu'elle soit réelle. Et pourtant, elle l'était.

Les deux hobbites se jetèrent au pied d'un arbre, complètement essoufflées.

-On l'a semé? Demanda Elanor, incertaine. Je crois qu'on l'a sem

Soudain, les arbres et les buissons bougèrent, laissant place à l'horrible orque rouge qui avait menacer plutôt Elanor. Elles se relevèrent d'un bon, et reprirent leur course folle au travers Fangorn. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'elles avaient vu ou bien _CRU_ voir cet orque mourir…

-Revenez! Criait l'orque d'une voix menaçante.

Mais les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il n'allait pas leur faire de mal. Elles se cachèrent derrière un arbre. Rose, complètement paniquée, se retint d'hurler, et murmura :

-Ela, monte! Monte! 

Sa jeune cousine, qui n'avait que quelques mois de différance avec elle, obéis aux ordres de Rose, sachant que leur vie à toute deux en dépendait.

Rose monta à sa suite dans l'arbre. Dès qu'elle fut assez haut, elle regarda tout autour et un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur son visage sale.

-Il est parti, dit-elle.

Mais soudain, elle se senti tirer par la jambe et tomba. L'orque n'était pas parti. Il s'approcha d'elle, son poignard à la main. 

Rose lui envoya brutalement son pied dans le visage, seule défense qu'elle avait pour avoir apprit à s'en servir contre les garçons pervers, dans la Comté. Elle leur envoya son pied dans leurs parties intimes, et ils se hâtaient de décamper à toute vitesse. 

Mais elle le pouvait le faire à l'orque. Un, il était trop grand, et deux, il serait encore plus furieux. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas déjà, après avoir reçu un pied de hobbit dans le visage, mais Rose n'osait pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de la créature s'il elle lui avait envoyer le pied entre les jambes…

L'orque la menaça déjà du regard.

-Je vais faire des trous dans ton ventre! Dit-il.

Elanor, qui était encore dans l'arbre, poussa un hurlement en voyant sa cousine en danger.

-_ROSE_! Hurla-t-elle.

Un grognement vint de l'arbre. Lentement, elle se retourna et, poussant un cri d'horreur, elle lâcha prise. De grands yeux verts se posèrent sur elle. Les yeux de l'_arbre_. Il tendit la main et la rattrapa de justesse. Puis, avant son grand pied fait de racine, il écrasa l'orque.

-Cours, Rose! Hurla Ela. _COURS_!

Rosemary ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se leva d'un bon, et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais l'arbre l'attrapa dans son autre main et les regarda.

-Barahoum! Dit-il. Petits orques.

-Il parle, Rose, dit Ela. L'arbre parle!

-Arbre! S'exclama la créature. Je ne suis pas un arbre! Je suis une Ent!

-Les gardiennes de la forêt, dit Rose, qui paraissait savoir bien des choses au sujet des Ents, ayant habiter toute sa vie à côté de la Vieille Forêt.

-Ne lui parles pas! Ordonna Ela. Ne l'encourage pas à parler!

-Silverhairs, c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme, petits orques, dit l'Ent.

-Nous ne sommes pas des orques! Lança fièrement Rose. Premièrement, nous sommes des filles, et deuxièmement, nous sommes des hobbites!

-Hobbits…, dit Silverhairs. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de hobbits… (Sa voix se fit plus menaçante) Cela ressemble à une fourberie d'orque! Ils viennent avec du feu, ils viennent avec des harches! Destructeurs et usurpateurs! Qu'ils soient maudits!

Elle serra encore plus sa poigne de bois sur les deux filles.

-NON! cria Rose. Vous ne comprenez pas! Nous sommes des hobbites! Des Semies-Femmes! De la Comté!

Ela approuva rapidement, mais de façon à ce que Silverhairs la voit.

-Moi, je ne sais pas, dit l'Ent. Mais la Magicienne Blanche saura, elle.

-La Magicienne Blanche, dit Ela, comprenant soudain de qui il s'agissait.

-Teladawen, souffla Rose.

Silverhairs les laissa tomber par terre, aux pieds d'une Magicienne vêtue de Blanc. Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent automatiquement.

@@@

MWAHAHAHA! Qui c'est! Qui c'est? AHAHAHAHAH! Je vous le dit ppppppppppas! Ok, vous le savez déjà, mais si j'en faisais mention, et bbbba, j'écrirais exactement la même chose avec Aisha, Legolia et Morwen, alors, pas de répétition!

Dans le prochain chapitre, quelque chose de tant attendu : LA BOISSON DES ENTS!

En attendant, des petits extraits…  (que je suis fine) pour la Saint-Valentin! ^^

**Quatrième partie**

****

**chapitre 1, la Cavalière Blanche**

Aisha soupira. Elle savait que l'elfe tenait beaucoup à Morwen, mais aussi à Elanor et Rosemary. Et le moindre délais pouvait les faire courir à leur perte…

En une fraction de seconde, elle revit le petit visage paniqué d'Hanna, juste avant son départ, quand elle lui avait parler de la tentative d'Eleclya de prendre l'Unique. Avait-elle bien fait de la laisser partir? Oui, elle le croyait. Hanna devait faire son chemin seule, et même Salvia ne pouvait l'aider. 

-Abaissez votre arc, dit-elle finalement.

**Chapitre 4, sur la route qui mène au Gouffre de Helm**

****

-La Reine était dans un mauvais état, commenta Morwen à ses amies. Vous savez, quand elle est revenue avec Rowen du tombeau de sa fille.

-C'est tout à fait normal, dit Legolia. Aucun parent humain ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant.

-Et pour les elfes? Demanda Morwen.

-Il n'est pas rare qu'un parent voit son enfant mourir, soupira Legolia. 

**Chapitre 6, le Palantìr**

****

Les deux hobbites étaient à présent assises sur un tas de nourritures et riaient à gorge déployée.

-Je pense que je vais m'étouffer! Dit Elanor.

-Ah, parce que tu penses toi? Demanda Rosemary.

Ela s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa vieille pipe et Rose se remit à rire, le corps agité de petits sobres sauts. 

****

****

**Cinquième partie :**

****

**Chapitre 1, Minas Tirith**

****

Elles chevauchèrent de jour, comme de nuit, sans jamais s'arrêter. Puis, un matin, Rowen annonça d'une voix forte :

-Nous sommes passées en Gondor!

Elanor ouvrit encore plus grand ses yeux verts. Autour d'elle se dressa le Pays de Gondor. Le Pays de la Reine. Le Pays dont on lui avait tant parler. Elles parcouraient plaines et collines vertes à une telle vitesse que, bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent devant une immense cité Blanche. Minas Tirith

****

****

**Chapitre 7, l'Intendante et sa fille**

****

Elle les dévala à une vitesse surprenante, en sautant les cinq dernières marches. Toutes les femmes se tournèrent vers elle, incrédules.

-Des orques, dit Waterlily en reprenant son souffle. Des orques s'en viennent. Ils seront sur nous dans dix minutes si nous ne faisons pas rapidement le rassemblement. 

-Sonnez le rassemblement, souffla une femme aux cheveux gris à une plus jeune. Il faut être prêtes à les accueillir, vous avez entendu la Capitaine. 

****

**Chapitre 11, la Porte Noire s'ouvre**

****

Aisha se tourna vers elles. Une larmes coula le long de sa joue, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Toutes la regardèrent.

-Pour Hanna, souffla-t-elle.

Puis, abandonnant toute peur, elle se lança vers les armées du Mordor. Rose et Ela échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer toutes deux, bien qu'elles furent bientôt dépassée. 

****

****

**Sixième partie :**

****

**Chapitre 1, la Tour de Cirith Ungol**

****

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Gronda-t-il.

Hanna sursauta, montant d'au moins 5 centimètres dans les airs. Tremblante, elle se retourna lentement avant de se blottir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait contre le mur. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux encore fatigués.

****

**Chapitre 2, la Fin de toutes Choses**

****

Hanna leva la tête. Elle voyait la Montagne cracher son feu ardant devant elle. Elle devait réussir. Elle le devait. Elle avait promis de faire de son mieux. Et elle pouvait faire plus.

Elle tendit les mains vers l'avant et agrippa les pierres. Puis, avec le peu de force qui lui restant dans tout son corps, elle se hissa plus haut. Elle répéta l'action plusieurs fois. Elle allait plus haut, toujours plus haut.

Mais elle ne pu continuer plus longtemps. Elle avait dépasser l'endroit où Salvi était restée couchée sur le sol. Doucement, Hanna posa sa tête sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait faire plus.

****

**Chapitre 3, le Retour de la Reine**

****

Rowen continua avec les hobbites vers la Comté. Avant de les laissées à son tour, elle ne leur dit qu'une seule chose :

-Il est maintenant temps de voir si votre expérience dans le Sud vous a apprit quelque chose. Adieu.

Et, sans rien dire d'autre, elle partie.

****

&&&&&&

Voilà c'était mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin. Et bien voilà… Bonne Saint-Valentin! ^^


	29. troisième partie: la Chambre des Ents

**Eleclya111 : **mais il n'y a pas de quoi! J'avais envie d'être gentille! (ouais, et après, mes parents m'ont fait faire le souper T_T)

**Kristaline**** :** bien en fait, on y fait mansion dans la version longue des deux tours. C'est une des meilleures scènes qui rajoutent de la gaîté dans le film.

**Siria**** :******Thank you! You are very kind to say me that! Oh, sorry! But I don't want a phone in my « beautiful » face! Lol! Ok, y'a vraiment un bozz, comme tu dis.

**Pomme-reinette-hop-la****: **bon, v'la la fille _OH NON! mon frère est revenu! _Lol! ^^

**Galadwen**** : **ouais, tu devrais t'la fermer un peu… bon, qu'est-ce que t'as encore? D'après moi, t'es encore entrain de manquer ton mois annuel d'école là… T_____T

**Isilwen**** Took : **MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Mais ça ne révèle rien de vraiment important sur le dénouement, heureusement. Sinon, je me serais rentrer dans le mur. Lol! Ouais, je te les ai envoyés, ces chapitres. Pas de MA faute à MOUA si TU n'as PAS corriger LES chapitres… ça fait pas mal de majuscule, non? Mais laisse faire la correction… je me venge, puisque tu ne m'envois plus de chapitre à corriger! C'est moi qui pleure BON! :'( 

**Eryna**** Khan : **QUOI! sans moi en plus! Sachez, chère héritière, que je sais pleurer moi aussi, et ce, même si je ne ressens guère de souffrance, ce qui est toute fois horriblement rare.

**Elanor**** : **ouais… je t'ai pas dit que j'avais fait le coup à mon frère, une fois?! Ok, c'est une joke… plate, bien entendu :p Mais qui a dit que je tendais de t'en empêcher! Je t'aime comme tu es, chère cousine (O_O) mais tu ne serais pas une petite délinquante toi? ;)

@@@

Bon, ce chapitre, je le dédit à Véronique, qui parle couramment l'entique, surtout après avoir dévorer un bon repas. ^^

@@@

Chapitre 3

La Chambre des Ents

La nuit était tombée. Silverhairs déposa doucement les petits corps endormis de Rose et Ela sur le sol d'une petite clairière.

-Dormez, petites hobbites, dit-elle. Dormez jusqu'au matin. La menace plane sur Fangorn. Ils sont nombreux à appeler, et la forêt est grande…

Puis, doucement, elle partie.

***

Rose se réveilla au matin. Elle se leva lentement et regarda autour d'elle. Ela était assise près d'une chute d'eau et buvait tout son content dans un énorme bol en terre cuite.

-Silverhairs? Cria Rose. Mais où est-t-elle dont passée…

La voix joyeuse d'Ela retenti derrière elle.

-J'ai fait le plus beau des rêves, cette nuit! Dit-elle. Il y avait deux grands barils d'herbes à pipe…

Rose sourit à cette pensée. Bien qu'elles soient des filles, Ela et elle avaient toujours adorer fumer d'herbe à pipe. Ce qui était bien, avec cette herbe, c'est qu'elle n'était pas nocive pour les poumons. 

_(N/A : désolée d'interrompre votre lecture. C'est bien la première fois que le fait depuis un moment, mais j'ai mon mot à dire là dessus, et tout ceux qui ont vu la version longue seront bien d'accord! Les autres, vous le verrez dans le chapitre 4. Mon mot : Nocif pour les poumons, non, mais pour la santé mentale, oui! ;))_

-… et on fumait tout! Continua Ela, pleine d'entrain. Et après… tu étais malade!

Le sourire de Rose s'effaça complètement pour laisser place à un air renfrogné.

-Je donnerais tout pour de l'herbe du Vieux Toby, dit Ela, se laissant doucement aller sur le dos.

Un grognement retenti dans la forêt. Rose se tourna vivement vers les arbres.

-Tu as entendu? Demanda-t-elle à sa cousine.

-Entendu quoi?

Un autre grognement…

-Encore! Dit Rose.

-je n'entends rien… hoooooohouho!

Elanor se leva. Rose tourna son visage vers elle, affichant un air découragé qui changea rapidement pour devenir un air de surprise totale.

-Tu viens de parler en Entique! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Bien sur que non, je m'étirais, c'est tout! Répliqua Ela. Hooooooon!

Rose tourna autour d'elle et sa surprise fut encore pire.

-Tu es plus grande! S'écria-t-elle.

-Plus grande que qui? Demanda Ela.

-Plus grande que moi!

-Ma chère Rose, dit Elanor, soupirant. J'ai _toujours _été plus grande que toi!

-ELA! Répliqua Rosemary. Tout le monde sait que _JE_ suis la grande, et _TOI_ la petite!

-Rose, Rose, Rose, fit la jeune Touque. Tu mesures combien? 1m20, tout ou plus?

Rose osa les épaules, signe de son ignorance. 

-Alors que moi, continua Ela. Je fais les 1m23. Hoooooonhouuu! 1m26!

-1m26!? Gémit Rose.

Elanor approuva, sourit, avant de continuer à boire. Le regard de Rose se posa sur le pot… Elle s'en empara vivement et but une grande gorgée. Elle sourit à son tour à Ela, qui parti à sa poursuite.

-ROSE! Cria-t-elle. Silverhairs a dit qu'on ne devait pas en boire!

-Tu en as prit, j'en prend! Répliqua Rose.

-Elle a dit que ça pourrait être dangereux!

Quelque chose les fit trébucher toute deux. Elles tombèrent sur leurs séants, tandis que les racines d'un arbre les tenaient prisonnières. Elles hurlèrent, avant d'être ensevelies sous les feuilles mortes.

Silverhairs arriva rapidement et récita les paroles d'une chanson. Les racines relâchèrent les deux hobbites, et la Ent les prit dans ses mains.

***

-Vous savez, dit Silverhairs. Les Ents ne se sont pas mêler des guerres des hommes depuis des siècles. Et aujourd'hui, il va se passer quelque chose qui ne s'est pas produit depuis un moment.

Elles étaient arrivées dans une clairière avec une énorme pierre au milieu.

-La Chambre des Ents!

-Qu'est-ce? Demanda Ela.

-Un conseil, répondit Silverhairs.

-Un conseil de quoi? demanda Rose à son tour.

Les arbres grondèrent. Soudain, des profondeurs de la forêt sortirent les Ents. Rosemary et Elanor avaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. La Chambres des Ents pouvait commencer à présent…

***

Des heures avaient passées. Le seul moment où Silverhairs s'était arrêter pour leur parler, s'était pour leur dire qu'elles n'étaient pas des orques, ce qui avait bien convenu à Elanor, bien qu'elle sache depuis un long moment déjà qu'elle n'en était pas… à moins bien entendu qu'elle n'ait eu de soudains doutes.

Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que sa cousine avait changer. Rose n'était plus la même. Son apparence ne la dérangeait plus. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, en bataille, mais cela ne l'importait guère. Elle avait très mal réagit quand l'Ent lui avait dit qu'elles n'étaient pas rendues plus loin, même après des heures de discutions. Et tout ce qu'on lui avait répondu avait ét : _« Ne soyez pas trop hâtive, Demoiselle Rosemary. »_

Maintenant, la jeune hobbite boudait, appuyée contre un grand arbre au tronc noir. Soudain, Silverhairs se retourna vers elle et sa cousine, les faisant toutes deux sursauter.

-Alors? demanda vivement Rosemary, prête à éclater.

-Ce n'est pas notre guerre, dit l'Ent.

-Mais vous faites parti de ce monde! Hurla Rose. N'est-ce pas? S'il vous plait! Vous devez faire quelque chose…

-Nous sommes désolées, dit Silverhairs. Mais votre rôle dans l'histoire est terminé. Rentrez chez vous. Je vais vous porter jusqu'à la frontière nord, et là, vous pourrez continuer à pied vers votre petite Comté.

-Peut-être a-t-elle raison, dit finalement Elanor, durant qu'elles enfilaient leur manteau. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tout cela nous dépasse. Et puis, nous avons toujours la Comté.

-Les flammes de l'Isengard vont se répandre, dit Rose, les larmes aux yeux. Et tout ce qui aura été beau et vert en ce monde aura été détruit. (Elle se retourna vers Ela) Il n'y aura plus de Comté. Comprends-tu cela?

Elanor baissa les yeux. Elle savait que sa cousine avait raison. Mais elles ne pouvaient rien faire… 

Si, peut-être une chose. L'idée lui vint alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la frontière nord de Fangorn. Rose boudait encore, mélancolique et sinistre.

-Arrêtez, arrêtez! S'exclama soudain Ela. Changez de direction, allez au Sud!

-Au Sud, mais c'est l'Isengard! Dit Silverhairs.

-Justement, répondit Elanor. Nous allons nous infiltrer en douce en Isengard. Teladawen ne s'y attendra pas. Et puis, plus nous serons près du danger, plus nous serons en sécurité!

-C'est comme vous voulez, dit Silverhairs, changeant de direction. Je ne comprend guère votre raisonnement, mais bon. J'ai toujours aimer allez vers le sud. C'est comme descendre une petite colline.

-Mais tu es folle! Fit Rose. On va se faire prendre!

-Non, dit Ela, d'un ton résigné. Pas cette fois.

À l'air qu'affichait sa cousine, Rose comprit son plan. Elle ne voulait pas s'infiltrer dans l'Isengard, mais montrer à Silverhairs les atrocités de Teladawen. C'était là leur dernière chance de pouvoir aider leurs amies.

@@@

Bon, j'ai mon mot à dire, et un chanson à chanter! En fait, mon frère et moi, on déconnait sur le SdA, mais, en plus, il hurlait : POKÉMON. Alors, on a chanter une jolie chanson sur Frodon qui sacre son camp de la communauté, mais je m'en souviens plus. Ensuite, une sur Aragorn… enfin, c'est stupide, mais bon, z'ai comme l'impression qu'il aurait pu chanter ça, quand il était tout petit… désolée au fan, mais moi aussi, j'aime bien Aragorn, z'êtes pas les seules! ;) :

_Un jour je serais le meilleur Rôdeur_

_Je me battrais sans répit!_

_Je ferais tout pour être vainqueur,_

_Et tuer les Ourouks!_

_Je parcourrais Middel Earth entière_

_Partant avec espoir! (estel)_

_Les Dunadains et leur histoire_

_Le secret de Numénor!_

_Dunedain__!_

_Numénor__ est notre histoire!_

_Ensemble pour la victoire!_

_Dunadain__!_

_Rien ne nous arrêtera_

_Notre force triomphera!_

_Dunadain__!_

_Même à notre age (87 ans)_

_Un voyage pour sauver l'monde!_

_Ça demande du courage_

_Dunadain__!_

_Trouver le Roi, _

_Il faut trouvez le Roi!_

_Dunadain__!_

Tout cas, je suis pas fan de Pokémon, loin de là, mais c'est ce qui arrive, quand on est fatiguée et qu'on a bouffer un _PEU_ trop de chocolat… ^^


	30. mini poème

Je ne vois rien

Je n'entends rien

Seulement cette voix

Qui me répète sans cesser

De ne pas te délaisser

Alors où que je sois

Tout est tellement noir

Comme un sombre soir

Par magie te voilà qui arrives

Me faisant oublier cette torture

Et chassant mon amertume

Faisant naître en moi un joie vive

Seule la mort peut nous séparer

Mais même contre elle nous sommes parées

À accepter l'inévitable trépas

Amie pour toujours ne pleure pas

Car même si je suis partie

Notre amitié, elle, survie

@@@

Bon, ça rendre un peu dans le contexte du Seigneur des Anneaux au féminin, et puisque je ne peux pas publier… bref, dites-moi si ça vaut la peine que je continu à me pratiquer en poème… Et je me grouille de trouver une manière pour publier la suite, promis. 


	31. quatrième partie: La Cavalière Blanche

Rebonjour tout le monde! Je puis à présent publier, ce qui est vraiment génial, puisque mon ordinateur a retrouvé tous ses fichiers. Malheureusement, je n'ai pu retrouvé la correction de ce chapitre. Je suppose qu'il devait y avoir un virus ou quelque chose dans le même genre car tout ce qui était contaminé a été supprimé. (par exemple, mon film. Donc, je dois refaire le montage.) 

Donc, voici la quatrième partie de mon histoire.

Chapitre 1 

**La Cavalière Blanche**

Une femme aux cheveux noirs et emmêlés était couchée sur le sol, écoutant les vibrassions. Les cernes sous ses yeux bleus-gris indiquaient le manque de sommeil de plusieurs nuits consécutives.

Aisha se releva.

-Ils ont accéléré le pas, se dit-elle pour elle-même. Ils ont dû sentir notre présence.

La Rôdeuse se retourna, avant de crier à ses compagnes qui la suivaient :

-Plus vite!

Une elfe arriva. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à la taille étaient lisses comme de la sois, et n'étaient pas emmêlés, contrairement à ceux de sa compagne du Nord. Elle aussi se retourna à son tour, pour parler à une jolie naine rousse aux traits elfiques très rare chez ceux de sa race :

-Allez Morwen! Dit Legolia.

Morwen continua à monter péniblement à la suite de ses amies.

-Trois jours, et trois nuits à courir, sans manger, ni se reposer, maugréa-t-elle. Et aucune trace de notre gibier, alors que peux bien raconter un rocher?

***

Legolia s'arrêta soudain de courir. Elle se retourna vers la Dùnadain, qui venait de s'arrêter pour se mettre à nouveau à tâter minutieusement le sol. De l'herbe verte, elle sortie une petite feuille d'un vert foncé, accompagnée de lignes argentées.

-Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lothlorien, dit-elle. Car voici la feuille d'Elanor.

-Elles sont peut-être encore vivantes! Dit Legolia, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance, en déduit la Rôdeuse, avec elle aussi, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Allons!

Elle se remit à courir, pendant que Legolia se tournait encore une fois vers Morwen :

-Venez! Dit-elle.

Morwen maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de suivre ses amies, qui étaient déjà arrivées devant une grande plaine. La pleine de Rohan.

-Le Pays des Seigneurs des chevaux, dit Aisha. Mais une ombre se dresse contre nous.

Legolia, souple et rapide, sauta en bas de la falaise, avant de regarder au loin.

-Que voyez-vous? lui cria Aisha.

-Ils ont changé de direction! Répondit Legolia. Vers le sud-ouest (là, je ne suis pas certaine, mais je me fis à la carte…) Ils conduisent les hobbites en Isengard!

-Teladawen, murmura la Rôdeuse.

***

Aisha s'arrêta soudainement. Elle sentait le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Elle leva la tête, regardant à l'horizon. Les plaines et les collines de Rohan se dressaient devant elle, tel des chaînes de montagnes miniatures. Pourtant, elle aperçu de la fumée et de la terre soulevée. Elle fit volte face, et se tourna vers ses compagnes.

-Cachez-vous! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se précipita derrière un amas de roche, suivie de ses amies. La terre tremblait de plus en plus. Puis, les cavalières de Rohan passèrent par centaines devant elles. (enfin, ils leur semblait.)

Aisha sortie de leur cachette et se dressa de toute sa hauteur sur la colline.

-Cavalières de Rohan! Cria la Rôdeuse. Quelles nouvelles de la Marche?

La cavalière de tête leva sa lance et toutes les autres tournèrent, ayant tôt fait de les entourées. Les trois compagnes étaient piégées. Une femme blonde qui était apparemment le chef fit avancer son cheval vers elles.

-Que font une Femme, une elfe et une naine sur les terres de la Reine Théodwyn? Lança-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseuse de chevaux, répliqua Morwen. Et je vous donnerais le mien.

La femme descendit de sa monture pour se poster devant son assaillante.

-Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, _naine,_ dit-elle. Si elle dépassant un peu plus du sol!

Avec la rapidité que possédait sa race, Legolia chargea son arc d'une flèche et la pointa vers la tête de la Rohirrim.

-Vous seriez morte au moindre geste! Menaça-t-elle.

Aisha soupira. Elle savait que l'elfe tenait beaucoup à Morwen, mais aussi à Elanor et Rosemary. Et le moindre délais pouvait les faire courir à leur perte…

En une fraction de seconde, elle revit le petit visage paniqué d'Hanna, juste avant son dépare, quand elle lui avait parler de la tentative d'Eleclya de prendre l'Unique. Avait-elle bien fait de la laisser partir? Oui, elle le croyait. Hanna devait faire son chemin seule, et même Salvia ne pouvait l'aidée. 

-Abaissez votre arc, dit-elle finalement.

Legolia la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés avant l'obéir aux ordres. Normalement, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, mais elle avait ressenti une nouvelle force dans la cœur et la voix de la Rôdeuse. La Reine revenait en Gondor et quelques soient les embûches sur son chemin, elle triompherait. 

-Je suis Aisha, fille d'Arathorn, Rôdeuse du Nord, continua l'Héritière. Voici mes compagnes : Morwen, fille de Golïn et Legolia du royaume Silvestre. Nous sommes des amies du Rohan et de la Reine Théodwyn.

La maréchale soupira puis enleva son casque laissant découvrir de fins traits féminins.

-La Reine ne reconnaît plus ses amis, dit-elle. Pas même ceux de sa famille. Je suis Ellen, fille d'Eomund. Mes Cavalières et moi sommes fidèles au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannies. La magicienne Blanche est rusée. Elle va et vient, à ce que l'on dit. Sous la forme d'une vieille femme. Et ses espions se faufilent partout sans que l'on puisse les démarquer. 

Elle les regarda à tour de rôles, les étudiants du regard. Aisha comprit ce qu'elle pensait.

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions, dit-elle. Nous poursuivons, ou plutôt, chassons les orques.

-Vous n'avez guère de bonne méthodes, dit Ellen. Aller à pied ne vous permettra pas de les rattraper.

-Je chasse ainsi car je n'ai pas d'autres choix, fit Aisha.

-De toute manière, vous perdez votre temps. Votre chasse est vaine car les Ourouks ont été massacrés durant la nuit.

L'air sûr de Morwen tomba et son sourire triomphant se brisa comme de la vitre.

-Mais vous n'avez pas vu deux hobbites!? Demanda-t-elle rapidement. Deux hobbites étaient avec eux! Elles avaient été kidnappées! 

-Elles sont petites, précisa Aisha. Si vous les voyiez, on aurait dit des enfants…

-Je suis désolée, dit Ellen. Il n'y a aucun survivants. Nous avons empiler les carcasses et les avons brûlées. 

Elle pointa du doigt une colline où tout flambait.

-Mortes…, gémit Morwen.

Ellen siffla. Aussitôt, deux cheveux se présentèrent. Elle donna leur bride à Legolia et Aisha. 

-Puisse ces cheveux vous porter meilleure fortunes qu'à leurs anciens maîtres, dit-elle. Adieu.

Elle remonta en cèle avant de hurler : _« vers le Nord! » _à ses cavalières. Celles-ci la suivirent tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans la plaine.

***

Morwen fouillait dans les décombres. Elle en ressorti une ceinture carbonisée.

-C'était à Rosemary, dit-elle.

Legolia se mit à marmonner des mots en elfique. Aisha fut prise d'une fureur incontrôlable. Elle hurla et donna un violent coup de pied dans un casque d'orque avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol. 

Elle tremblait de fureur. Comment avait-elle fait pour laisser pareille chose se produire? Si elle était partie plutôt, si elle n'avait pas traîner, peut-être que Rosemary et Elanor ne seraient pas mortes. Et si elle était arrivée plutôt quand elle avait entendu l'appel du cor d'Eleclya, personne ne serait morts…

Elle leva la tête et regarda de gazon. Elle avait envie de tuer, de brûler ce gazon vert qui avait vu tomber les deux hobbites. 

C'est là qu'elle aperçu des traces sur le sol. Elle les suivit en rampant, sous le regard ébahi de ses deux amies. Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

-Elles sont vivantes, dit-elle. Mais elles sont dans Fangorn.

***

Chapitre 3

La Cavalière Blanche

Aisha sauta par dessus un ruisseau, suivie de près par Legolia. Quand Morwen essaya d'un faire de même, elle glissa et tomba dans l'eau.

-chut! La gronda Aisha. Ce n'est pas le temps de faire du bruit! Il y a dans cette forêt des traces que je n'ai jamais vues avant…

Un bruit retenti derrière elle. Aisha et Legolia sursautèrent. 

-Les arbres se parlent entre eux, dit Legolia. Cette forêt est pleine de souvenir, mais aussi de colère et de malveillance. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui les fait réagir ainsi! Fit Aisha. Nous ne les menaçons pas..

-Morwen, si, répondit Legolia.

Elles se retournèrent vers leur amie et virent celle-ci, sa hache à la main, prête à frapper si quelque chose osait l'attaquée.

-Bon sang, Morwen! S'exclama Aisha, partagée entre le rire et l'inquiétude. Abaissez vote hache, et rien de vous arrivera!

-Ils ont des sentiments, mon amie, dit Legolia. Et ils parlent entre eux.

-Et de quoi exactement? Grogna Morwen. De la consistance des crottes d'écureuil, j'imagine!

Legolia sursauta.

-Ils disent que la Magicienne Blanche arrive! Dit-elle.

-Ne la laissons pas parler, dit Aisha, posant la main sur la garde de son épée. Elle nous jetterais un mauvais sort…

Les trois amies prirent leur armes et les serrèrent dans leurs mains.

-Il faut faire vite, chuchota Aisha.

D'un seul, coup, elles se tournèrent et attaquèrent. Morwen envoya sa hache, et Legolia sa flèche. Tout les deux se brisèrent. L'épée qu'Aisha avait à la main la brûla tellement qu'elle lâcha prise.

-Vous êtes sur la trace de deux jeunes hobbites, dit une voix. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles sont en sécurité maintenant.

-Qui êtes-vous! cria-t-elle. Montrez-vous, si vous l'osez!

Un visage souriant apparu alors que la lumière se dissipait. Les yeux de la Rôdeuse s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle la connaissait.

-Rowen, dit-elle. C'est impossible, vous êtes tombées…

-Pardonnez-moi, la coupa Legolia en s'agenouillant. Je vous avais prise pour Teladawen…

-Mais je suis Teladawen, dit Rowen en riant. Plutôt ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

-Rowen…, fit Morwen d'une petite voix aigue.

-Rowen? Demanda la Magicienne avec un sourire. Oui, c'était mon nom. Rowen la Grise. Je suis désormais Rowen la Blanche. Et je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif. 

***

Elles marchaient depuis un moment à la suite de Rowen lorsque celle-ci se mit enfin à leur parler.

-Cette tâche et terminée, une autre commence, nous devons nous rendre le plus vite possible à Eldoras, où l'esprit de la Reine a été corrompu.

-Mais nous allons laissez les hobbites dans cet endroit sombre infesté d'arbre? Demanda Morwen en bougonnant. 

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre! La gronda Rowen. Vous êtes pire que Rosemary!

-Et ce n'est pas un compliment! Ajouta Legolia en se mettant à rire.

Morwen lui lança un regard noir.

-Quelque chose est sur le point de se produire, dit Rowen. Et cette chose n'est pas arrivée depuis une éternité. L'arrivée de Rose et Ela ici sera un peu comme les petites pierres qui déboulent au sommet d'une montagne pour déclancher une avalanche. 

Aisha se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose :

-Voilà un point dans lequel vous n'avez pas changer, dit-elle en souriant. Vous parler toujours par énigme. 

Rowen eut un petit rire.

-Les Entes vont se réveiller, dit-elle. Et découvrir qu'elles sont fortes.

-Fortes? Demanda Morwen. Ah, c'est bien…

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre! Gronda à nouveau Rowen. Allez, il est temps.

@@@

Je dois avouer que ce chapitre n'est guère original, comparé à ma nouvelle version. Hey oui, c'est confirmé, il y aurait une nouvelle version à cette histoire, dès que celle-ci sera terminée de publier (Dieu sait que j'ai terminé de l'écrire il y a des lunes.)


	32. fin et commencement

Chers lecteurs et lectrices du _Seigneur des Anneaux au féminin,_

Je suis dans l'immense regret de vous annoncer que ceci est la fin de cette fic. Il y aura bien entendu une nouvelle version, qui sera publiée sous le nom de _La Dame des Anneaux_ quand la moitié de la première partie sera terminée (donc, dans deux chapitres… cela fait en gros presque 20 pages…). 

J'ai bien entendu mes raisons d'arrêter de publier cette fic qui m'a prit bien de mon temps. En fait, il n'y en a qu'une. La voici : je trouve sincèrement que mes chapitres ne sont plus du tout originaux, en plus de mon style d'écriture qui a, ma foi, bien évolué depuis le temps où j'ai terminé mes chapitres de cette histoire. 

Donc, j'espère que vous comprendrez mes raisons et que vous pourrez attendre patiemment la nouvelle version de cette fic qui est à présent terminée,

Miriel 

(PS : la nouvelle version devrait être en ligne dès que ma bêta-reader aura terminé la correction des chapitres.)


End file.
